Return to the Land With No Rain
by ND2014
Summary: Ichigo and Renji are presumed dead. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads are preparing to invade Hueco Mundo. And through it all, Benito and the Los Retazos seem to hold all the cards. Can Ichigo and Renji rejoin their comrades in time to aid the invasion? And what will happen in the Land With No Rain? Part 3 in the Infinito Espada Series. Main Pairings are as usual.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion in Darkness

A.N: It's good to be back...again. Anyways, I feel bad about being M.I.A this long after surgery, so I'm going to make it up to you, my loyal readers. This will be one of three chapters released today.

So here it is, part 3: Return to the Land With No Rain

Return to the Land With No Rain

Chapter 1: Reunion in Darkness

Benito Muerta was livid, that was the best possible way to describe how he was feeling at the moment. He was livid that after all the effort he had placed into his trap, it had failed because he had failed to account for outside interference. Just who was that person, who outside of the war would have the audacity to interfere with my plans? Benito asked himself.

The King of Hueco Mundo was soon surrounded by several of his subordinates, eager to hear the details of his previous actions. One of them was Armando Brizna, one of his generals. "So what happened then?" Armando asked. "Did he beg for his life? Did he snivel like the common coward a Soul Reaper really is?"

Armando was referring to Squad 9 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Benito had planned to kill him personally in order to remove one of the few actual threats to his plan. And he would've been dead if it hadn't been for that mystery man. "Gather up the other generals," Benito replied, controlling his anger. "And I will explain what happened."

Armando nodded and ran off to do so. Fielhombre Guardia, Benito's most trusted Fracción, looked at Benito. "He is dead, right?" He asked.

Benito paused. "That remains to be seen," He finally replied. "With the injuries he sustained, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't soon die."

Fielhombre's eyes widened at this. "At the moment, however, I'm pretty sure he's quite alive. How long, however, remains to be seen."

Benito turned to Fielhombre. "Inform Pascual that we have unwanted guests in out domain. Have him seek out two injured Soul Reapers and the Arrancar-traitor harboring them."

Fielhombre was shocked by this. "A traitor amongst our own kind?"

Benito nodded. "There are only a handful of Arrancar left that can perform Descorrer. And they're all loyal to me." Benito explained. "It makes me wonder who the traitor is."

Darkness. That was the last thing Ichigo Kurosaki saw before he started to pass out, his body still in shock from the deadly stab he had received from Benito. He just couldn't believe what had happened. Was Aizen really right? Was Benito truly the one who will bring down the Soul Society and with it, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I'm a failure, he thought, ready to embrace death. A complete and utter failure.

The depressed strawberry was ready to die, too ashamed to face anyone because he had failed those he cared about. Renji...he thought, Akio...everyone...and especially Rukia...

The young captain could not find the strength to cry, nor would his body allow it due to it being occupied with the injuries. I'm sorry, he said to himself. I let all of you down. I tried to protect all of you, but in the end...I failed to realize just how useless I really am.

I'm sorry, everyone, he thought, especially to you Rukia.

Rukia, the love of his life, the annoying midget that could put a smile on his face on any given day. I love you Rukia, I love you so much. But Renji was right, I don't deserve you. You deserve a king...more than a king, someone who could give you the world. Someone who could protect you with his life, time and time again. And I couldn't do that. I failed you Rukia, but I will always love you.

"I hope..." Ichigo whispered as his consciousness started to wane even more. "I hope you find someone who can protect you."

Renji Abarai could only remember one other time he had felt so guilty. It had been two years ago when he had at first chosen to not help Rukia during her execution. The guilt he had felt when he realized his mistake back then, however, was nothing compared to the guilt he was feeling now. This time, he had not just betrayed Rukia, but he had betrayed Ichigo and the rest of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. And all because I got a little jealous. Renji thought, bitterly.

It was an understandable reaction to some, but in the end it was selfish. For if Renji truly cared about Rukia, he would've respected her decision. But in the end, it was his own insecurity that came from being left alone that caused him to make such a mistake. And Ichigo ended up paying for his mistake. I swear, Renji thought, I swear on whatever honor I have left...to never take the path of a coward again. I will bravely take what's coming even if it's something that I hate...like Ichigo and Rukia being together. If I can't do that...then I have no right to even call myself a friend to anyone.

Renji watched as another hole opened up in front of him as he was carried down this familiar path of darkness. This is definitely a Garganta we're going through. Renji thought. Which can only mean we're going back...back to Hueco Mundo.

Renji paled upon the realization of this. He did not have good memories of this place (nobody did). He slowly realized that the person who saved them was an Arrancar. Crap, he thought. As the humans say, out of the frying pan, and into the microwave.

"Hey, Arrancar," Renji managed tentatively. "Why'd you..."

The cloaked Arrancar shook his head, silencing him. The cloaked Arrancar then moved with Sonido across the deserts of Hueco Mundo. Of course, Renji thought. Most of this place is under that bastard Benito's control. Makes me wonder if there's anywhere safe here.

Ichigo woke up in a very familiar place. A place filled with hundreds of skyscrapers. There was only one place he knew of that was filled with skyscrapers: His Inner World. That world had two inhabitants. One he was cool with, one not so much. "Ichigo." Came a very familiar voice.

Ichigo turned around to see the spirit of his Zanpakutō, the old man named Zangetsu. "Came to say goodbye old man?" Ichigo asked sadly.

"Quit acting like a pussy King." Came another familiar voice.

Ichigo's Inner Hollow soon appeared. "You do this every freaking time. You lose to one guy and you get all depressed. It makes you look like a wuss."

Ichigo glared at the Hollow. "Piss off, you weren't much help you know."

Hearing how useless he really was infuriated the Hollow. He prepared to strike the man who he had been trying to take over for a long time, only to be grabbed by Zangetsu. "You were quite useless." Zangetsu told him.

Zangetsu then turned his attention back to Ichigo. "That Arrancar was quite powerful, wasn't he?"

Ichigo nodded sadly. "We're clearly not strong enough at the moment to fight him." Zangetsu continued.

"That's encouraging." Ichigo muttered sarcastically.

"So clearly," Zangetsu continued. "We're going to have to come up with something new to fight him."

"And what would that be?" Ichigo asked, irritated. "It's clear that this guy's stronger than most Soul Reapers. He might even be a match for the old man."

Ichigo sighed. "There's nothing that a Soul Reaper can use to beat him."

Zangetsu's hard expression remained. "If one door won't open," he said after a long pause. "Then find one that will."

Ichigo turned to his partner when he heard these cryptic words. "Why the hell do you have to speak in riddles?"

"You must find that door yourself," Zangetsu said, ignoring his partner. "But first, you must wake up."

"Wake up?" Ichigo repeated. "But I'm dying, right?"

Ichigo was suddenly surrounded by darkness once again.

Damn old man, Ichigo thought. He always does this!

Suddenly, Ichigo felt the spot he had been wounded become damp. What the hell? Ichigo thought. Why am I wet all of a sudden? What's going on outside of my head right now?

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open just as his wounds received another splash of liquid. He then looked up and discovered with horror that the liquid was saliva from a hooded man's mouth. "What are you doing?" Ichigo screamed.

The cloaked figure noticed that Ichigo was awake and screamed. "ICHIGO!"

A woman? Ichigo thought.

The hood flew back as the woman was revealed to be a busty green-haired girl with hazel eyes. The woman threw her arms around Ichigo in a vicious hug and sobbed. "I'm so happy you're okay!" The woman sobbed happily.

Ichigo, despite being in a chokehold, still recognized this woman."Nel?" He managed to choke out.

Nelliel Tu Odelschvank, the former Espada, kept her tight grip on Ichigo. "Oh Ichigo, why didn't you visit earlier? I was so sad!"

"Long story," Ichigo gasped. "But could you please let go?"

"He's right, you're gonna kill him!" Renji spoke up, finally overcoming his shock.

Upon hearing that she might kill her beloved Ichigo, Nelliel let go. She sniffed and smiled. "I'm so happy to see you again." She said.

Ichigo smiled. He then noticed something: his wounds had been healed. "Hey, my wounds are gone, how'd that happen?" He asked.

Nelliel smiled brightly. "Of course they're gone, Nel Shower will heal any wound."

Nelliel turned to Renji. "In fact, it's time for Mr Redhead's treatment."

Renji backed away as quickly as his one good leg would allow. "Hell no!" He shouted. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you vomit on me!"

"It's not vomit, it's saliva." Nelliel retorted."

"IT'S VOMIT!" Renji screamed.

Ichigo laughed, but then he realized something. "Wait, what're you doing in your adult form?" Ichigo asked. "Last I saw you were a little kid again."

"Oh that," said Nelliel. "That is a tale of a young woman's wish to see her Ichigo again!"

"I had a feeling she'd give a messed up answer like that." Ichigo muttered.

"You see," Nelliel began. "After the fight with Nnoitra, all my memories came back. That being the case, I vowed I would train so I could revert back to that form forever. That way, should Ichigo ever come back, I could be the one to protect him!"

Nelliel's smile widened. "My dream has finally come true! I protected Ichigo this time!"

Ichigo remembered his crushing defeat at Benito's hands and frowned slightly. Then something else crossed his mind. "How'd you even know we were in trouble? And how'd you even manage to get to the Soul Society to go to Karakura Town?" Ichigo asked.

Nelliel's smile, if even possible, widened more. "I have three super secret spies that work in Las Noches. I met them with Dondochaka and Pesche and they immediately asked to join us."

Nelliel's face formed a more quizzical look. "Although its strange, all three took one look at me and started drooling. In fact I think I heard one mutter a word that starts with a 'b' but I can't figure which word it was."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? IT'S OBVIOUS WHY THEY WANTED TO JOIN!" Ichigo and Renji screamed in unison.

"I was informed that the king had a super secret plan to kill the Captains of Squad 9 and Squad 3. I soon learned that everyone was excited that 'Captain Kurosaki' would be dead soon. I realized that Ichigo might be in trouble. So I snuck into Las Noches. As it turns out, a former Soul Reaper that defected had established a permanent link between Las Noches and the Soul Society. So I used that link, went to the nice town, and SAVED ICHIGO!" Nelliel squealed the last part.

Damn that Mayuri, Ichigo thought. Now they can attack us at anytime they want.

For the first time, Ichigo noticed the location they were in, they weren't just in Hueco Mundo, they were in a small, dark cave. "You live here?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

Nelliel smiled sadly. "There's no other choice," she replied. "Most Hollows, regular and Arrancar alike, are taken to serve King Muerta. Most pledge their loyal for the better world for our kind that he promises them. Those who refuse are killed. Only a few manage to avoid his Cazadores and are forced to hide out."

"Cazadores?" Renji inquired.

"His police force and the men who gather soldiers for his army. It doesn't matter who you are, you will be brought to the king, and you will either serve him or die."

Ichigo scoffed. "That bastard," he said. "What kind of better world is he preaching?"

Nelliel paused, she then shockingly gave Ichigo a hard look. "You shouldn't speak so ill of him, Ichigo." She told him.

Ichigo looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" Was all he could say.

Nelliel sighed. "He may seem heartless, but he wasn't always that way."

"You make it sound like you know him." Renji pointed out.

Nelliel's mind seemed to wonder as she looked outside the cave. "Yes, I knew him once, and that was a long time ago. He was a magnificent man. One who preached peace and harmony among the Arrancar."

Nelliel looked down. "He was a good friend as well. I truly admired his ideals."

"You two were friends?" Renji asked.

Nelliel nodded. She then got up. "I'm going to see how Pesche and Dondochaka are doing with catching dinner tonight."

Before she left, Nelliel stopped and looked at the two. "Remember you two, love and friendship are permanent. As such, it is a friends responsibility to help one find the right path once again. If I don't do that for Benito, I'm not worthy of being his friend."

Nelliel left the cave. Friendship is permanent huh? Ichigo and Renji thought, looking at each other.

After a long, awkward pause, the two spoke in unison. "I'm sorry."

The two looked at each other in shock. "Huh?" They both said.

Ichigo gestured to Renji to go first. "I'm sorry," Renji repeated. "I was the one that got us into this mess. I was willing to give up two great friendships with you and Rukia just because I wouldn't accept that Rukia might love someone else just a bit more. I was selfish and stupid and I'm sorry."

Ichigo sighed. "I'm sorry too," he said. "I was worried about how you'd react but I chose not to do anything, I figured that if you had a problem then you'd deal with it. I'm sorry, a real friend wouldn't have left you alone while he dated the girl you like."

Ichigo chuckled. "Although I won't deny you screwed up big time."

Renji nodded. "I did, didn't I?"

Ichigo nodded. "But we're gonna fix this, we're gonna get back to the Seireitei, and then we're gonna get everyone else, come back here, and kick that bastard, Benito's ass." Ichigo said confidently.

The two were silent for awhile before Renji spoke again. "About what Nelliel said...do you really think there was a time where that guy was actually...nice."

Ichigo paused for a moment. "I don't know, Renji," he said. "I don't know."

Benito silently looked across the fields of Hueco Mundo from the balcony in his chambers. "Could the cloaked one really be..."

Benito heard someone enter the room. "They're angry, aren't they?" He asked.

Tia Halibel shrugged, Benito had told his generals that Ichigo Kurosaki might not be dead. They were all silent, but Benito could tell they were shocked...and angry. "Morale will probably be lowered...unless the Cazadores produce results and bring those three to us." Said Halibel. "So yes, they're upset."

Benito nodded. "Tell me Tia, who do you think our little mystery traitor is? There aren't many Arrancar that can use Descorrer you know."

Halibel thought about it. "Do you have anybody in mind?" She asked.

Benito chuckled. "I might have a few."

Benito left his position at the balcony. "I'm going to contact the Cazadores and tell them to be extra vigilant. These aren't your average on-the-run soldiers, these are two Captains, and with them is possibly an Espada-level Arrancar."


	2. Chapter 2: Sorrow Redefined

A.N: And now we will see what's going on in Soul Society.

Chapter 2: Sorrow Redefined

He couldn't be dead...he just couldn't! Neither of them could be!

These thoughts and more thoughts of absolute sorrow in Rukia Kuchiki's mind as she slumped in her bed crying her eyes out for the second straight day. "Why'd this have to happen?" She asked to no one in particular. "Why?"

Ichigo's friends and family weren't taking it very well either. Isshin hadn't slept for two days, Yuzu and Karin hadn't left their rooms, Orihime had stopped eating, Keigo and Mizurur wept for their friend, even the normally stoic figures that were Chad, Uryū and Tatsuki shed tears. Tatsuki had even missed Karate practice for the first time ever. In fact, she didn't even bother going to school. Rukia knew she was probably taking it harder than everyone else. She had known Ichigo the longest.

Regardless, everyone knew that any sorrow they felt that came from Ichigo's death, was nothing compared to what Rukia was feeling at the moment. What she was feeling was beyond sorrow, it was absolute grief and loneliness that came from losing the love of your life. Few recovered from something that tragic. Even fewer recover when the surviving member of the relationship realizes there were so many things they could've done together. Yes, nothing could compare to the sorrow of Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ichigo..." She sobbed. "Please come back..."

Byakuya Kuchiki was a stoic man, but that didn't mean he was heartless. It may have been true that Ichigo, in his eyes, had no regard for manners. But that didn't change the fact that in the end, Ichigo was undeniably the most pure-hearted individual he had ever met. He was irreplaceable.

Then there was Renji. Another idiot at times. But his loyalty and dedication was unmatched. Another irreplaceable man in Byakuya's eyes. Following the law was important, true, but what Byakuya had forgotten was that the mark of a good Soul Reaper is dedication to what he believes in. And Ichigo and Renji had reminded him of that.

The noble could not focus on his work, his mind clouded with a mixture of sadness, shock, and hate. Hate for the Arrancar who took the life of two captains...no, two comrades. Worst of all, this Arrancar's actions had destroyed Rukia mentally. Something else that was unforgivable. "The Head Captain will be calling us to discuss funeral arrangements for Ichigo and Renji soon." Said Byakuya.

Shūhei Hisagi nodded. "It's understandable if you don't want to be here sir." He said. "I can handle this, your sister needs you."

Byakuya shook his head. "I cannot comfort her because I cannot relate to her," he explained. "I lost Hisana because of a fatal illness. Something that couldn't have been avoided."

Byakuya's expression darkened. "But the deaths of Ichigo and Renji could've been avoided if we had acted more carefully. Rukia knows that and that is what's truly killing her right now. Believe me Shūhei, none of us can truly understand the pain she is in right now."

Across the Seireitei, people were taking the deaths of the two captains in different ways. Izuru Kira always looked gloomy, but people could tell that he was sadder than usual. He and Renji had been good friends at the Academy. Isane Kotetsu wouldn't come out of her room because she was so ashamed that she couldn't save either of them in time. Nemu Kurotsuchi had to leave work, overcome by grief after learning of the death of the man who encouraged her to live on her own. Tetsuzaemon Iba had joined Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa in giving both men a Squad 11-style funeral which was basically drinking and fighting in their memory. Yachiru Kusajishi may have been young, but she understood death and she cried through the first night when she heard that her favorite orange-head and redhead had died. Even Rangiku Matsumoto was deeply saddened by these events. So much so, that she did not drink.

The Captains weren't faring much better either. Unohana tried to work, but found that the guilt that was in her heart that resulted from not saving two men she was greatly fond of weighed her down greatly. Sajin Komamura was once heard howling at the moon, possibly due to the sadness of losing two comrades. Consumed by guilt as well, Shunsui started to drink even heavier. His, lieutenant, Nanao Ise didn't get angry with him, she was having a hard time as well. Tōshirō Hitsugaya could not focus on his work as well. The loss of two men he knew well took a heavy toll on the young captain. Ukitake didn't take the news well either. He immediately lapsed into another fit of his tuberculosis. Even Kenpachi Zaraki seemed affected by the loss of the two captains. He wouldn't eat, sleep, drink sake, or even fight. He would just sit and stare off into the distance all day. This was quite strange because Kenpachi was almost never affected by the deaths of comrades. Two widely accepted theories explained this. Kenpachi had wanted to be the one to kill Ichigo in a mighty fight and now he had lost his chance. Also, Kenpachi knew that the Arrancar had played a dirty trick. And true warriors like Ichigo and Renji did not deserve to die from dirty tricks.

Shinji Hirako and the Visored Unit also did not handle the deaths of either man well. More noticeably upset over Ichigo's death, and for understandable reasons. As a Visored, Ichigo had technically been one of them, even though he would've never admitted it. And despite his hostility towards all eight of them, they had all grown fond of him. Mashirō Kuna sniffled. "Is...is Berry-Boy really dead?" Mashirō managed to ask.

Kensei Muguruma, for once, did not get angry at her for asking the obvious. He simply nodded. He knew it would be insensitive for him to act that way in the wake of a good man's death.

Off to the side, Hiyori Sarugaki whimpered. Lisa Yadōmaru picked up on this. "Hiyori, are you crying?" She asked in surprise.

Hiyori did her best to glare at Lisa. "No!" She replied. "I just have something in my eye. The damn thing won't come out."

Rose Otoribashi sighed. "It is okay to cry Hiyori. We all are."

Hachi Ushōda nodded. "Ichigo was a good young man. No, he was a great man."

"Never gonna be another one like that kid." Love Aikawa said in agreement.

Hearing this, a dam seemed to break in Hiyori's eyes as tears flow out of her eyes. "Why'd that dumb ass have to die!" She sobbed, acting completely out of character.

"This is war," said Shinji, who had been quiet up until this point. "War has death. We just didn't expect Ichigo to be among the dead."

Everyone looked at Shinji in shock. "How could you say that?" Lisa asked in shock.

Shinji looked at his friends. "Don't misunderstand me, I'm quite upset. But I'm not gonna sit here and cry about it. I'm gonna get ready to fight so I can kick the ass of whoever killed our friend."

Shinji turned to leave. Just as he was at the door, he spoke once more. "That's what Ichigo would've wanted."

As Byakuya had predicted, the Head Captain, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, had called a meeting to discuss the funerals for Ichigo and Renji. "As you all know," the elderly Soul Reaper began solemnly. "Two days ago, we suffered a great tragedy in this war. Two days ago, we lost two of our fellow captains, two of our brothers. Ichigo Kurosaki and Remji Abarai both lost their lives in the line of duty in a heated battle in Karakura Town."

Everyone nodded solemnly. Soifon looked at her boyfriend, Akio Yamamoto. He wasn't his usual jovial self, that was certain. But it went further than that. He was refusing to meet anyone's gaze. He wouldn't even return his own girlfriend's gaze. Soifon was worried when she saw this. Akio...please be okay. She pleaded.

She knew that him and Ichigo were close, but his father had taught him to handle the deaths of comrades, right? "We will certainly hold a funeral with full military honors for both men, for both were exceptional captains, and exceptional people. Both are irreplaceable."

At this, Rukia Kuchiki stormed in. "Cowards!" She screamed. "All of you!"

Everyone looked at the angry lieutenant in shock. "Why haven't we decided to invade Hueco Mundo yet. Isn't it obvious? They're mocking us! Every single one of then! They attack us constantly and we have not struck back when it's obvious where they are!"

Byakuya moved to silence Rukia, but was stopped with a hand from Akio, who was obviously angry. "You're all cowards!" Rukia shouted. "They've issued a direct challenge for us to come after them and none of you will take the initiative! It's pathetic! Ichigo and Renji are dead and it's your fault! It's not just your fault, you don't even care! Even now, you just stand here while down in Hueco Mundo they celebrate the fact that they took advantage of our weakness: That we are defenders not attackers!"

Tears threatened to fall down Rukia's eyes. "I admired the Thirteen Court Guard, I thought they stood for something. And they do stand for something: Only fighting when it concerns them! So what if there's a big powerful army down in Hueco Mundo? Better there than here where it might affect me..."

"RUKIA!" Akio finally lost his temper. "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Everyone looked at the man they believed to be so levelheaded in shock. "You're being selfish Rukia." Akio growled, his fists clenched. "You're being real selfish."

That was when everyone saw the reason why Akio was avoiding their eyes. He had tears in his eyes. "Do you know why we haven't attacked Hueco Mundo yet? It has nothing to do with bravery or cowardice, but that it's a suicide mission."

Rukia's eyes widened at this. "You know, you look at humans these days and they have it easy when they fight. They scout areas with satellites and what not. But with Hueco Mundo, we know absolutely nothing about that place. Sending an force in their is suicide. It's like sending a lamb into a lions den. We all knew that and so did Ichigo and Renji.

Tears fell down Rukia's face when the realization hit her. "You're selfish for thinking none of us care, too, you know that? You think we're so callous that death means nothing to us as the rulers of death?"

Akio left his spot and walked up to her. A tearful glare in his eyes. "He was my friend," Akio said. "They both were! Just like they were friends to everyone else here!"

Tears were starting to flow freely as he continued. "But Ichigo...he was more than that. He was my brother...the brother I never had, and I loved him."

Akio leaned down to look Rukia in the eye. "If you think that you're the only one upset by this tragedy...then you've really disappointed me."

Akio turned to his adopted father. "I need to be alone for awhile." Said Akio.

With that, Akio left the meeting room. Rukia collapsed to her knees and cried harder than before. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I'm just...so sad. I've lost the man I love and my best friend."

Komamura nodded. "It's alright, we're all upset. And we understand completely."

As Komamura calmed Rukia, Unohana looked at Soifon. "Are you really going to leave Akio like that?"

Soifon sighed. "He asked to be left alone, he needs to clear his head. Sometimes two lovers must give each other space. At least, that's what Lady Yoruchi taught me."

Shunsui turned to his former teacher. "So, Old Man Yama, what's that all about? I would've thought you had taught Akio how to handle a friends death in this business."

Yamamoto sighed. "I tried to, but I failed. That may be a problem for Akio, but that love he has for his comrades is also a good quality to have."

Shunsui nodded in agreement. "But he must accept it at some point. But I cannot teach him that, he must learn it himself at this rate." Said Yamamoto.

Akio Yamamoto stormed into the Squad 5 Barracks. The Spiritual Pressure that was being released due to his rage and sadness was causing the majority of his subordinates to keep their distance. In fact, it seemed that only the devoted Momo Hinamori was willing to approach him. "Captain Yamamoto, would you like some tea?" She asked, not fully understanding his current emotional state.

Akio simply walked past Momo. "Leave me be for awhile." He said, trying not to break down and cry in front of his subordinates.

Akio quickly moved into his office. The minute the door was shut, he lost all emotional control. Slumping to the floor, Akio started to cry heavily. Everything he had said to Rukia in the Meeting Room had been true. He had, indeed, viewed Ichigo as a brother, similar to the relationship between Shunsui and Ukitake. When he had been Ukitake's lieutenant, the kind captain had taut him that friendship was something to be valued because in an army, one never knew what was going to happen. So, in Ukitake's opinion, and Akio had taken this ideal to heart, it was important to try and create as many friendships as possible and value them all greatly. However, he had grown particularly fond of Ichigo. While the orange-haired captain was certainly standoffish and confrontational at times, it was his nature, Akio couldn't blame him, he was still had a big heart and was a genuinely kind person. Simply put, Akio quickly grew fond of Ichigo and vowed to value the friendship those two shared more than any other friendship he gained. When he had been informed that Ichigo was dead, he refused to believe it. Ichigo was too strong to lose. In the end, however, he was forced to accept it. In the process, he learned that the one who killed Ichigo was apparently the King of Hueco Mundo. Akio got to his feet. "King of Hueco Mundo..." He said quietly, yet angrily.

Akio then slammed his fist into the wall. "I swear I'll get you for this, I will avenge my brother." Akio vowed.

Akio would have his revenge, he would see to it that the king would suffer.


	3. Chapter 3: Countdown to the Invasion

A.N: And now, both sides prepare for war. Both in different ways.

Chapter 3: Countdown to the Invasion

"Attention!" Fielhombre's voice was booming. "All rise and show your respect for our king!"

Benito inspected the army he had spent two years assembling. It would definitely be enough. While most of the Arrancar in the army certainly weren't at the level of the Espada or even the Fracciónes, they were still strong enough to present a challenge to a regular Soul Reaper. Then there were the others. Along with the Arrancar he had worked to bring into his army, there were Adhuchas, Gillians even and regular Hollows. They would be used as the destroyers. The ones that could crush buildings and break up crowds. The only thing that Benito regretted in this two-year endeavor was being unable to find any Vasto Lordes. Unfortunately, few Hollows evolved to that level and most were killed either after Aizen made them into Arrancar or when they refused to serve him. In fact, the only former Vasto Lordes he knew of were himself, Tia, Barragan, Adolfo, the last Espada One and Zero, Ulquiorra, and her...

It didn't matter, everything was falling into place just as he had planned it. All he had to do now, was wait.

"How are our numbers, Fielhombre?" Benito asked.

"Palmira, the list." Fielhombre ordered.

Palmira nodded and handed Fielhombre a sheet of paper. Clearing his throat, Fielhombre started to read. "Right now, our numbers add up to at least 3,000 Arrancar, 1,000 Adhuchas, 2,000 Gillians, and 6,000 Hollows."

Benito nodded, many Hollows had attempted to become Arrancar to take the throne when Hueco Mundo was leaderless, none of them succeeded and most of them ended up following Benito when he proved that he was stronger...most of them. "Impressive numbers," Benito said. "Just enough to produce the outcome we want. Although, I think I will order Captain Quique to double his efforts into finding some last minute recruits. One can never have enough soldiers, wouldn't you agree, Fielhombre?"

Fielhombre nodded in agreement. He wanted to watch the Seireitei burn just as much as his master did. He hated Soul Reapers, all Hollows did, but he took his hatred one step further. Soul Reapers, Hollows, and Quincy's were all the same in his eyes because they all had one common similarity: They all do what is necessary for their species to survive, all species did. It was in their nature. Yet the Soul Reapers and Quincy's decided a long time ago that Hollows were a species that didn't deserve to exist. In a way, there was some truth to that, Fielhombre would admit that much. They were monsters in the end, but they can't change who they are and yet every day they're hunted for that reason. Soon, the Soul Reapers would pay, if they were not going to allow their species to flourish, then there was no choice but to kill them all.

"You will all be a part of history soon," Benito said to his army. "Once everything falls into place, you will all be in the home of your most hated enemy. Our new world will be completed very soon. But it can only happen if you are all willing to fight and, if it is needed, give your lives for this grand vision. Tell me, are you?"

The cheering gave him the response he needed. "Excellent," Benito clapped his hands together. "Return to your regular duties, and train and rest in your spare time. The day of reckoning is coming very soon."

Benito spun around and headed back into Las Noches, intending to spend some time with his lovely queen. "Tell me something else, Fielhombre," Benito began. "How's the construction on our little...surprise going? I've been told things have sped up since Mayuri joined us."

Fielhombre nodded. "You are correct sir. Construction has sped up. When the Soul Reapers do come for us it should be ready."

"Good, good." Benito chuckled.

Fielhombre saw his expression darken, taking on an almost demonic appearance. He knew that that was when Benito had some truly viscous thoughts in his mind. Benito may seem, composed, and he was, but there were times when he was truly frightening. "How do you know the Soul Reapers will come?" Fielhombre asked. "An invasion of Hueco Mundo seems like suicide due to the lack of knowledge of the area."

Benito nodded. "That's certainly true, Hueco Mundo is certainly an uncharted land to others. However, there's one thing that will eventually bring them to us."

Fielhombre thought it over. Then it hit him. "Captain Kurosaki and Captain Abarai."

Benito nodded again. "Regardless of how they feel about an invasion now, there will come a time where far too many will want to avenge the deaths of two of their own and come together to request an invasion. In every war, there comes a time when emotion overrules logic."

Palmira then spoke up. "Speaking of Kurosaki, how did you find him? We determined that he was the second strongest captain because of all the power he continues to gain."

Benito nodded. "It's a good thing that Captain Quique's Resurrección matches up well against most Soul Reapers, he is definitely stronger than most of the captains. Only Kyōraku and Unohana could match him blow for blow and only Yamamoto is definitely stronger."

Benito paused. "He's definitely Isshin's son."

Benito looked at Palmira and Fielhombre. "But remember, he isn't invincible."

Palmira shook her head. "Of course not sir, you beat him."

Benito shook his own head in response. "No, I beat him while he was injured. It's a shame I have to kill him when Captain Quique brings him to me in shackles. I would've very much like to have fought him at full strength. But again, he's not invincible. His one major weakness is how his power is beyond his control."

Palmira was surprised. "Is that possible?"

Benito nodded. "Quite, Ulquiorra explained to me that there were times when his power is stronger than him and times when he was weaker. And that was before he became even stronger than he was the day Ulquiorra first studied him. Right now, he'd be even stronger than Ulquiorra and perhaps he'd be at Tia's level before the power I gave her and the other generals."

Benito paused again. "Oh yes, it is a good thing that Captain Quique matches up well with most Soul Reapers."

Rukia had her mind made up. If she didn't do this, she would never last in Hueco Mundo, not against the king, not against his generals, she'd only be good for a fight against the lower level soldiers. That alone was enough for her to decide on this. It was risky, but she knew there was going to come a point where she had to be stronger. Especially with Ichigo and Renji gone. After entrusting the third seat with her, Rukia left the Soul Society for Karakura Town. She constantly reminded herself of her goal as she stepped out of the Senkaimon and walked to the front door of the Urahara Shop. Kisuke Urahara was going to agree to her demands, regardless of how dangerous it was. After knocking on the door, Rukia waited a few seconds and was soon let in by Tessai Tsukabishi, Urahara's main employee. She found Urahara sitting in a chair in the back of the store. He looked worse than before with the dark circles around his eyes as well as bags. He was probably hurting as well, Ichigo would never admit but the two were close.

"Rukia? This is a surprise." Said Urahara.

Rukia dropped to her knees and was soon shamelessly bowing in front of a guy who used to annoy her on a daily basis. "Train me to achieve Bankai, just like Yoruichi did to Ichigo."

Urahara was shocked by her request. "Wh...what?"

Rukia was holding back tears. "I want to become stronger," she choked. "Ichigo always protected us...especially me, but I couldn't do the same when he needed it."

Urahara looked at her sympathetically. "That's why I want to become stronger," she said. "I want to take Ichigo's place, I want to protect everyone for him."

Urahara thought it over. "You'll see!" Rukia insisted. "I will prove it to you that I can do it. I'll become so strong that I'll stop these monsters from hurting everyone else myself if I have to!"

Urahara soon made up his mind. Chuckling, he got to his feet. "You want to become stronger, huh?" He replied. "Well, Ichigo would never forgive me if I said no to you."

Urahara turned around. "Come with me, I'll show you how you can achieve Bankai the same way Ichigo did."

Yamamoto grunted as he took a long sip of the tea Norio prepared for him. Things were certainly starting to fall apart. Even though nobody realized it yet, while it was true that the main strength of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads was in its captains, the reality was that there were some who's presence held it together the best. Ichigo Kurosaki was one of them.

Among the squads, Squad 9 is the most desired to join due to it being led by the Hero of the Winter War. Central 46 had made the move specifically to restore confidence in the squads. Yamamoto disagreed with those reasons. Ichigo had had potential and needed a chance to be placed in the right direction. Not become Central 46's puppet in making them look like geniuses. However, ultimately, Ichigo was dead along with Renji Abarai. And morale was being lowered by the minute with their deaths.

It made him wonder, was an invasion of Hueco Mundo worth the risk? If he didn't make a decision soon, there would be no chance of victory.

Akio entered the dining room and took his seat. "Father." He said curtly, bowing his head slightly in respect.

Yamamoto returned the bow. He noticed that Akio seemed calmer than yesterday when he exploded at Rukia Kuchiki. Admittedly he had been worried about his adopted son, the boy had spent the entire day locked up in the Squad 5 Barracks. At least, that was what he had been told. "You certainly seemed to have...calmed down." Yamamoto said carefully, trying not to upset him.

Akio nodded. "Have you accepted it then?" Yamamoto asked, even more careful then before.

Akio shook his head. "I cannot accept the death of a friend because friends are irreplaceable." He replied.

The young man then looked at Yamamoto with absolute conviction. "However, that doesn't mean I'm going to start behaving irrationally. Whatever I do next is because the King of Hueco Mundo is an enemy of the Soul Society, not because of Ichigo or Renji."

Yamamoto nodded. "Good answer."

Akio paused for a moment. "Father," he began. "I know how I feel about an invasion of Hueco Mundo, but what is your opinion?"

Yamamoto grunted. "Didn't you say you weren't going to start behaving irrationally?"

Akio nodded. "I did say that," he said. "But perhaps we need to take the risk."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, the boy had been thinking the same thing. "After I had calmed down," Akio began. "I started thinking, fighting conservatively may not be the best strategy in a war like this."

Akio paused to let his words sink in. "During the Winter War, Aizen had hoped to wipe the Thirteen Court Guards out in one blow because of his intent to become the Spirit King. To do so, he needed an army that would hold back the captains long enough for him to create the Ōken. Hold back, not kill."

Another pause. "However, this time, the enemy doesn't hesitate to attack us at any given opportunity. It's clear that their numbers and strength are greater than Aizen's army."

Akio looked at Yamamoto straight in the eye. "I suppose my point is, if we continue to fight conservatively, there will come a point where the enemy wears us down so much that we will be wiped out eventually. If we strike first, then we'd have the advantage. Fighting offensively is better than defensively because when you're fighting offensively than you can go all out. Defenders always have to worry about the protection of their territory."

Yamamoto nodded. "You've made some excellent points, boy. And I will take them into account."

The two soon went into small talk as they finished their meals. Akio soon excused himself and went to his room. Ichigo...Renji...please have my back when this happens. He thought.

Ichigo swung Zangetsu, he soon noticed that there was no more pain in his chest from where Benito had stabbed him. Renji was also moving around better since recovering from his own injuries. Nel's certainly quite the healer. He thought. If the pain also disappeared along with the injury her skills would be a match for Orihime's techniques.

Nelliel entered the cave, along with her two idiotic 'brothers' Dondochaka and Pesche. "Any news?" Ichigo asked.

Nelliel shook her head. "They haven't made any moves yet, they seem to be waiting for something."

Ichigo thought it over. Maybe I could still pull it off.

Nelliel could tell what he was thinking. "Do not risk it Ichigo. My spies could only get you so far in Las Noches and you can't control your spiritual pressure, they'd pick you out easily."

It was true, Ichigo had been thinking of going into Las Noches with Renji and Nelliel's spies in order to get back to the Soul Society. "I've got to try at least," Ichigo insisted. "They need to know that we're okay!"

Nelliel shook her head. "That may be true," she admitted. "But if you die there, then you die for nothing. Are you really doing your comrades any good if you die? Not only that, but for real this time?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. Damn, she's right. He thought.

Ichigo looked at her seriously. "Okay, then what should we do?" He asked.

Nelliel thought it over. "The only thing we can do is wait. Either your friends will come here. Or the Los Retazos will go to the Soul Society and we will follow."

Nelliel placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "You just have to be patient. Both of you. In due time, you'll see your friends again."

Ichigo walked away. "It's not the fact that I want to see my friends Nelliel. But it's my girlfriend that I'm really missing."

A.N: Holy Crap it's been a tumultuous past few weeks. What with the surgery, pain, school and the NFL Playoffs (I'll be damned before I skip the playoffs). But it's great to be back and I hope you all appreciated this triple release. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. ND2014, out.


	4. Chapter 4: March Into Hell

A.N: Well this took longer to write than I expected. Oh well, I finished in the end. Anyways, on the subject of what's actually going on in Bleach right now, Unohana and Kenpachi are duking it out, and I've got to tell you: Unohana's real personality seriously freaks me out. A total 180 from the sweet nurse everyone knew ever since she was introduced. But hey, Kubo had to reveal the truth behind Unohana's 'scary smile' at some point. I just never would've guessed that she was the person Kenpachi named after Yachiru. Let alone the original Kenpachi. Here's to hoping both emerge from that fight alive. Soul Society needs both of those monsters to win the war.

Hope y'all like the chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: March into Hell

"I don't understand," said Komamura. "Just a few days ago we were all opposed to this. Am I correct in saying this?"

The Head Captain had announced his intentions to send a party of captain and lieutenant-class fighters to invade Hueco Mundo. There was a stunned silence among most of the captains present. All except Akio, who had a somewhat blank expression on his face. Yamamoto nodded. "That is certainly true, Captain Komamura. However, circumstances have changed. In case none of you have noticed, morale is dropping due to the deaths of two very popular captains. That's why we're sending a party of lieutenant and captain-class fighters. Morale would continue to drop if a large number of casualties occurred on our side, regardless of the outcome. Therefore, if we send a small group that successfully attacks wherever our enemy is in Hueco Mundo, we may be able to restore morale."

Yamamoto paused to allow this to sink in. "That's why I'm choosing to only send Soul Reapers who are on the level of captains and lieutenants. We have gained a good understanding on the enemy's strength and it's clear that sending regular Soul Reapers would be a waste of time. It's a high risk, but I trust you all."

Yamamoto opened one of his eyes. "I know you can pull off this attack. So are there any volunteers?"

Akio stepped forward. "You know I'm in. I've good a score to settle with those bastards."

Momo Hinamori stepped forward as well. "If Captain Yamamoto is going, then I'm going as well. It's a lieutenant's duty to follow her captain into battle."

Komamura saw Akio's determination and stepped forward. "Head Captain, myself and Tetsuzaemon will accompany Akio."

Tetsuzaemon Iba nodded in agreement. "I shall go as well." Said Tōshirō Hitsugaya. "And Rangiku is coming with me."

"What?" Rangiku said in shock. "But Hueco Mundo is supposed to be dusty and icky."

"True," said Hitsugaya. "But I would never trust you with running the squad while I'm away. So you're coming with me."

Rangiku groaned. "I will go," said Nemu. "I must."

Everyone looked at the Squad 12 Lieutenant. "I must confront Mayuri. I can't move on until I do so."

Yamamoto thought it over. "Very well." He decided.

"Hey, Old Man," said Kenpachi Zaraki. "Mind if I come along? There's got to be some strong guys down there."

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well," he said. "But I need the rest of the captains to remain here. Captain Soifon will take over Captain Abarai's post in the Fake Karakura Town and will work with Lt. Kira and the high ranking Squad 3 officers. The rest of us will remain here to defend the Soul Society."

"If that's the case, you're gonna need some extra help."

Shinji Hirako entered the room. "What the hell is with you showing up dramatically Shinji?" Akio asked.

Shinji grinned, but kept a serious demeanor. "It's cool."

Shinji quickly got back on track. "I'll lend you Love, Hachi, and Hiyori. If you're gonna keep seven of the ten remaining captains. I'll send you some of the Visored to balance it out."

"Granted," said Yamamoto. "Many thanks Commander Hirako."

Akio spoke up again after remembering something. "Sir, what about Rukia? I know she's dying for a shot at the Arrancar."

Akio saw Byakuya shoot him a glare. "Out of the question," said the elderly captain. "You know of her current state. And besides, she is currently training with Kisuke Urahara, she left yesterday and she will be gone for today and tomorrow."

Three days, that sounded familiar, but Akio didn't have time to think about it. "Then give us three days to prepare. A lengthy invasion will require preparation. And besides, I think I can keep her under control. This may be the only way for her to recover." Akio insisted.

Byakuya's glare at him remained. Yamamoto conceded. "Very well," he said. "Are there any others that the captains would like to propose?"

The only one who spoke up was Kenpachi Zaraki, who chose to bring 3rd Seat Madarame and 5th Seat Ayasegawa along with Yachiru. "Meeting adjourned." Yamamoto concluded.

As Akio left the meeting room, he was stopped by Byakuya. Akio glared at him. "This is the only way Byakuya." Akio insisted. "I'm going there for closure and I'm bringing her with me so she can too."

Byakuya returned his glare. "You can't force her to move on Akio."

"Believe me, I won't," said Akio. "But this is for the best. She can't recover if we don't give her the chance to."

Akio walked past Byakuya. "Don't interfere with me Byakuya. I mean neither you, nor your sister any harm. I promise you, when we come back, Rukia will be herself again. She may still be upset over Ichigo, but her emotional state will have recovered."

Rukia panted as she blocked yet another strike from Sode no Shirayuki. When Urahara had showed her the device that Ichigo used to achieve Bankai she didn't believe it at first, but then she stabbed her Zanpakutō into it as he instructed and in a matter of seconds, Sode no Shirayuki appeared before her.

It was difficult at first, keeping up with Sode no Shirayuki and her attacks. The woman had a style that matched up well with Rukia's counterattack-style attack. She would often follow up her attacks with new ones that had the grace of a dancer. These quick follow-up attacks would end any chance for a counterattack. Combined with her knowledge of Rukia's attacks and abilities, Rukia had spent the first day just surviving Sode no Shirayuki. The second day, however, was different. Rukia was now able to keep up with Sode no Shirayuki. Screaming out a battle cry, Rukia summoned as much strength as her small body could muster and knocked Sode no Shirayuki off balance. The Kuchiki Heiress then quickly moved in to strike her Zanpakutō spirit.

Kisuke Urahara stood off on the sidelines, watching Rukia match her spirit blow for blow. She's doing much better than yesterday, that much is for certain. He thought. I always knew that she had the resolve to do it. But now, the more I watch her fight with Sode no Shirayuki, the more I think that she could actually pull this off.

"Hey, Kisuke!" Called a familiar voice.

Yoruichi Shihōin walked towards Kisuke Urahara's side. "How's she doing?" Yoruichi asked.

"Better than yesterday," Urahara replied. "She just might be able to do it at this rate."

Yoruichi nodded. "Another Bankai user never hurts."

Urahara grunted in agreement. Yoruichi then gave her old friend a hard stare. "You've got problems, you know that?"

Urahara grinned. "Yep, I'm lazy, a shifty salesman sometimes, and a bit of a pervert."

Yoruichi shook her head. "No, it's that tendency of yours to overdo it in repaying someone." Said Yoruichi.

Yoruichi gestured to Rukia. "If you're just doing this because you feel like you still owe Ichigo, you're wrong, you know that right?"

Urahara was confused by Yoruichi's words. "Everyone's moved on Kisuke, nobody blames you for what Aizen did. Stop acting like you owe everyone."

Urahara paused, he then chuckled. "What?" Yoruichi asked.

"This has nothing to do with any debt I may be in," said Urahara. "I'm doing this because I want to, not because I have to. Rukia wants to get stronger to be more useful in the upcoming battles and I want to help her do it."

Urahara paused once more. "She's gonna need all the strength she can get too," he said grimly. "I sense a storm coming Yoruichi, and it's gonna be a big one."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "You're thinking it's gonna come to an end pretty quickly huh?"

Urahara nodded. "The Old Man's not gonna take Ichigo and Renji's deaths lying down, neither is the rest of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. The end of this war is gonna come pretty quick. And when it does, it's gonna have the fury of a hurricane."

Urahara winced as Rukia just missed getting hit by a strike from Sode no Shirayuki. "The only question is, which side's gonna come out of the storm, and which side's gonna get washed away?"

Ichigo panted as he collapsed to one knee. Dammit, he thought. She's...so...freaking...strong...

Nelliel smiled lightly at Ichigo. "You're improving every day Ichigo. It seems you've made a full recovery."

"How do you know?" Ichigo asked. "I didn't exactly last long against you."

Nelliel shrugged. "Not many do. Believe me, you've recovered."

Nelliel turned to Renji. "So, Renji, would you like to train next?"

Having watched Ichigo spar with Nelliel, Renji, his eyes wide with horror, shook his head. The busty Arrancar was frighteningly strong. Strength that made her worthy of her former title as the Third Espada. Nelliel turned to Dondochaka and Pesche. "Are there any of Benito's Cazadores nearby?" She asked.

The two idiot Arrancar shook their heads. "No Master Nel." Pesche replied.

"Trust me, we'd go crazy if them Cazadores were nearby doncha' know." Dondochaka added.

Renji looked annoyed. "I'll gladly train with those two though. I could use some good punching bags to get my strength back up."

"I don't think so." Said Nelliel, annoyed that Renji would say that about her 'brothers.'

Ichigo soon brought up a subject he had been hoping to get out for awhile. "So what exactly are we gonna do now? Now that everyone's healed up and all."

Nelliel looked at Ichigo. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Ichigo looked at her. "I mean are we really going to just sit here and wait while Benito plans another attack?"

Nelliel sighed. "We've been over this Ichigo," she said. "No matter how strong any of us are, we cannot hope to break into Las Noches due to the Los Retazos current military strength."

Nelliel's expression darkened. "And if Benito attacks us, we're doomed."

Dondochaka and Pesche's expressions saddened as Nelliel continued. "As good a man as he once was, Benito is still a born killer who would cut just about anyone down with a smile on his face if they dared to provoke him."

Nelliel paused before continuing. "And up until the last war, he was the only man to have ever matched Aizen in single combat. He is without a doubt the strongest Arrancar alive."

"He certainly doesn't seem like he'd be a close friend of yours." Ichigo noted.

Nelliel nodded. "With the way things are, you're right," said Nelliel. "But you didn't know him like I did all those years ago. That is why I try to stop him without resorting to bloodshed."

For awhile, the five individuals did not say anything. Ichigo spoke up again. "So...we still wait?" He asked.

Nelliel nodded again. "Yes," she said. "But I doubt we will have to wait long."

"Wait for what though?" Renji asked.

A small smile formed over Nelliel's beautiful features. "Your friends will be coming soon, there's no doubt in my mind about that."

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques delivered a bone crushing kick into the luckless Arrancar's chest. The soldier fell to the ground, bloodied and heavily injured. The former Espada, growled as he stood over 100 defeated soldiers. All grievously injured, but none of them dead. "Why don't you just kill us, General?" His final opponent groaned. "It's obvious we're useless."

Grimmjow paused, if it were a couple years ago he would've definitely killed them. But circumstances have changed from the time when he would've done so. "I won't," he finally said. "You may have lost but you're still an important part of the King's Army. So live."

"Good choice of words, Grimmjow." Came a familiar, chilling voice.

Grimmjow's eyes widened with fear as he slowly turned around. Benito Muerta slowly walked towards him, minding the fallen men around him. "You're finally starting to understand that I have rules in this palace."

The bastard was mocking him, Grimmjow knew that for sure. It had been just like the day the two men had met. Benito had even mocked him then. Not much had certainly changed.

Once again, if it had been a couple years ago, Grimmjow would've reacted with rage. But once again times have changed, and there was no way Grimmjow was going to risk angering Benito.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques had always considered himself fearless. But after the years he spent under Benito...the very sight of the powerful Arrancar made Grimmjow shake with fear. "Whatever." He simply muttered in response."

Benito looked across the sandy field of injured men. "Preparing for Ichigo Kurosaki?" He asked.

"Hell yeah," Grimmjow replied. "Since the bastard survived you kicking his ass I've got to be prepared so I can be the one who killed him."

Grimmjow paused before speaking again. "If anyone's gonna smash him to pieces it's me. Nobody else."

Benito's gaze narrowed in slight anger. He knew Grimmjow was directing that statement towards him, but he wasn't going to call him out on it. His efforts to 'educate' Grimmjow had been a success after all. There was no reason for him to jeopardize that success by overdoing it. "Very well," he simply said. "While every member of this army has a chance at Ichigo Kurosaki's head, I respect your wishes to be the one who kills him."

Benito turned away. "However, don't disappoint me, Grimmjow."

With that Benito walked away, intending to get doctors onto the field for the injured men. Grimmjow glared at the man from behind. Bastard. He thought.

Rukia Kuchiki gave a sigh of relief as she returned to the Squad 9 Barracks. The fight she had with Sode no Shirayuki was probably the second hardest fight she had ever experienced, the hardest being her fight with the Espada, Aaroniero. She then noticed that Akio Yamamoto was waiting by the entrance. Is he waiting for someone...he doesn't know anyone in the squad besides Ichigo and...oh, he's waiting for me. Thought Rukia.

Akio then noticed Rukia's presence and gave her a friendly smile. It doesn't seem that he's angry with me anymore, that's good. Rukia thought, relieved that she wouldn't lose another friend.

"Good to see you Rukia." Akio said kindly.

Rukia nodded, smiling. She then noticed the sadness in Akio's eyes. "I...hope you're not mad at me over what I had said." Akio continued.

Rukia shook her head. "No, you were right," she said. "I should be the one who's sorry."

The two just stood there for awhile, looking at each other with a mutual understanding of one another. Akio then decided to get to the point. "Rukia...the others have been doing some thinking, and we've decided to invade Hueco Mundo." Akio said bluntly.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "At the rate the war's going, an invasion is our only option due to low morale among the Soul Reapers outside of the captains and lieutenants."

Akio paused. "And I'd like you to come along."

Rukia was shocked even more by Akio's last words. "But...why?" She asked. "Doesn't everyone think I'm emotionally unstable?"

Akio nodded. "Some do," he said. "But I made them all see that this may be the only way people like you and me can obtain closure."

Rukia understood what Akio was talking about and nodded. "I understand that you must be exhausted, but I need you to pack any materials you may need. We're leaving tomorrow." Said Akio.

Rukia was once again surprised, but nodded. The petite lieutenant quickly went inside the barracks to pack. Akio sighed. Can you prove that my faith in you is correct? He thought. Or have I overestimated your mental strength?

The day of the invasion had come. Akio looked out at the invading force that he had been chosen to lead. Captains, lieutenants, seated officers, and Visored alike stood, waiting for the gate to Hueco Mundo to be opened. Kisuke Urahara was also among the group. The reason for this was because he had developed a technique to enter Hueco Mundo. "Akio," came a familiar voice. "A word?"

Akio turned and followed his father. When the two were out of earshot, the elder Yamamoto spoke. "Tell me boy, are you nervous about leading this invasion?" Yamamoto asked.

Akio shook his head, trying to maintain the facade of bravery and confidence. In truth, he was quite nervous. They were marching straight into enemy territory after all. Yamamoto could tell he was lying, but chose not to point that out. "Very well." Said Yamamoto.

The two remained silent for a moment. Yamamoto then spoke again. "Akio, listen, there's something I have to tell you before you leave."

Akio nodded and listened. "In case something happens...should one of us die in the upcoming conflict-and I hope that that never happens-I just want you to know that I have never regretted adopting you. I'm proud to call you my son."

Akio didn't understand why his father thought he, himself would die, but didn't care at the moment. Tears were threatening to fall down his eyes. His adopted father had been the disciplinarian-type parent ever since he had taken him off the streets of Rukongai. He had never shown any affection. And now that he was, Akio was speechless...and so happy. For those were the words that he had wanted to hear for a long time. "Thank you." He simply said.

With that, the two Yamamoto's returned to the invasion force. Both men smiling inwardly, both happy that they met the other.

"Attention!" Yamamoto's voice boomed, returning to his usual strict demeanor. "Prepare for entry into Hueco Mundo!"

The invading force gathered around and stood at attention. Some eager to get to Hueco Mundo (those were the Squad 11 and former Squad 11 members), some solemn, knowing that they were about to take part in a dangerous mission. Urahara stepped forward. "I am about to cast a spell known as the Keikaigi, a spell that I had developed myself. Once I finish the incantation, a Garganta will open. Step into the Garganta quickly as soon as it is opened." Said Urahara.

The Soul Reapers nodded. Urahara then began the incantation. "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."

The Soul Reapers looked on in shock as a Garganta opened in front of them. Akio quickly overcame this shock and spoke up. "Move!" He ordered. "It is time we enter Hueco Mundo!"

Rukia and the other Soul Reapers nodded and ran after Akio, who started running towards the dark gateway. As the last Soul Reaper entered, the portal closed, leaving Urahara alone with Yamamoto. "And there they go." Urahara simply said.

Yamamoto nodded in agreement.

The small force of powerful Soul Reapers ran for a long time on the path created by their spirit energy. Akio, who was at the head of the group, eventually noticed a break in the darkness. It was another portal. We're almost there. Akio thought to himself.

Everyone else seemed to notice this and sped up along with Akio. One by one, they leapt out of the portal and onto the sands of Hueco Mundo. Akio surveyed the dark, sandy desert before him and his group. "All right, lets begin." Akio said. "And be on guard. From here on out we're in enemy territory."

The determination on each Soul Reaper's face was evident. Especially Rukia's. "Lets go." Ordered Akio.

A.N: Thus the seeds of battle are sewn. The only question is, who will battle first? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just as I hope you enjoy the next. ND2014, signing off.


	5. Chapter 5: The Cazadores

A.N: Another chapter down. Here we will be introduced to the Cazadores. I admit that these guys were not part of the original idea, but I realized that Benito needed something that would be patrolling Hueco Mundo 24/7. So, eventually the Cazadores (translated to 'hunters') were born and placed into the story. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 5: The Cazadores

Four Arrancar silently watched as the settlement they had recently attacked burned to the ground. "And with that, another settlement with dangerous intentions is wiped from the face of Hueco Mundo." Said one. "In the name of His Majesty, King Muerta."

"In the name of His Majesty, King Muerta." The other three repeated in unison.

The one who had spoke first gave a disapproving look to the burning settlement. "What fools. The king offers a better world and all they had to do was accept service into his army. Yet they all stubbornly refused his generous terms. They brought this on themselves. They left us with no choice."

The lone female of the group nodded in agreement. "It seems as though every day we are discovering new settlements with no recruits," she said. "Hueco Mundo is truly a vast world. Call it what you like, but it is vast."

A third man spoke up. "And that's the problem. Even after all this searching, we still haven't found the 'high priority' targets His Majesty told us of. I'm getting bored with fighting these traitorous small fry. I wanna find the two Soul Reapers and that traitor that's harboring them."

The last member of the group glared at the third man. "Did you not listen to the briefing 3rd Section Captain?" He asked. "These are not common foes we face. They are very strong Soul Reapers and it is presumed that the traitor harboring them is very powerful as well."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were worried about them, Asier. Have you perhaps forgotten who we are?" Said the third man.

2nd Section Captain Asier Argamunt shook his head. "Of course not, we are the Cazadores. One of the most powerful forces within what will soon be known as the most powerful army in history."

Asier's glare returned. "But do not misjudge our foes, Eguzki. Remember the code."

Eguzki Mateu nodded. "'For those who fail the Los Retazos, their is only death in their future.' But something tells me the king doesn't practice what he preaches. Considering that the captain is..."

"Do not speak ill of the captain or the king." the first man cut in. "The captain had not failed that mission, it was never his intention to complete it in the first place. And the results might have been more favorable then the king had at first thought."

The female nodded. "Hell yeah, allowing the Soul Reapers to kill off a man who was in the end a useless general and unworthy of his title, was a benefit to us in the end."

"Deputy Captain! Deputy Captain!"

The first man turned around as two lower ranked Cazadores ran up to him. "Deputy Captain Maradona," one of the men said. "Our sensores have picked up several presences of powerful Soul Reapers."

Deputy Captain Ramiro Maradona of the Cazadores didn't look surprised. "It seems that His Majesty's assumptions were correct."

Turning to the female Arrancar, Ramiro spoke again. "Llucía, inform the captain. If these are powerful Soul Reapers, we must surround them with all our forces and wipe them out."

1st Section Captain Llucía Ybarra nodded and ran off to find their captain.

A tall, young Arrancar stood over the burning settlement on a hill. Through his glasses was a hard and disapproving gaze, just like the last four Arrancar. Fools, He thought. All of them. They had such a generous offer from the king himself and they had the audacity to say no.

The Arrancar looked down. We're all important but unimportant to his goal at the same time. I know this better than anyone else. For that reason, I try to make these people understand that it is better to say yes to the king. No means death. He could easily cut us out of his circle at any time.

"Captain!" Called out a familiar voice. "Captain Quique!"

Pascual Quique, former Fracción of deceased General Bruto de Poder turned to see Llucía coming towards him. "Sir," she said. "We seem to have picked up enemies in Hueco Mundo."

Pascual raised an eyebrow. "The three individuals the king has sent us after?"

"No sir, several incredibly powerful Soul Reapers that have entered Hueco Mundo. We think it's an invasion party."

Pascual nodded. "I see," he began. "The king warned us this would happen. And just as he predicted: Rather than sending an army the Soul Society sends a small group of powerful Soul Reapers to fight us."

Pascual pointed Llucía in the direction she had just came from. "Gather up the men. We're launching an all out attack on our invaders."

Llucía nodded. "Yes sir."

"I'm so tired!" Rangiku Matsumoto complained.

"I think some sand got into my hair!" Yumichika Ayasegawa chimed in.

Akio Yamamoto found himself contemplating murder for the first time. Well, double murder to be exact. The invasion party had been walking for four hours straight, and the last hour had been spent listening to the busty Squad 10 Lieutenant and the feather-haired 5th Seat of Squad 11 complain. "Aki' can we please stop for awhile?" Rangiku asked, hoping that the cutesy use of his name would be enough.

Momo Hinamori glared at her close friend. "Address Captain Yamamoto with the proper respect Rangiku!" She shouted.

"Momo it's fine." Akio muttered, a tick mark on his forehead, showing that he was using all his willpower to keep from killing his friend.

Akio turned to Rangiku. "We're not stopping yet Rangiku. I want to cover as much ground as possible before we stop for the day."

"But I'm so tired." Rangiku whined.

"Rangiku be quiet!" Tōshirō Hitsugaya jumped in. "We're not stopping so quit complaining. Captain Yamamoto is in charge of this invasion. That means his orders are what we're following."

Rangiku pouted and continued to whine. Akio continued to restrain himself from attacking her. Luckily, Yumichika shut up with a glare from Kenpachi and Ikkaku. Rangiku whined and pouted like a child for several minutes, until her somewhat ditzy mind came up with an idea. "Aki'," she began. "If I flashed a little boob would you be willing to stop."

Time seemed to stop. Akio turned red at her offer, red from embarrassment and anger. Tetsuzaemon, Ikkaku, and Squad 4 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada (who Unohana had sent with Lt. Isane Kotetsu as medical support) covered their noses to stop blood from coming out. Ikkaku and Tetsuzaemon then jumped in front of Akio. "Sir," they said in unison. "I think we should stop for awhile as well."

"Will you two perverts shut up!" Akio shouted.

Akio then turned the full force of his glare onto Rangiku. "And you of all people should know that I have a girlfriend who's waiting for me back at the Seireitei! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Akio then turned to Hanatarō. "And why are you getting a nosebleed? You look like a kid!"

Hanatarō looked ashamed. "Adolescence sir."

Akio wanted to find something to bang his head against. "Oh geez, we're doomed." He muttered.

Akio went past the two pleading men. "Keep moving, and do something about those nosebleeds."

Ikkaku and Tetsuzaemon looked sad at his words but complied anyway. Komamura came up to Akio and patted him on the shoulder encouragingly. "Do not lose your head so easily Young Master Yamamoto. Is it not you who attempts to create a family environment within your own squad?"

Akio nodded. "Just remember that families can annoy you every once in awhile." Komamura told him.

Akio smiled. "Yeah, you're right, I almost lost sight of that. It's just...I just don't know how Tōshirō puts up with Rangiku."

"I heard that." Rangiku said.

"Good!" Akio shouted.

That response got several chuckles from the others. Akio turned back to Komamura. "Thank you Sajin, I can't just turn my back on what I believe in."

"You're important to Head Captain Yamamoto. He wants to retire knowing he can trust you to take over." Said Komamura.

Akio chuckled slightly. "Is that why you're being so nice to me? Your debt to Dad?"

Komamura shook his head. "Of course not. Head Captain Yamamoto has done a great deal for me, that is certainly true. But as a captain it's a part of my duty to foster a good relationship with the man who leads us, be it a present leader or a future leader."

Akio nodded. "Thank you Sajin."

"Your very welcome, Young Master."

"Master Nel! Master Nel!" Pesche shouted.

Nelliel, Ichigo and Renji turned to Pesche and Dondochaka, who were running into the cave. "What is it you two?" Nelliel asked.

"It's the Cazadores," Dondochaka answered. "They're on the move doncha' know."

Nelliel's eyes widened. "They're on the move?"

Pesche nodded. "Yeah, they'd just finished burning up a settlement and just when we thought they'd be coming after us next, they started heading in the opposite direction."

"They burned a settlement?" Ichigo's eyes widened in anger.

Nelliel nodded. "Didn't I tell you? If anyone chose not to serve the king, they were killed on sight."

Nelliel addressed Pesche and Dondochaka. "Can we still tail them?"

The two Arrancar nodded. "Ichigo, Renji, lets go." She ordered.

"We're leaving?" Renji asked in shock. "I thought the idea was to lay low until we had an opportunity or something?"

Nelliel smiled. "And this is the opportunity we've been waiting for."

Renji and Ichigo looked confused. "Fate is being very kind to you boys," said Nelliel. "It seems that your friends have shown up close by and the Cazadores have noticed their presence as well."

A lone figure in the distance. That's what Akio and the rest of the invasion force was looking at after another few hours of marching (much to Rangiku's chagrin). "A lone soldier in the distance." Akio mused lightly.

"You're only assuming it's a soldier." Komamura pointed out.

Akio nodded. "I've always got to assume the worst case scenario in this kind of situation, it keeps me on my toes."

Ikkaku grinned. "Does he look strong?"

"How should I know?" Akio asked, obviously annoyed.

"Well I wanna find out!" Ikkaku shouted.

The Squad 11 3rd Seat rushed towards the figure. "Dammit, Ikkaku wait it could be a trap!" Akio shouted.

"Traps don't mean squat!" Ikkaku shouted back. "We'll kick their ass either way!"

At that moment, hundreds or warriors sprung out from the sand. "It's a trap." Akio said exasperatedly.

Everyone got into a defensive stance. "Worst case scenario?" Komamura asked Akio.

Akio shook his head. "This is beyond the worst case scenario."

"What was the worst case scenario?" Asked Hiyori Sarugaki.

"We fight a Vasto Lorde...or two." Said Akio.

Akio looked at the men that surrounded his group. "But this...well I did not see this coming."

The figure in the distance joined the group. "Invaders," began Pascual Quique. "As Captain of the Cazadores, which will serve as your welcoming party, we would like to welcome you to Hueco Mundo in a way only we Arrancar can do. Killing you, taking your bodies back to Las Noches and then displaying you as trophies to all who oppose us."

"Normally I like parties, but I think I'll skip this one." Akio said, donning a grin.

"Which one of you is the strongest than?" Kenpachi said with a feral grin.

"Kenpachi Zaraki," said Pascual. "His Majesty warned me about you. Well, as Captain of the Cazadores I am the strongest. But my men have been craving blood for awhile. That last settlement we burned just wasn't enough to satisfy them. Defeat them first, and maybe I'll consider you."

Akio glared at Pascual. "You burned a settlement?"

Pascual nodded, grinning slightly. "Of course. There are rules in King Muerta's Hueco Mundo. In order to create the New World all are required to serve with the Los Retazos. Anyone who refuses will be killed or imprisoned. Although I can't deny that most are killed. Sometimes we don't even bother concerning the king with such matters. We just destroy the entire place and massacre everyone else. I also can't deny that we take great pleasure in it."

Akio was infuriated to hear this. "You just take other peoples lives for granted like that? Don't you people have any hearts!"

"What do you care? They're your natural enemies right?" Pascual asked curiously.

Akio drew his blade and charged Pascual. "Enemies or not, lives are lives. And you seem to just take any life for granted!"

Two soldiers briefly got in Akio's way...briefly. The young captain quickly cut them both down. "So I've got to ask, if I kill you, will it matter much?"

Pascual chuckled. "You're feisty aren't you. What's the point in living when the majority of the world is against you?"

Akio's glare hardened. "And what would you know about living when you just waste the lives of others?"

Kenpachi grunted. "What's got his screw loose?"

"Captain Yamamoto probably understands better than anyone else that it's better not to take life for granted. His life in Rukongai was one struggle after another." Momo said sadly.

Akio charged Pascual, who stood calmly before the captain. Drawing his Zanpakutō, Pascual spoke up. "You're quite the passionate speaker, but words will get you nowhere here."

The two blades clashed. The murderous intent that many saw when Akio battled seriously was clear in his eyes.

With that, the other Cazadores charged the other Soul Reapers. "Here we go!" Ikkaku shouted.

Due to their supreme numbers, the Cazadores were able to attack each member of the group in numbers, not that it mattered. These were Lieutenant and Captain-class Soul Reapers, not the common Hollows they were used to fighting. That fact was what kept most of the invaders fighting evenly with the groups of foes coming after them. The only exception was Hanatarō, who teamed up with Isane.

After cutting down several opponents, Rukia found herself confronted by a man dressed in a completely different uniform from the foot soldiers. The uniform was basically a white cloak with a skull's emblem on his chest. His skin was dark and his hair was raven black like hers. "2nd Section Captain Asier Argamunt."

"Squad 9 Lt. Rukia Kuchiki."

Asier raised an eyebrow. "Squad 9, wasn't that the squad of Ichigo Kurosaki? The man slain by the king?"

Rukia furiously struck at Asier. "Speak of him that way again and I'll rip your throat out." Rukia said angrily.

"Such a fiery temper from a woman." Asier muttered. "And I thought Llucía was the only exception."

Ikkaku and Yumichika stood across from a woman with short blonde hair and a tall man with a black, chinese-style ponytail, both wore the same uniforms as Asier. "Judging from those uniforms, I'd say you guys are in a completely different class than these grunts." Said Ikkaku.

Ramiro Maradona nodded. "I am Deputy Captain Ramiro Maradona." He said bowing slightly.

"1st Section Captain Llucía Ybarra." Llucía chimed in.

"This is our lucky day Yumichika," said Ikkaku. "These two look strong."

Yumichika nodded. "Indeed, you'll probably want the Deputy Captain, am I correct?"

Ikkaku nodded, grinning. "Hell yeah, you can have the chick."

"Who says we have to choose who fights who?" Ramiro said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine fighting you both at the same time, and so is Ramiro." Said Llucía.

"Che," Ikkaku smirked. "I don't normally do two-on-two, but I guess a little change of pace is nice."

"Don't get too eager, Ikkaku," said Yumichika. "They want us to fight two-on-two, that can't be good."

Ikkaku grinned. "We're a part of the strongest squad Yumichika, they've issued a direct challenge, so lets take it."

Yumichika sighed dramatically. "I swear, your impossible to talk to when you're like this, that bravado of yours is just so ugly."

"Shut up," Ikkaku muttered. "Extend, Hōzukimaru."

"Bloom, Fuji Kujaku." Said Yumichika.

"Huh," said Eguzki. "Can't believe I got stuck fighting a midget."

Momo glared at the beefy Cazadore. "I am Squad 5 Lt. Momo Hinamori."

Eguzki picked at his ear. "3rd Section Captain Eguzki Mateu. Nice to meet you, blah, blah, blah and all that crap."

Momo could not believe this guy. "I don't normally like to fight, but for the sake of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads I will defeat you."

Eguzki nodded and drew his Zanpakutō, which was a double-sided axe. "You're funny midget. It's a shame I have to kill you."

Ichigo, Renji and Nelliel ran across the sand, trying to reach their comrades. Just hang on a little longer guys. We'll be there soon. Thought Ichigo.

A.N: This took a little longer than expected...again. But hey, at least I finished it. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. ND2014, signing off.


	6. Chapter 6: The Unseeable Terror

A.N: And so, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Unseeable Terror of the Desert

Kenpachi Zaraki hated what he was being put through, it just wasn't fair in his demented mind. Ikkaku and Yumichika got to fight two strong guys, Akio got to fight their boss, hell, even the two midget lieutenants got to fight. And here he is, stuck fighting hundreds of grunts. It's just not fair! Kenpachi complained in his mind.

"Don't swing unless swung at men, this is the Squad 11 Captain we're dealing with!" One of the Cazadores said.

That order wasn't doing any good. When Kenpachi swung, he was either taking out one or two of the Cazadores with each swing. "Come on!" He screamed at them. "Quit defending and fight me, this is getting so damn boring!"

Yachiru giggled on Kenpachi's back. "You guys might want to hit Kenny a little harder, he gets mad whenever someone doesn't play the way he wants them to."

Kenpachi managed a glance at Ikkaku and Yumichika, who were both clearly fighting a matched battle against the Deputy Captain and the 1st Section Captain. He couldn't help but feel jealous that his subordinates got to fight two strong opponents. He wasn't going to interrupt, of course, he had always taught his men not to interrupt fights, but still...

"This is so not fair!" Kenpachi screamed, swinging and cutting down several other soldiers.

"What the hell is he screaming about now?" Tōshirō asked, annoyed at his comrade.

Rangiku shrugged as she trapped several soldiers inside her Haineko's Neko Rinbu. "Whatever, he'll shut up eventually." Said Tōshirō.

"Don't worry about this one men! He's just a kid!" Shouted a soldier leading a group of men charging Tōshirō.

Tōshirō glared at them for that comment. "Reign over the frosted heavens," he said. "Hyōrinmaru!"

The ice dragon flew at the men, who froze upon contact with the attack. "So I'm short am I?" Tōshirō said angrily.

Rangiku giggled. "Well what'd you want them to call you, tall? That'd make them liars captain."

"Oh shut up!"

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Asier looked at Rukia's Shikai. "So that's a Shikai huh? Never seen one of those before. It's certainly quite interesting."

"Draw your sword and fight me," said Rukia. "I want to kick your ass so I can send the king a message about how much stronger I've become!"

Asier chuckled. "No matter how strong you are, you could never hope to be at the king's level."

Asier then got into a strange fighting stance. "However, I will comply with your request, now come at me."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "No sword?"

Asier chuckled. "I may be a gentleman, but I do enjoy living a little. Lets have some fun, eh?"

Rukia paused. It's a trap, she thought. But what could it possibly be? Best attack and try to figure out what his plan is.

Rukia charged, her Sode no Shirayuki pointed forward to stab at Asier. Smirking, Asier spoke. "Puño Hueco Técnica Cinco: Coger."

Rukia's eyes widened when Asier caught Sode no Shirayuki in between the palms of his hands without getting cut. "How..." Rukia began.

"Among the Los Retazos, there are some who are simply not as talented with the sword as they should be," explained Asier. "While the late general, Bruto De Poder chose to dedicate his fighting to improvised hand-to-hand combat, a select few chose to dedicate themselves to developing a style mixing in the power of the Arrancar. It is known as Puño Hueco, also known as the Hollow Fist."

Knocking the blade out of the way with one hand, Asier spoke again. "Puño Hueco Técnica Siete: Bala Perforadora!"

Asier punched Rukia in her midsection with the speed of a bullet. Rukia coughed up blood as she flew backwards. "Let that punch serve as the truth you must accept, you cannot defeat me."

Rukia got to her feet. Not yet, she thought. My Bankai can't be released with everyone else this close, they'd be in danger too. I have to win this with Shikai.

Eguzuki laughed happily as he swung his large axe repeatedly. Momo couldn't do much other than jump back repeatedly as she looked for an opening. Unfortunately, the hulking man didn't leave too many openings due to the size of his axe. "Snap, Tobiume."

As Tobiume took its shape, Eguzuki laughed some more. "You're getting desperate midget, that's quite amusing."

Momo's cheeks flushed from being called a midget. She swung Tobiume, sending a fireball at Eguzuki. Grinning, Eguzuki swung his axe downwards, cutting the fireball in half. "Sorry," he said mockingly. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

Momo's eyes widened. Not good, not good, not good! She thought.

Ikkaku, like Eguzuki, was enjoying his fight with his opponent. He grinned like a maniac as he attempted to break through his opponent's defense with his Hōzukimaru. However, Ramiro, who clearly was a skilled warrior himself, was blocking with little to no effort. While Ikkaku simply resorted to wearing Ramiro down, however, Ramiro was analyzing his opponent. His fighting style is clear, Ramiro thought as he blocked with his saber-like Zanpakutō. He's a typical berserker, like Eguzuki is. And just like Eguzuki he doesn't leave many openings.

This annoyed Ramiro greatly. Damn, I'm going to have to step it up a notch if I'm going to defeat this one. He's definitely stronger than his actual rank.

Ramiro grinned a little. He's hiding something, and I kinda want to find out what it is.

Ramiro leapt back. "Good sir, you intrigue me."

Ikkaku grinned. "Is that right?" He asked.

Ramiro nodded. "Normally I'd keep working with Llucía, since that is what we usually do, I seem to have grown attached to fighting you. And I think I know why: You're hiding something."

Ikkaku narrowed his glance at Ramiro. "That's a load of crap, I'm not hiding anything."

Ramiro wagged his finger. "I don't think so. Ask anyone in this army and they will tell you that my hunches are always correct. Don't try to hide whatever it is your hiding from me."

Ikkaku gritted his teeth. "Screw you buddy, I told you I'm not hiding anything."

Ramiro sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to force whatever you're hiding out of you."

Ikkaku raised Hōzukimaru. Here we go. He thought.

"Ignite, Incendio Rey." Said Ramiro.

Fire surrounded Ramiro, who soon stepped out of the flames wearing royal garb with a flaming cape and crown. His saber had also turned fire-red. "Now then, why don't you just show me what you're hiding." He said.

Ikkaku chuckled. "Oh well, you got me, I am hiding something, but you're not going to get it out of me."

Ramiro was starting to get annoyed at Ikkaku. "You will tell me what you're hiding, even if I have to force it out of you."

"Sorry buddy, but you're too weak for me to waste what I've got on." Taunted Ikkaku.

Ramiro's normally calm features darkened as he glared at Ikkaku. "What was that?" He asked.

"Geez, is your friend stupid or something?" Llucía asked.

Yumichika shrugged. "I'll admit, he may be lacking in some brain cells."

Llucía laughed. "You two are a strange pair." She said.

Yumichika nodded. "I must say, you're friend must be really interesting though if Ramiro wants to keep fighting him solo. I mean, we're usually much stronger as a team." Llucía said, twirling her dagger-Zanpakutō a couple of times.

"I mean, really." Llucía continued. "I can only remember a few times Ramiro decided to break off from our usual strategy to keep fighting solo. And when he does, it's only when he finds someone who really interesting."

Llucía sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to make due with fighting alone. As my superior it'd be rude of me to get in his way."

Yumichika charged Llucía and brought Fuji Kujaku down on her. Llucía calmly blocked the Shikai with her dagger. She has some impressive physical strength in spite of her lean frame. Yumichika thought. I must tread carefully...

Yumichika suddenly gasped, he looked down at his midsection to see another dagger had stabbed him in his abdomen. Llucía chuckled evilly. "Stupid pretty boy," she said. "You should account for any kind of situation."

Llucía continued to chuckled as Yumichika dropped to his knees. She then kicked him in the jaw, knocking him to the side. Llucía looked at Ramiro and Ikkaku and smiled. "Freeze, Hielo Reina."

Llucia's attire changed into ice-like armor. Her twin daggers turned to ice. "Now freeze." She said, stabbing the sand with her ice.

Ice started to form, making its way towards Ikkaku. Ikkaku gasped as he felt his feet being frozen. Ramiro grinned and swung his saber, cutting Ikkaku across his chest. Ikkaku cried out as he was hit with the pain of being burned and cut.

Ramiro turned to Llucía. "How dirty of you Llucía." He chided.

"Shut up," she said. "You and I both know that we have to finish this up quickly."

"You bitch." The two heard Ikkaku gasp.

Annoyed at him. Llucía walked up and stabbed him in the back. Ikkaku cried out again as more of his body froze. Soon, only his head remained. "They say that fire and ice aren't a good combination." Said Llucía.

"However, our powers are quite compatible," said Ramiro. "Whereas my power is destructive, her power is used to trap my victims. This is the combined power of Deputy Captain Ramiro Maradona and 1st Section Captain Llucía Ybarra. You and your friend are just one of hundreds of victims we've employed this tactic on. This is why as a team, we are unstoppable."

Ramiro saw Yumichika get to his feet. "Llucía." Ramiro gestured to Yumichika.

"Got it." Llucía stabbed the sand.

Yumichika saw the ice move towards him, but couldn't get out of the way. His legs were still frozen. "Dammit!" He shouted angrily.

"Two down, and several more to go." Said Llucía.

Akio's eyes widened in shock as he sensed Ikkaku and Yumichika's defeat. "No way." He muttered as he clashed blades with the Arrancar that has earned his wrath.

"Looks like two of your friends have just lost," said Pascual. "And it seems you have really underestimated us."

"Shut up you bastard. Otherwise, I swear, I'm going to hurt you even more than I was intending to." Said Akio.

Pascual chuckled. "And then you're going to teach me the meaning of life by ending my life, right?"

Akio glared at Pascual. "You're pretty self-righteous, you know that?" Pascual asked. "Do you really think your kind is any better than ours?"

Akio shook his head. "Not once have I ever thought that my own kind is perfect. I don't know if we'll ever even sniff perfection. But I do know what's right and what's wrong. And what you and you're little gang is doing is definitely wrong."

Pascual adjusted his glasses. "Haven't you ever considered why we even do what we do?" He asked.

"No, and I don't want to!" Shouted Akio. "Now light up the sky, Kaminari!"

Pascual chuckled as he blocked the electric lance that is known as Kaminari. "If anything, we're saving them. Don't you understand? If we didn't end them, the king himself would've. For those who oppose the Los Retazos, there is only death in their future. I was probably the only exception. You say I have no appreciation of life, but I do. I take lives because it'd be much better than the king taking their lives. Let me tell you something, he can be quite cruel sometimes. But because I was spared of the darkness he exhibits, I began to understand his message."

"And what message is that? That it's okay to kill people who disagree with you?" Akio asked.

"Is it any different then killing Hollows on your end?" Pascual asked. "That's pure hypocrisy you know. Back to the subject though, I at first thought he was insane, especially when he let my last master die and be replaced by a bastard of a man. But when he spared me instead of killing me for allowing General De Poder to die, I understood his ideals more: To create a new world, a world of order and perfection, the unfit must be destroyed. Believe me, it'd be crueler to allow them to live in a world they would not fit in. I now realize that General Dionisio and General De Poder were never fit to survive in that new world. And when I made the king realize that the latter was unfit, I was rewarded, not punished. Do you not understand? We are trying to create perfection."

"You can justify your actions any way you want to, but the fact remains is that your forcing your ideals on your own kind by making them fear you and killing anyone who disagrees with you." Said Akio.

"And you can say what you will," said Pascual. "But while it is true we take great pleasure in destroying those who oppose us, the fact remains is that we're saving them from living in a world they're unfit to live in."

Pascual held out his blade sideways. "Perfection can only be achieved by destroying imperfection, that is reality. The king taught me that when my actions destroyed an imperfect man."

"Shut up!" Akio shouted. "Denkimuchi!"

An electric whip was flung towards Pascual. "Vanish, Camaleón." Said Pascual.

Pascual suddenly vanished. "What the?" Akio said in shock. "That wasn't Sonido just now."

"Do you know what separates you and me, Captain?" Came the voice of Pascual. "Fear."

"What a load of crap, I'm not afraid." Said Akio.

"Liar," said Pascual's voice. "You're clearly afraid of failure, especially now that you're surrounded by the enemy. Just like I was afraid of perfection just because I had gotten used to the old world. However, I soon understood what it meant to be unafraid."

Akio's eyes narrowed in anger. "You're afraid of failure now, Captain. But I'm going to make you fear me before I kill you." Threatened Pascual.

Back at the Seireitei, Soifon nervously approached the Squad 4 Barracks. I just really need someone to talk to. She told herself.

She knocked and was soon escorted inside by a nurse. After stating her business, she was taken to Retsu Unohana, who was peacefully having tea in her office. "Ah, Soifon, what a pleasant surprise." Unohana said kindly.

It's strange that she can be this calm when we're at war. Thought Soifon.

Soifon bowed. "Good afternoon, Captain Unohana." She said.

"So, why have you decided to grace me with your presence?" Unohana asked. "Shouldn't you be on your way to the Fake Karakura?"

Soifon nodded. "Yes, of course," she said. "I just...needed someone to talk to about something."

"I'm shocked that you didn't go to Yoruichi, if that's the case." Said Unohana.

Soifon nodded, blushing slightly. "Lady Yoruichi...wouldn't be the right person to talk about."

Unohana smiled. "It's about Akio isn't it?"

Soifon's blush darkened. She nodded. "Tell me all about it." Said Unohana.

After explaining her worry for Akio's safety, Unohana smiled slightly. "Your worry is understandable, Soifon." Said Unohana. "You and Akio have found a love for one another that is obviously genuine due to your worry of him."

Soifon nodded. "But what if he dies?" She asked.

Unohana's smile remained. "He won't die, because he knows that he has people who care about him that are awaiting him, mainly you." She said.

"Don't you think that he'd be feeling the same way if your roles were reversed?" Asked Unohana.

Soifon paused, and then nodded. "I suppose." She said.

"Then you have no reason to worry, for if you were in his shoes you would do everything you can to survive for him. Therefore, he will do what he can to survive for you, right?"

Soifon smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

Akio swung Kaminari around, trying to determine where Pascual was. "Dammit!" He shouted. "Stop running!"

"That fear is horrid, isn't it?" Came Pascual's voice.

"How about you show yourself and I'll make you fear me you bastard!" Shouted Akio.

"You wish for me to show myself?" Asked Pascual. "So be it."

Akio looked behind him, expecting a strike from behind. However, he suddenly felt several excruciating, stabbing pains in several areas. He looked to see several spikes suddenly protruding from his bodies. Blood spurted out of the wounds. "Fool," said Pascual. "You expected a strike from the back. A fatal mistake."

Soifon felt her heart stop. She clutched her chest, her eyes widened. "What's wrong Soifon?" Asked Unohana.

"I just felt my heart stop, that's all." Said Soifon.

Pascual Quique had taken on the form of a chameleon humanoid. Claws started to grow out of his left hand. It was clear that those were the spikes earlier. "You are indeed afraid of me, Captain. You are weak for that very reason." Said Pascual. "You Soul Reapers claim to fear nothing but when push comes to shove, you cower."

We're without fear? Thought Akio. Ridiculous, we're all afraid of something. I'm afraid of...

A visual image of Soifon and Rukia dying flashed through Akio's mind. Another image of a dead Ichigo and Renji also took shape. Screaming in anger and pain. Akio attempted to attack Pascual with a last spurt of strength, only for Pascual to dodge to the side. His final attack a failure, Akio Yamamoto fell onto his back.

Rukia watched as one of her only living friends fell, grievously wounded. "AKIO!" She screamed in fear.

Rukia attempted to run to her friend and aid him. "You shouldn't turn your back on your opponent." Came a familiar voice.

Rukia spun around. "Puño Hueco Técnica Once: Equis Ataque!" Shouted Asier.

Asier hit Rukia with two karate chops that went into the shape of an X. Rukia gasped as she felt her ribs shatter from the attack.

Pascual just laughed as he approached Akio. "Now then, about that whole 'making you fear me.'" He said.

Pascual pressed down on one of the spikes. Akio screamed in pain as he felt the spikes dig deeper into him. "Stop it!" Screamed a downed Momo Hinamori. "You'll kill him!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they all got a glance at their downed leader. "It's over, your leader is down and will soon be dead." Said Pascual.

Asier approached Rukia, who was struggling to get to her feet. "That's game set and match," said Asier. "You lose girl."

Asier pressed his foot on Rukia's chest. "Now hold still while I smash your head open." He said, raising his fist.

Asier was suddenly sent forward. Rukia's eyes widened in shock as she watched a man in Soul Reaper robes kick the 2nd Section Captain in the back. Her eyes widened even more when she saw the orange hair on her savior. Ichigo Kurosaki smiled warmly at her. "Hey." He simply said.

Rukia's eyes threatened to well up in tears. "Ichigo..." she simply said.

A.N: He's baaaack! With Ichigo back in the game that can only mean that Renji and Nelliel are here as well. Stay tuned for the next chapter. ND2014, signing off.


	7. Chapter 7: Deathberry Returns

A.N: Whew, another chapter done. Hope y'all enjoy it.

Chapter 7: Deathberry Returns

Each of the invading Soul Reapers looked in shock at Ichigo Kurosaki, the man they had all thought was dead for several days. "No way." Said Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Ichigo..." said Hanatarō Yamada.

Ichgio gave everyone a sad grin. "Sorry I worried you all. You guys must've been really hurting, huh?"

Ichigo looked down at Rukia sadly. "Especially you." He said softly.

Rukia couldn't speak, how could she. Ichigo knelt down and brought her head to his chest. "I don't blame you for doubting it's me, Rukia, but it is me." Said Ichigo.

All this warmth I'm feeling from his heart, Rukia thought. It is Ichigo.

"Ichigo." She said, threatening to cry.

"Sh, it's okay. I'm sorry I made you worry." Said Ichigo.

Ichigo got back up. "Now then, I'm going to save everyone here."

Ichigo pointed at Pascual. "Got that Lizard-boy? I'm going to kick your ass right across Hueco Mundo. And after that, I'm gonna march right down to Las Noches and kick Benito's ass as well!"

Akio was just as shocked as Rukia was. His closest friend was standing several feet away from him alive and well. All Akio could do was smile. To make a declaration like that, he thought. It's definitely Ichigo.

Pascual chuckled at this. "You talk a big game, Captain Kurosaki," said Pascual. "Didn't you see what I did to your friend here?"

"Yeah, so what?" Asked Ichigo. "I'm still gonna kick your ass. Nothing's gonna change that. You can count on that."

Ramiro Maradona and Llucía Ybarra appeared in front of Pascual. "The captain doesn't need to waste his time with you. So why don't you try your hand with us instead?" Said Ramiro.

A second figure appeared next to Ichigo. "Two-on-one certainly doesn't sound fair now does it?" Renji Abarai asked sarcastically. "Two-on-two though, that's a fair fight. Although I'd say it may still not be, considering that you two are heavily outmatched."

Llucía glared at Renji for this comment. "You wanna say that again, Red?"

"Renji..." said a shocked Rukia.

Renji turned to Rukia and smiled. "Hey." He simply smiled.

Turning back to the two angry Arrancar, Renji spoke once more. "So how about it? You two game?" He asked.

"You're going to regret this..."

No sooner had Ramiro spoken, Ichigo and Renji appeared in front of them. Renji sent Llucía flying with the hilt of Zabimaru, while Ichigo attacked Ramiro, who barely blocked the massive blade. "What was that about your boss not needing to waste his time on me?" Asked Ichigo.

Ramiro gritted his teeth. "Don't underestimate me, I am Deputy Captain Maradona!" Shouted Ramiro.

Ramiro attempted to burn Ichigo by using the fire abilities his sword held. But Ichigo suddenly disappeared with Flash Step and reappeared behind him. "You're the one who shouldn't underestimate me, buddy." Said Ichigo.

Renji watched Llucía get to her feet. "Hey Ichigo, you got Flame-head?" He asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Oh yeah, this won't take long." Said Ichigo.

"I will make you eat those words, boy!" Shouted Ramiro, charging Ichigo.

Hachigen Ushōda, also known as Hachi, looked at the injured Akio and the powerful Arrancar that stood over him. "If I could just get him out of the way I could heal Captain Yamamoto."

Hachi quickly prepared a Kidō spell. "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudō #61, Rikujōkōrō!" Shouted Hachi.

Pascual's eyes widened in shock as he was suddenly pinned by six pillars of light. "Dammit." He muttered.

Hachi quickly prepared to move to Akio. "Just hang on Captain Yamamoto, I'll heal you as quick as I can."

"I can't let you do that."

Hachi turned around. Asier was above him, preparing to strike. "Puño Hueco Técnica Nueve: Martillo!"

Asier sent his foot down towards the large man in a way similar to a hammer. "Hadō #58, Gyakushū!" Hachi shouted.

Light encased Hachi's right fist. Hachi then blocked Asier's kick with said fist. Asier than coughed up blood as he felt the force of his attack sent into his body. "Gyakushū is a very unique technique." Explained Hachi. "It absorbs your attack power in my fist, and then sends it straight back into your body, destroying you from the inside out."

Asier chuckled and stood up. "So it may seem." He said. "I guess that means using high powered attacks is out of the question, unless I get the jump on you of course."

"Oh don't worry," said Hachi. "I don't intend to let you do that."

Eguzuki couldn't help but look jealous as his comrades started to fight three opponents who were clearly stronger than the last ones they had fought. He looked down at the injured Momo Hinamori, who was pinned under his foot. "Eh, I guess I'll just kill you and go after someone stronger." He said.

Eguzuki raised his axe, prepared to strike down Momo, only to suddenly feel a very powerful spiritual pressure. He turned to see Nelliel Tu Odelschvank standing behind him with a disapproving look on her face. "Who the hell are you?" Asked Eguzuki.

Nelliel didn't respond. "Bah, it doesn't matter. You're definitely stronger than the midget here. So I guess I'll just fight you." Said Eguzuki.

Eguzuki then raised his axe ready to fight. "I should warn you, I have no weaknesses. My abilities are so great that I leave no openings when I fight. You should just give up now woman!"

Eguzuki's eyes suddenly widened. Nelliel suddenly appeared behind him, sheathing her sword. Six slash wounds suddenly appeared across Eguzuki's body. Gasping in shock and pain, Eguzuki Mateu fell to the sand. Nelliel glared at her downed foe. "The minute you opened your mouth, you left a large opening."

Nelliel turned to Momo. "Are you all right, Soul Reaper?" She asked.

Momo nodded nervously. Nelliel smiled. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm a friend of Ichigo's, which technically makes me a friend of yours. So you have nothing to fear."

Hearing that Nelliel was Ichigo's ally shocked Momo. However, she decided to trust Nelliel's words in the end.

"Hadō #4, Byakurai!" Hachi shouted.

Asier quickly dodged the pale lighting. "Bala!" Asier screamed, launching several fast bullet-like cero's at the large man.

Hachi Flash Stepped away. "Hadō #31, Shakkahō!"

A red fireball flew at Asier. "Puño Hueco Técnica Cuatro: Bloquear!"

Thrusting his palm out, Asier stopped Hachi's Shakkahō. "It seems that we're getting nowhere in this fight." Hachi observed.

"Agreed, it's a total stalemate." Said Asier.

Asier collected himself. "I mean, you've got a close-ranged combatant against a long-ranged combatant. There's just no way either of us is going to come out the winner anytime soon."

Hachi grimaced. That is something I simply cannot have, considering Captain Yamamoto's condition.

Asier chuckled. "If that's the case, I would very much like to end this. And I will do so with my strongest attack."

Hachi remained calm as a cero formed around Asier's right fist. "The strongest attack among the Thirteen Great Techniques of Puño Hueco. Puño Hueco Técnica Trece, Cero Explosión."

Asier's fist continued to charge. "You should give up. This attack is well known for being an instant kill!"

Hachi sighed. "You got cocky and impatient, and in doing so showed me something you shouldn't have."

With a flick of Hachi's hand a yellow barrier formed around Asier's explosive fist. "What?" Asier said in shock.

"Hako Okuri." Said Hachi.

The barrier detached itself from Asier with his hand in it. The barrier then made its way into Asier's body. "What the hell did you do to me!" Asier said in shock and fear.

"Hako Okuri," said Hachi. "It is a technique I designed myself. Used to take objects from one place, and move them to another."

Asier's eyes widened. "When you started bragging about how powerful that technique of yours was, I got the idea that I could do something similar to what I had done to a foe I had defeated previously a long time ago."

Hachi's eyes narrowed. "By using your own technique against you."

Realization started to dawn on Asier, who's eyes were overtaken by fear. "I'm sure you've realized it by now, but your own attack will explode inside of you. While you are safe from its attacks on the outside, I wonder what would happen if it went off on the inside."

Asier could feel it, it was about to explode. "It seems we're about to find out." Said Hachi.

"No wait!" Asier shouted. "Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry," said Hachi. "But by now it is beyond my control."

With that, Asier's attack exploded inside of him. Asier screamed as his body exploded. Hachi simply sighed. "It seems that on the inside, you are just as vulnerable as the rest of us."

Hachi looked over at a still injured Akio and a still trapped Pascual. I now must tend to Captain Yamamoto.

Hachi quickly Flash Stepped to Akio and picked him up. "Just hang on a little longer sir." Said Hachi, as he Flash Stepped away from the battle.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted.

Llucía just laughed as the blade became its Shikai. "Bad move Red," she said. "Just a really bad move."

Renji raised an eyebrow. Llucía gestured to her ice daggers. "My daggers freeze anything they can touch. You were better off fighting me without releasing your blade."

Renji smirked. "Lets just see what happens, for fun."

Renji whipped Zabimaru towards Llucía. Llucía simply raised her daggers in an X and blocked Zabimaru. Zabimaru quickly froze over and fell to the ground, still extended. "See?" Said Llucía. "All blades are helpless before my power."

Llucía picked up Zabimaru and shattered the entire blade with one punch. She then advanced on Renji. "Ice can stop anything at any time, some of the most powerful warriors outside of Los Retazos have fallen to my daggers." Said Llucía.

Renji just grinned inwardly. "And you will become my latest victim, Red."

Renji's grin then revealed itself on the outside. "Higa Zekkō!" Shouted Renji.

Llucía's eyes widened. The blades of Zabimaru suddenly floated and launched themselves at her. Each blade pierced her in a different spot. Llucía screamed in pain. "No matter how strong you are," Renji said. "My blade is too tough to be brought down by your ice."

Llucía's body hit the floor. "It's over, you lose." Said Renji.

"Oh dear." Ramiro said quietly.

"Looks like another one of your friends just bit the dust pal." Said Ichigo.

Ramiro nodded. "So it may seem."

Ramiro looked over at Llucía's body. "It's certainly a shame too. I genuinely enjoyed having Llucía around. She was far too useful in a fight to not have."

"Is that all she was to you?" Asked Ichigo.

Ramiro shook his head. "Believe me, she was annoying as hell at times. But her actions were meant to further the cause, just like how the rest of us act to further the cause."

"Oh, you mean like killing innocents in a settlement just because they chose not to fight with you guys?" Ichigo asked angrily.

Ramiro shook his head. "You must understand, if we are to create a perfect world for Hollows than we must be thorough. Being thorough doesn't just involve destroying every single one of you Soul Reapers, but it means annihilating all potential threats to our new world. No matter what, we must destroy all possibilities of evil to achieve our goal."

"So let me get this straight," said Ichigo. "Your idea of a perfect world is creating a world full of brainwashed punks, like you might I add, that don't even try to think for themselves!"

"Improvement requires sacrifice." Insisted Ramiro. "The King promises a better world. Everything he has done has proven itself to be right so far. So we have no right to question his actions."

"Well guess what," said Ichigo. "I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm going to be the one to kick your little savior's ass. And I'm gonna take out everyone in my way."

Ramiro's eyes widened when he suddenly felt Ichigo's immense spiritual pressure. Ichigo then forced him back, knocking him off his balance. "Damn, Ola de Calor!" Ramiro shouted, swinging his fiery saber.

A wave of fire was sent towards Ichigo. The young captain ran towards the flames. Ramiro's eyes widened when he saw Ichigo slice through the fire. "Impossible! He's slashing through my flames?" Ramiro shouted in disbelief.

Ichigo then kicked Ramiro in the ribs, ignoring the flames burning his foot, knocking Ramiro off his balance again. Ichigo then raised Zangetsu. "Getsuga...Tenshō!" Ichigo shouted.

Ramiro's eyes widened as he was hit with a point-blank Getsuga. "I'm taking Benito down," Ichigo said as a bloodied Ramiro fell. "And you jackasses are in my way."

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Benito's pet, Papagayo, was obersving the battle and transmitting the scene back to Benito. The King of Hueco Mundo chuckled in amusement at Ichigo's words. "Such bold words. It's as though I had never dealt him such a crushing defeat." He said.

Tia Halibel nodded. "Shouldn't we be concerned about the survivors though, it seems that their appearance has boosted the morale of the Soul Reapers. The Cazadores are losing, Benito." Said Halibel.

Benito nodded. "True enough, although Pascual might be able to pull off a little miracle."

Benito paused. "But I suppose some precautions are appropriate."

Benito turned to one of his Fracciónes. "Pastor!"

The Arrancar named Pastor, a well-built Arrancar with messy black hair that wasn't as dark as his master's, stepped out of his rank and bowed to his master. "Yes sir?" He asked.

"Head to the area they're fighting. Have Mayuri supply you with a Rastreador."

"What shall I do once there, sir?" Asked Pastor.

Benito smiled. "Collect the survivors and bring them to me."

Pastor bowed. "Yes sir."

Pastor turned away. "Oh, and Pastor?"

Pastor turned back to Benito. "Sir?"

Benito's smile widened. "If you see Nelliel, tell her I look forward to seeing her again. We clearly have much to talk about." He said.

Pastor nodded and disappeared with a quick Sonido. Halibel looked at Benito quizzically. "You make it sound like she's going to make it here alive." Said Halibel.

Benito chuckled. "My dear Tia, you've obviously forgotten how strong our old friend is."

Halibel shook her head. "Of course not, and that's why we can't allow her to get here."

Benito nodded. Halibel looked at him. "Doesn't it bother you that you must fight her? You two were such good friends."

Benito sighed. "It truly hurts to have to fight an old friend...but I can live with it."

Pascual clapped his hands as Ichigo turned to him. "Well done, Captain, well done." He said.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this. Pascual grinned. "You're strong, you've proven that. Whatever point you're attempting to make, you've made it."

"Your point?" Ichigo asked.

Pascual's grin darkened. "Surrender now, and I will spare you the pain that I put your friend through. It ends here, Ichigo Kurosaki. You've beaten Ramiro, and quite easily for that matter, that's impressive. But all opponents, no matter how strong, fall to the power of Resurrección."

Pascual then disappeared, Ichigo remained calm. "Do you see?" Asked Pascual. "Of course you don't! This is my power: The power to make enemies quiver with fear and have their minds become shrouded with doubt. Power, speed, instinct, it all means nothing! I am Pascual Quique! Captain of the Cazadores! I will never be defeated by trash like you! I will kill you, Ichigo Kuro..."

Ichigo suddenly spun around and stabbed Zangetsu forward. Pascual suddenly materialized with Zangetsu ran through his body. "Impossible..." he choked. "How did you know?"

Ichigo glared at his opponent. "Instinct." He replied.

Ichigo's glare hardened. "That was for hurting my brother." He said, referring to Akio.

Ichigo removed Zangetsu from Pascual, who's Resurrección started to dissipate. As his life started to fade, Pascual remembered the day he had been summoned to the king after the incident in the Fake Karakura Town.

Flashback: After the Second Battle of the Fake Karakura Town

"So, what do you have to say for yourself, Pascual?" Benito asked.

Pascual simply smiled. "Kill me if you want, but I have no regrets. I did what I thought was right. I let Bruto De Poder die because he was weak, he was underserving of his title. You may not agree with me, but that is okay."

Benito chuckled. Pascual waited for the deathblow, but it didn't come. "After reviewing what has happened, I have decided that you are right."

Pascual looked at him in shock. "Do you know why my intention is to create a better world Pascual, besides the fact that I hate the world the Soul Reapers have created, it is because that a better world requires a lack of weakness. As Espada Infinity, I despise weakness in any form."

Comprehension was starting to dawn on Pascual. "I trusted Bruto at first, I thought his strength would be enough to prove his worth to the new world. But he proved me wrong. You saved me a lot of trouble by exposing him and letting him die."

Weakness is something to be hated, huh? I guess this explains why he chose to brush off Master Dionisio's death. Pascual thought.

"Therefore," said Benito. "I shall reward you. You are hereby the new Captain of the Cazadores."

Pascual's eyes widened in shock. "The previous captain was...far too weak for my world. Therefore, I will give you a chance to prove yourself."

Pascual paused for awhile. He then nodded. "I accept." He simply said.

End Flashback

I'm sorry for disappointing you, Your Majesty, said Pascual. Ever since your ideals started to make sense to me, I truly wanted to see your new world. It's a shame I won't be able to see it.

Pascual Quique fell to the floor, dead. Ichigo looked at Pascual and simply turned away. He was then met with a kick to the face. "Gah! What the hell?" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia Kuchiki looked at him with tears in her eyes. "That's for making me worry!" She shouted.

She then embraced Ichigo and kissed him multiple times. "So don't ever make me worry again, idiot!" She sobbed.

Akio smiled at the two. He got to his feet, his wounds completely healed thanks to Hachi. "Captain, wouldn't you like to speak to him yourself?" Momo asked.

Akio shook his head. "No, I think I'll let those two have their moment."

Akio looked across the battlefield. The remaining Cazadores were being killed off or forced to retreat. He then felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Nelliel behind him. "Excuse me, Captain," said Nelliel. "I have a captive that could be quite useful to us."

Akio could tell that this girl was an ally of Ichigo's, so he trusted her. "How could he help us?" He asked.

Nelliel gestured over to the heavily injured Eguzuki. "We could use a guide to Las Noches." She said. "He might be useful in that regard."

Akio nodded. "Thank you miss..."

"Nelliel Tu Odelschvank."

"Squad 5 Captain Akio Yamamoto, but you can call me Akio."

Akio advanced on the injured Eguzuki to begin the interrogation. However, before he could get far, a new Arrancar appeared in front of Eguzuki.

Pastor grabbed the large Arrancar and effortlessly hoisted him above his shoulder. "His Majesty would like to have chat with you, piece of crap." Said Pastor.

Akio's eyes widened. "I'll be taking him if you don't mind." Said Pastor.

Everyone turned to Pastor. Pastor looked at Nelliel, who was frozen in shock. "Master Nelliel," said Pastor. "His Majesty has a message for you."

Nelliel's eyes narrowed. "He says he looks forward to see you again, as you clearly have much to talk about."

Akio overcame his shock and went for his Zanpakutō. Pastor quickly disappeared with Eguzuki in tow. "Dammit!" Akio screamed in anger. "We need to go after him!"

"You won't catch him." Said Nelliel.

Akio turned to her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Nelliel sighed. "That man was one of Benito's Fracciónes. And he's a particularly powerful one."

Tōshirō Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "In what way?"

Nelliel looked in the direction Pastor had ran off in. "When I knew him in the old army Aizen controlled, he was known as Pastor the Cheetah."

Nelliel's gaze darkened. "He is the fastest Arrancar alive."

Pastor moved across the sands at a speed fast for even Sonido. He moved through a pile of dead Cazadores...the same ones that had managed to escape from the invaders. Of course, the retreaters had bigger problems when he had appeared. How pathetic. He thought. These are our first line of defense too. His Majesty is not going to like this.

A.N: I'm sure you're all wondering how a bunch of guys who owned some pretty strong fighters in turn got owned themselves. Here's the deal: Yumichika, Ikkaku and Rukia were all holding back for different reasons. Rukia's Bankai doesn't exactly judge between friend and foe well (I won't reveal too much about it), and Ikkaku and Yumichika were both holding back for reasons I'm sure a lot of Bleach followers know about. And with Akio we have to remember that pure power doesn't win fights. Just look at Natsu and Gajeel vs. Laxus in Fairy Tail, or perhaps Luffy vs. Crocodile when Luffy finally beat Crocodile (a fight that he really shouldn't have won by the way, Crocodile was the stronger guy at the time). Sometimes it's just a matter of having the best strategy or the best skills. In Pascual's case, he matched up with Akio quite well due to his ability to camouflage. So, don't be surprised. Believe me, these guys are nowhere near the level of some of these bad guys.

On an unrelated note, I can't believe it took me this long to appreciate One Piece. I mean, I had only recently started getting into it, and honestly I can't believe I didn't sooner. Who knows, maybe once I finish this up I'll do a One Piece story. Meh, I don't know.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all soon. ND2014, signing off.


	8. Chapter 8: March to Las Noches

A.N: New chapter of Bleach just came out. Isshin has been Isshin Shiba all this time. Turns out Rangiku was his lieutenant and Tōshirō was his third seat. Kinda funny how Isshin was the slacker and Rangiku yelled at him. Times have certainly changed huh? Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8: March to Las Noches

"Man, that just sucks." Said Love Aikawa.

Everyone else nodded in unison in agreement. Akio paused for awhile, he then turned to his comrades. "Check the bodies, see what you can find!" He ordered.

"Yes sir, Captain Yamamoto!" Momo said eagerly.

Everyone quickly moved to the bodies of the fallen Arrancar. After a few minutes, the group heard Tetsuzaemon call out. "Hey, I found something inside the body of their boss!"

Everyone turned to Tetsuzaemon, who was holding up a rectangular shaped device. Nemu ran over to it and took it from Tetsuzaemon. She instantly recognized the handiwork. "This has to be Mayuri." She said.

"How do you know?" Asked Komamura.

"Who else could it be?" Asked Nemu. "This technology is far too advanced to have been made by anyone else."

Nemu looked it over. "Just as I thought," she said. "It's a digital map of Hueco Mundo."

Nelliel was shocked. "That can't be, the place is far too vast to ever be mapped by anyone."

Nemu shrugged. "Perhaps it just maps the known areas the user has been to." She said.

"Do you think you can find Las Noches on the map?" Akio asked.

Nemu nodded. "If this map is as good as it should be, it should've labeled crucial points on the map. Such as important locations."

Nemu found out how to zoom out and did so, increasing the maps size. She then spied a dot that had the letters L and N together. "That must be it." Said Nemu. "Lets see, we're here. And Las Noches is there..."

Nemu suddenly turned Northwest. "It's this way."

Akio nodded. "Lead the way navigator."

Pastor reappeared in the throne room of Las Noches, carrying the massive and still heavily injured Eguzuki Mateu. Benito smiled at him upon his return. "Well done Pastor, you got back here quite fast."

Halibel nodded. "I'd expect nothing less from one of the Royal Fracciónes, and one who happens to be the fastest Arrancar alive for that matter." She said.

Pastor chuckled as he dropped Eguzuki. "You're too kind M'lady, really. The Royal Fracciónes may be on different level from the other Fracciónes, but in the end, our powers combined could never match our superiors."

"Idiot!"

That came from Apacci, who was standing in front of Halibel's throne with Mila Rose and Sun-Sun. "When Queen Halibel gives you a compliment, you'd do well to just take the compliment and shut up! Not this whole 'oh you give me too much credit' act!" Apacci shouted.

Pastor paused and seemed to be in deep thought. He then looked at Apacci as though he was surprised. "Oh Apacci, I didn't know you were here."

Fire appeared in Apacci's eyes. "It's just you're so irrelevant at times, you understand."

"I was here the entire time you bastard! Don't you mess with me!" Apacci screamed.

Apacci prepared to kill Pastor but was held back by Mila Rose. "Stop it, you know he's trying to piss you off."

Pastor eye's widened in mock shock even more. "You're here to Mila Rose? Man, you two really need to work on making yourselves noticeable."

Mila Rose then had a look in her eyes that was similar to Apacci's. "What did you say?" She shouted. "I'll show you, you smug bastard!"

"Honestly you two are so immature. You should really stop, you're embarrassing yourselves in front of the King and Queen and you're making yourselves look weak." Sun-Sun said in her usual snobbish attitude.

"Dammit Sun-Sun, shut the hell up!" Apacci and Mila Rose shouted.

"Sun-Sun's right you know." Pastor said, adding the final touches to his act.

"That's enough."

Pastor, Apacci and Mila Rose looked at Benito. "I do believe it is time we return to the original reason for this gathering."

Pastor nodded. "Yes M'Lord."

Apacci and Mila Rose looked at Halibel, who nodded to them. Benito turned to the bloody, barely-alive Eguzuki. "Now then, as for the survivor..." Benito began.

"Sir..." Eguzuki said weakly.

Benito seemed shock. "Oh, so you are still alive? I didn't expect you to live through the journey here, especially considering the number Nelliel did on you. Then again, she never did finish off her opponents. That lack of resolve to finish things up has proven quite the problem for her."

"Sir, I can still fight, have me healed and I'll go out there and kill them all!" Eguzuki pleaded.

Benito shook his head. "Such an empty vow," he said. "You couldn't even last against a woman who possesses no killing intent. You are useless in this army."

Eguzuki's eyes widened. "Concerning the survivors of the complete and utter defeat of the Cazadores...there will be no survivors." Said Benito.

Eguzuki's eyes widened in shock. He prepared to plead for his life, only to be silenced by Pastor ramming his own blade into the back of his neck. "Sorry." He sarcastically said to the now dead Eguzuki.

Benito relaxed into his seat. Halibel looked at him. "Was that really necessary?" She asked. "We need all the power we can get in the upcoming battle."

Benito shook his head. "Regardless of this setback, everything is still falling into place. The Soul Reapers are still playing our game. And in our game, we hold the cards."

Benito looked at the dead Eguzuki. "It'd mattered little if I had chosen to spare him. He would've been useless either way at this stage."

Halibel, even though a part of her still disagreed with Benito's decision, accepted the answer. "Very well," she said. "It is your plan after all."

Benito nodded. "Ah yes, my plan." he mused. "A plan half a century in the making. It's hard to believe that it's been that long. Especially with all the preparations that it took to actually gather followers and station them in the exact areas I wanted them. And now thirty years later it's turning out better than I could've ever hoped for. Especially now that among our unwelcome guests in one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad's finest weapons."

A small smile graced Benito's lips. "I must admit, I never would've guessed that Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai would've been able to meet up with Nelliel, let alone with their comrades. But it matters little in the end. The closer they get, the greater danger they'll be in."

Benito's features seemed to darken. "Oh yes," he mused. "Once our little 'surprise' is complete, we will wipe them out in one strike."

"How long are we gonna be walking?" Rangiku moaned.

Nelliel looked back at Rangiku. "It's a three day walk to Las Noches."

Rangiku moaned in response. Renji Abarai couldn't help but smirk and chuckle. "Nice to see everyone's back to normal."

Tōshirō Hitsugaya couldn't understand it. How could everyone be so calm when there were still a lot of questions to answer? Mainly, what exactly happened between Renji and Ichigo in Karakura and who was the one at fault? Tōshirō was about to find out.

The small captain walked up to Ichigo, who had Rukia practically hanging off of his arm. "Captain Kurosaki," Tōshirō said. "There are still several questions that you must answer."

Ichigo looked at Tōshirō. "What questions are you talking about, Tōshirō?" He asked.

Tōshirō gave him an incredulous look. "What questions?" He repeated. "You know what I'm talking about. I mean, what the hell happened between you and Renji in Karakura! Don't you know that regardless of what happened between you two, settling it in that area is highly illegal!"

Ichigo just smiled. "Yeah, you're right, sorry about that." He said. "It's just, Renji wanted to spar so bad and we didn't really want Gramps or anyone else disturbing us."

This response shocked the white-haired captain, and Rukia as well. "If anything, it's my fault for agreeing," said Ichigo. "Deep down I knew it was a bad idea, but he was persistent."

Tōshirō narrowed his gaze at Ichigo. "You two were...sparring?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yep," he lied through his teeth. "Didn't think it would get such a bad reaction from everyone else though. Sorry about that, I'm the one at fault not Renji."

He's obviously lying, Tōshirō thought. He's clearly covering for Renji. It may be an obvious lie, but we can't prove that.

Tōshirō couldn't help but smile inwardly. He's shouldering everything to protect a friend, he thought. I shouldn't be surprised. In the end...that's just the kind of man Ichigo is.

Tōshirō looked at some of the lieutenants, who were conversing with Renji. If everyone else can accept that lie as the truth...then I suppose I can too. I suppose it's for the best.

Tōshirō looked at Momo, who looked genuinely happy to be speaking to an old friend of hers once again. And besides, it's just great to see that everything else is back to normal. Things just weren't the same with those two gone and everyone grieving.

After walking for several hours, Akio gave the order to call it a day and set up camp. Due to the dangers of the area, the invaders agreed that there had to be some sentries placed around the area. Akio and Tetsuzaemon agreed to take first watch.

Ichigo found it hard to sleep. It was understandable, today had certainly been quite eventful. What with the fight and the reunion, how could he sleep with all that on his mind? He heard a small blast in the distance. Leaving a very peaceful and sleepy Rukia, Ichigo went to investigate, only to see Akio standing in a crater. "Don't you think you're asking for trouble doing that?" Ichigo asked.

Akio sighed. "Sorry, I might've overdid it on that last kick."

"That was a kick?" Ichigo asked in disbelief, looking at the crater.

Akio nodded. Ichigo looked at him. "What're you even doing out here Akio?" Ichigo asked. "And I mean besides keeping watch."

Akio shrugged. "Training, obviously."

Ichigo was surprised. "This late at night? Shouldn't you be worrying about keeping watch like you said you would?"

Akio nodded. "I am keeping watch. Doing just that, though, is boring. So, I'm training as well."

Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat man."

Akio sat down cross-legged. "Can we talk?" He asked.

Ichigo sat down, having a hunch what Akio wanted to discuss. "Sure." He said.

Akio smiled lightly. "I missed you, everyone did." He said. "Thinking that you and Renji were dead...especially you...was one of the worst things I've ever had to go through."

Ichigo nodded. "And Rukia...listen I might've lost my temper at her once but I hope you understand that we were both going through tough times. I had never seen her that broken before in the time I've known her."

Ichigo nodded again, knowing that Akio and Rukia had to have patched up whatever argument they had. "Listen Ichigo," Akio said. "There's been talk that it was just a sparring match that happened between you and Renji. I just want you to know that I know for a fact that that's a lie. You don't have to tell me what happened, but I won't hold whatever actually happened against you."

Knowing that he could trust Akio, Ichigo decided to reveal what happened. "It was a fight for Rukia," he admitted. "Renji had been manipulated by that bastard Benito and he challenged me to a fight for her."

Akio, somehow not surprised, nodded calmly. "Please don't tell Rukia," Ichigo said. "I don't want her thinking any less of Renji. Those two have been friends for too long."

Akio nodded. "I understand completely," he said. "About the fight too. I would've reacted the same way if someone challenged me for Shaolin."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. The two sat there for awhile, not saying anything. Simply enjoying the company of his sworn brother. "Hey Ichigo..." Akio finally said.

Ichigo looked at Akio. "Don't ever die again all right. The days I spent without you and the way Rukia and I reacted made me realize just how important the three of us are to each other."

Akio let a faint smile grace his lips. "And who else can I count on when I become Head Captain, right? Jūshirō's always sick, Shunsui is always drunk, and Ms. Unohana...well."

"Scary?" Ichigo finished.

Akio nodded. "Very scary." He said in agreement.

Akio looked at Ichigo. "You're the only one I can count on," Akio said. "You're my brother, after all."

Ichigo paused. He then grinned. "All right, I won't die," he said. "I can't just leave my weak-ass brother like that anyway."

Akio glared at Ichigo. "Shut up!" He shouted. "I'll have you know that I'm getting stronger every day! Just you wait I'm gonna take out one of those generals like Shaolin did!"

Ichigo laughed. "I'm sure you will."

Ichigo then fist-bumped Akio. "But you better not die either, besides Jūshirō and Rukia you're the only sane person in the Soul Society."

Akio grinned. "All right, it's a deal."

The invaders continued their journey for two more days. On the third day, they found themselves in the home stretch of their journey. They could see Las Noches in the distance. Unbeknownst to them, something could see them as well. Papagayo had been circling the area for some time, and was transmitting everything to his master.

Benito couldn't help but smile. "Tia," he said to his queen. "What is underneath the path to Las Noches?"

Halibel looked at Benito. "The Menos Forest." She said.

Benito nodded. "It seems that the little surprises I had my men set underneath the sand will come in handy after all."

A more serious look donned on Benito's face. "After all, we need just a bit more time to get the real surprise operational. It's almost finished, we just need a bit more time."

Benito turned to Fielhombre. "Inform Armando that he and his Fracciónes are to intercept the invading Soul Reapers once they're trapped inside the Menos Forest."

Fielhombre bowed. "Yes sir."

The large Arrancar disappeared. Halibel then got out of her seat. "And where are you going?" Benito asked.

"I'm going as well," she said. "I don't trust that fool to get the job done right. He's like a child in need of supervision at times."

Benito chuckled. "That may be," he admitted. "But he's one of the strongest in our army. In fact, his strength even exceeds several of the generals."

Benito sighed. "Very well, I'll allow it."

Halibel nodded. "Apacci, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, lets go."

The three bowed. "Yes M'Lady." They said in unison.

The four began to leave the throne room. "Oh and Tia," said Benito. "When you see Ichigo and Nelliel, subdue them and bring them to me."

The dark look that frightened many appeared on Benito's face. "I'd very much like to speak to both of them one last time before they die."

A.N: Just so we're clear I'm still not sure if I'll be using Ashido Kanō in this story. He was originally supposed to be in Bleach, but Kubo cut him. Then the anime put him in the series. I'm honestly just not sure. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ND2014, signing off.


	9. Chapter 9: Into the Forest

A.N: I must admit, I never expected this chapter to be finished up that quickly, but I did. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9: Into the Forest

"Woo hoo!" Rangiku shouted, throwing her arms in the air. "We're almost there!"

Everyone sighed in relief, knowing that they were no longer going to have to deal with Rangiku complaining. Akio turned around and motioned the group. "All right, listen up," he began. "As you all can clearly see, we're close to Las Noches."

Everyone nodded. "That means, on a more serious note, we are closer and closer to what may be our greatest battles." Continued Akio.

Everyone remained silent to allow that to sink in. "Now that probably sounds pretty stupid coming from me, considering that I've been here for a much shorter time than all of you and you've all fought countless battles. However, the Arrancar we're fighting are more powerful than any other enemy we've fought before. And so I'm here, standing in front of you, to remind you: Your spirits are what power your blades. If you're cut, you'll keep fighting. If you're protecting, protect until the very end. If you swing your blade, swing with all your power. No matter what happens, we will not allow them to continue their designs. We will end this here!" Akio shouted encouragingly.

Everyone was standing with stern looks...even Rangiku. "Lets do this." Akio simply finished.

The group was walking with much more vigor. That was when Akio heard the chirping. He then motioned for everyone to stop. "Nemu," Akio began. "Do you hear that?"

Nemu nodded. Akio looked at Nelliel, who nodded as well. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Can you hear that? That chirping?"

Rukia listened and nodded. It sounded like the mechanical chirping, that came from electronic devices. "I hear it," she said. "It seems muffled though."

Ichigo nodded, noticing that as well. "Why is that?" Ichigo asked himself.

Everyone else was starting to hear it now. The chirping was getting louder, muffled yet louder. But it was also getting faster. Ichigo's eyes widened, this had to be one thing. "Everyone get out!" He screamed. "We're standing on bombs!"

By the time Ichigo shouted that out it was too late. Several explosions rang out, causing the sand to cave in. Every Soul Reaper screamed as they fell into darkness.

Benito Muerta simply laughed at their misfortune in his palace. "What fools," he said. "Do they think I'm shortsighted. I wasn't going to just use the Cazadores as my defense."

Benito laughed some more. "Now tremble with terror Soul Reapers, as the Menos Forest becomes your grave."

Tia Halibel looked at the large gaping hole that was once a field of sand. "They're not dead. Soul Reapers are far too hard to kill for that to kill all of them."

Armando Brizna laughed, grinning madly. "You're overestimating them Miss," he said. "They're just Soul Reapers."

Armando turned to his Fracciónes, a group of five that included four men and one woman. "All righty then," he said. "Get ready. We're going to go in there, hunt them down and kill the weaklings."

Armando's mad grin widened. "Lets go!" He shouted.

Halibel looked at Armando disapprovingly as he and his Fracciónes leapt into the hole. Mila Rose scoffed. "What an idiot," she said. "How'd he become a general?"

Apacci had an equally disapproving look. "How dare he disrespect Queen Halibel," she said angrily. "If he wasn't stronger than me I'd kill him."

"Agreed," said Sun-Sun. "His arrogance his absolutely shameful. He's worse than you two put together."

Surprisingly, neither Apacci nor Mila Rose yelled at Sun-Sun for this comment. "Never mind Armando girls," said Halibel. "Benito was graceful enough to allow us to make sure they're all killed."

Halibel's gaze narrowed. "As infuriating as it may sound, we must tolerate Armando and his band of ruffians. We just have to do that until we kill these invaders. And even longer than that until we end this war."

Apacci's fists were clenched. "Yeah, but I wish I was stronger than him, I've got a right mind to kill him after the war's over."

Halibel sighed. "Rid yourself of those thoughts until after we've killed the invaders." She said. "Lets begin."

"Ow..." Ichigo muttered, clutching his head.

Ichigo looked side to side, they were in some sort of forest (forest by Hueco Mundo's standards of course). "Wait a minute," Ichigo said, senses coming back to him. "This place..."

He then heard someone groan, he turned to the source of the sound to see Rukia sprawled on the floor "Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, running to his girlfriend.

"Ichigo," Rukia muttered. "Remind me to thank Akio for bringing me here, I'm having such a great time."

"Yep, you're okay." Said Ichigo.

Rukia leaned up. "Where are we?"

"It's the Menos Forest." Ichigo said. "I never once thought we'd be back here."

The memories of the groups last adventure in the Menos Forest flashed through Rukia's mind. "Ashido..." She muttered.

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo," she said. "Do you think Ashido is still here?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me if he is. I suppose we did promise to get him out of this hellhole last time we were here."

Rukia got to her feet. "But we can't forget we've also got much bigger problems at the moment," Ichigo said. "That fall seems to have separated everyone. I hope their all okay."

Ichigo placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder. "We'll save Ashido if we can, but we've got to find the others first."

Rukia nodded. "You're right," she said. "We've got to regroup."

Akio rubbed his head. "Jeez," he said. "What the hell was that all about?"

A familiar roar broke the silence. Akio looked behind him to see three Menos Grande. "Oh crap, seriously?" Akio muttered.

Akio flash stepped away as the Menos fired ceros at him. "Light up the sky, Kaminari!" Akio shouted.

Kaminari formed. "Denkimuchi!" Akio shouted.

An electric whip wrapped around one of the Menos. The whip constricted and split the beast in half. "Hadō #54, Haien!" Akio shouted.

A blast of purple fire exploded on a Menos, burning it and eradicating it out of existence. "Two down..." Akio said to himself.

Akio pointed Kaminari at the last Menos. "Naguru!" Akio shouted.

A blast of lightning pierced the last Menos, destroying it. "I have no idea what this place is," began Akio. "But it's clear that this place is inhabited by Menos Grande."

Akio's gaze narrowed in anger and worry. "That's what worries me the most though," he said. "Menos Grande, even in groups, are not strong enough to kill captains and lieutenants, which can only mean that we're about to have company."

Kenpachi brought Yachiru back to his shoulders. "All right Yachiru," he said. "We've got to find the others. Which way do we go?"

Yachiru thought it over. "This way Kenny!" She shouted, pointing East.

With that, Kenpachi ran to the East. Once again, failing to realize that his lieutenant had a terrible sense of direction.

Ikkaku Madarame looked around. "Dammit," he muttered. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"3rd Seat Madarame!" Shouted a shrill voice.

Ikkaku was surprised to see Isane Kotetsu running towards him. "Oh, it's you," he said. "Where's everyone else?"

Isane shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "But I hope they're all right."

"Well what do we have here?"

Two Arrancar suddenly appeared in front of Ikkaku and Isane. One was a hulking, muscular behemoth that was easily seven feet tall. His back-length black hair was messy. A giant sword was strapped to his back. The other was the one who had spoken. He had messy red hair with black tribal markings and was noticeably shorter and thinner than his comrade. "Damn, we just can't catch a break." Ikkaku muttered.

Isane's eyes were wide with fear. These two looked very strong. "What do you think Demitrio?" Asked the redhead. "Do they look tough to you?"

The giant called Demitrio looked at them. "The only one that looks tough is the bald one, wouldn't you agree Casimiro?" He asked.

Casimiro nodded. "I guess you're right, the chick doesn't look that tough at all."

Ikkaku got into a defensive stance. This is bad, he thought. We've got two opponents, and this lieutenant's not necessarily our best fighter.

"Okay, how do you want to do this, Demitrio?" Casimiro asked. "We can't both have the bald guy."

Demitrio nodded. "The usual?" He asked.

Casimiro nodded. The two then faced each other. "Rock...paper...scissors!" They both shouted.

Demitrio smashed Casimiro's scissors with his rock. "Gah, fair's fair. You can have him Demitrio." Said Casimiro.

Ikkaku's eyes widened. "Kotetsu, run..." he began, only to find her gone. "And she's already gone."

The two men drew their blades. "Make sure he doesn't get in the way Demitrio." Said Casimiro.

Demitrio nodded. Ikkaku barely managed to block the giant blade and could only watch as Casimiro moved past him. Beginning his hunt for Isane. "What's your name Soul Reaper?" Asked Demitrio.

"Squad 11 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame." Said Ikkaku.

"General Armando Brizna's Fracción, Demitrio Desi." Introduced Demitrio.

Demitrio gestured to the spot Casimiro used to be. "The other one was Casimiro Dimas." Said Demitrio.

"Can't say I'm glad to meet you." Said Ikkaku.

"Heh, you've got a good attitude Madarame. This'll be fun." Said Demitrio.

Yumichika had spent a good amount of time fixing his looks after the dreadful fall he had taken. "Honestly," he said. "Why did they have to do that? I look hideous now."

"You done, pretty boy?"

Yumichika turned behind him to see a sandy blonde haired Arrancar with a lanky, but well-built form. "I want to fight, and I'm getting impatient."

Love Aikawa glared at his opponent, a muscular, elderly looking Arrancar. "Let me guess, our killers?" Love sarcastically asked.

The Arrancar nodded. "You are an intelligent one. That's good."

Tōshirō led the way as Rangiku, Momo and himself walked through the forest. "This has certainly taken a turn for the worse." Said Tōshirō.

Rangiku nodded. "I know," she said. "I broke a nail..."

"That's what you're upset about?!" Tōshirō and Momo asked in disbelief.

"Well, well, this is a motley crew."

Armando Brizna and a tall girl with short blonde hair stood in front of the trio. "Now then, are you all prepared to die?" Asked Armando.

Tōshirō's eyes widened at the release of the Arrancar's spiritual pressure. "That's so powerful..." he muttered.

Armando turned to the girl. "You can have your pick of the two girls, Yessenia." he said. "I want to fight the captain."

Yessenia nodded. She then turned to Rangiku. "You, big-jugs!" Shouted the girl.

Rangiku looked at her. Yessenia drew her blade. "Prepare yourself." Yessenia said.

Rangiku quickly drew her Zanpakuto. Tōshirō drew his as well. "Momo, get back." He said.

Momo's eyes widened. "But Tōshirō..."

"Just do it!" he said sharply. "You're not strong enough to fight this guy. You'd only be in the way."

Momo didn't know if she should be insulted, or touched that he was trying to keep her out of danger. She decided to feel neither and listen to his order. "All right, but be careful." She said.

Tōshirō released some of his own spiritual pressure to match Armando's. "So, I take it you're one of the generals?" He asked.

Armando nodded. "Correct," he said. "We were sent here to kill this little invasion party."

Tōshirō's eyes narrowed in anger. "I must admit, I'm disappointed that only two big name captains showed up. The boss may make you guys out to be pretty strong, but I say the guy's just paranoid. You guys don't look that strong to me."

Tōshirō ignored the verbal jab as best as he could. Armando drew one of his twin blades. "Lets see if you captains are as big as he claims you are."

Akio walked through the forest, his eyes darting left and right every second. He was prepared for whatever was about to happen. He then noticed something out of the ordinary: Four new presences behind him. Akio spun around to see a tanned, blonde woman and three other women. "Humph," Akio said, annoyed. "Four against one isn't fair you know."

Tia Halibel nodded. "I can assure you, Captain Yamamoto," she began. "I will not fight you four-on-one."

Akio kept Kaminari at the ready. "Well, since you know my name, it's only fair I know yours."

Halibel nodded once more. "Tia Halibel, former 3rd Espada, and Queen of Hueco Mundo."

Akio grinned. "The queen huh? I'm surprised that the king's sent you out already."

"I only came here because I didn't trust General Brizna to get the job done right." Halibel said disdainfully.

"Well I can admire someone who wishes to be thorough." Said Akio.

"So tell me, Captain Yamamoto," began Halibel. "As the heir to several prestigious titles, that must mean you're strong, am I correct?"

Akio chuckled. "Find out yourself. The only one who can truly judge how strong a warrior truly is, is the opponent he is fighting."

A.N: Let the many fights in the Menos Forest begin. This is ND2014, signing off.


	10. Chapter 10: Bonds and Battles

A.N: This chapter is mainly a chapter meant to explain where some of the others have ended up in the forest as well as expand more on the battles between some of the Soul Reapers and Arrancar. Mainly, Akio vs. Halibel. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Bonds and Battles

Isane panted as she hid behind a tree. This is bad, she thought. I can't fight...

"Hello, Soul Reaper? You there?" Came the teasing and malicious voice of Casimiro.

Casimiro grinned. "Maybe you're right here!" He shouted, swinging his blade at a tree.

The tree was split in half by Casimiro's seemingly effortless swing. Eek! Isane mentally shrieked. I definitely can't fight this guy!

"Oh? So you're not here then?" Casimiro continued. "Then where are you my cowardly little Soul Reaper?"

Isane gulped. This is not good! She thought.

Akio and Halibel stared each other down, Akio with his hand on his sword's hilt, and Halibel with her arms folded. "Queen Halibel!" Apacci suddenly spoke. "Let us handle this guy, you don't need to waste your time with him! You're much stronger than him!"

Akio looked at Apacci. "Now, now Miss," he said. "How can you make that judgement when you haven't even seen me fight yet?"

Halibel's eyes narrowed. He's right, she thought. The only actual fighting we've seen him participate in was a very brief confrontation with Bruto, then he let Captain Soifon take over the fight.

"Queen Halibel, for once I have to agree with Apacci. This guy's nothing, you're stronger than him." Said Mila Rose.

Akio's eyes twitched a little at being called 'nothing', a vein popped out of his forehead as well. "Girls," said Halibel. "Enough with the insults. The young man is correct. We don't know his actual powers yet."

Akio was surprised by Halibel's words. "I'm flattered that you are giving me the benefit of doubt Miss, just know that I don't intend to go easy on you just because you're a woman."

Halibel raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Akio nodded, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "I don't care if you're a man, woman, or child, you and this new army have shown nothing but malicious intent towards people I care about: My family. And good reason or not, nobody harms my family."

"Family? You consider an army your family?"

Akio glared at Halibel. "Is it any different then you and those three that follow you? Or the king whom you joined as his queen?"

Halibel thought it over, but then shook her head, he definitely had a point. "You are...an interesting man, for a Soul Reaper. I will definitely enjoy fighting you. I just hope you understand just who you're fighting."

Akio drew his Zanpakutō. "I knew you'd be powerful the minute I learned your former rank, Tia Halibel. But I don't care. If it is to protect my family, then I'll fight anyone, no matter how strong."

Halibel couldn't help the small smile underneath her jacket. "You have a respectable personality. I'm glad some men in this world are honorable."

Halibel drew her sword. "Due to your respectable ideals, I will fight you with honor, Captain Yamamoto. Also, I shall not begrudge you for invading our domain and challenging us. I also hope that you do not begrudge me for fighting for what I believe in. I will also protect those I am close with, my own 'family'."

Akio nodded. "My heart has already decided not to. After all, you're not the one I'm after in this invasion."

Halibel raised her blade. "I know you intend to go after Benito. He painted a large target on his back the minute he tricked you all into thinking he killed Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai. Understand, I will not let you without a fight."

"I do," said Akio. "Lets begin."

With that, two beings who fight for those they call 'family' charged one another. Their blade's clashing, creating a visible shockwave. Halibel's Fracciónes' eyes widened in shock upon seeing this.

Tetsuzaemon Iba had never been a lucky man. While his former comrade, Ikkaku Madarame had always prided himself on his good luck, Tetsuzaemon was cursed with bad luck. Wether it was leading the ill-fated Men's Soul Reaper Association, or getting beaten by Ikkaku in their weekly sparring matches, Tetsuzaemon Iba just had bad luck. So when Komamura had discovered him knocked out from landing on his head, he wasn't too surprised. For the past few minutes, he was carrying Tetsuzaemon on his back, waiting for his lieutenant to wake up. He then saw a familiar face walking around. "You!" He called out. "Miss Nelliel!"

Nelliel smiled brightly when she saw Komamura. "Captain Doggy!" She shouted happily.

Komamura, already understanding that she was a childish person and therefore, very pure in the heart, chose not to be angry at her for her nickname for him. "Where are we Miss Nelliel?" Komamura asked.

"The Menos Forest," said Nelliel. "Really nasty place."

"I thought as much." Komamura muttered.

Komamura gestured for Nelliel to follow him. "Come," he said. "We must find the others."

"Aww!" Hiyori Sarugaki shouted angrily. "What the hell was that?"

Nemu Kurotsuchi got to her feet. "It seems to be some sort of underground forest. The only question is, how do we get out of here."

Hiyori rubbed her head. "An even bigger question is what the hell's exactly in this place, don't you think?"

Nemu nodded. "You're correct, we must be on guard."

The two then started walking together. "So, you're like that freak-show clown's daughter, right?" Hiyori asked.

Nemu looked down, hiding her sadness. "Yes."

Hiyori looked at her. "Hey, listen, we're all pissed at that guy. Me, I never liked him back when I was the lieutenant and he was a 3rd Seat. That jackass was full of himself."

Nemu nodded. "Not much changed."

Hiyori laughed a little. "Hey, what do you know, you're capable of joking around after all." She said.

The two continued walking and were quickly ambushed by several Gillians. "Aww crap." Hiyori muttered.

"It appears we have no choice." Said Nemu.

Hiyori nodded and donned her Hollow Mask and leapt up into the air. She then opened her mouth and fired a cero. To destroy each of the Gillians in one shot, she spun around in a circle and destroyed them all in one blow. As she was about to land, however, an Adjuchas leapt out of nowhere. It's Hollow mask looked like a horse's head. It quickly grabbed Hiyori by the mask and slammed her to the ground. "Dammit! Let go!" Hiyori shouted from under the beasts claw.

The Adjuchas raised its free claw to rip Hiyori apart, only to scream in pain. From behind it, Nemu dug her fist into the back of its head. Using her inhuman strength, Nemu ripped its head off. Landing gracefully she offered a hand to Hiyori. "Umm...thanks." Said Hiyori.

Nemu was shocked by Hiyori's words. "Umm, forgive me Ms. Hiyori," said Nemu. "But you don't seem to be the Hiyori that Mayuri described to me when he used to complain about the old regime Kisuke Urahara ran."

"What did Mayuri say about me?" Hiyori asked.

"He...used to say that you were a violent-tempered brat with little to no intelligence." Said Nemu.

A vein popped out of Hiyori's forehead. "Did he?"

Hiyori calmed down and looked at Nemu curiously. "Hey, Nemu, right?" Hiyori asked.

Nemu nodded. "You came on this whole mission to confront Mayuri, right?" She asked.

Nemu nodded again. "I feel as though I cannot move on with my life until I defeat him myself." Explained Nemu.

Hiyori looked at Nemu in shock. "You're gonna beat him?" She asked in disbelief. "Hey, listen, do you really think you can beat him? The difference in strength between a captain and lieutenant is pretty big."

Nemu glared at Hiyori. "I don't care," she said. "I have to end this between the two of us, and I'm ready to die if I take him with me."

Hiyori scoffed. "Look girl, I've got a lot of respect for someone who's willing to do something like that at all costs. But you've got to think this through. I made that mistake two years ago and I almost died."

"But..." Nemu began.

"Hey, no buts," Hiyori said. "You're gonna need some help to beat this guy."

Hiyori grabbed Nemu's uniform. "Listen here and listen good, when we find this guy, we're taking him down together, got it?"

Nemu was shocked. "Understood."

Nemu and Hiyori continued walking. "Miss Hiyori?" Nemu said tentatively.

Hiyori grunted. "Why are you telling me this? It's like you're...being nice to me."

Hiyori froze. "Of course not!" She stuttered. "I just want Mayuri dead as much as you do! That idiot Kisuke was stupid to let him out of Maggot's Nest. It's my job to clean up his mess, I'm his freaking lieutenant...well, at least I was."

Nemu nodded. "I understand."

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted, leaping into the air.

Zabimaru destroyed yet another Menos with a simple swing from Renji. "Nice swing Captain Abarai!" Shouted Hanatarō.

Renji landed. "Thanks kid," he said. "Lets get moving before more of those things show up."

The two started running. "We have to find everyone else and quick," Renji continued. "I fear we may have been followed into this forest."

"What do you mean?" Hanatarō asked.

"There are several fights going on in this forest as we speak," Renji explained. "Two in particular that worry me."

"Okay, why?" Hanatarō asked.

"Most of these enemies that the others are currently fighting are either lieutenant-level or near-captain level. But there are two in particular that easily could match a captain in a fight," Renji explained. "The ones that are fighting them, I think, are Akio and Captain Hitsugaya."

"Well that's fine. I mean, they won't lose, right?" Hanatarō said hopefully.

Renji nodded and grinned. "Yeah, they won't lose."

Tōshirō panted after he was forced back by the Armando Brizna, who had a rather bored look on his face. What also showed that he wasn't taking the fight seriously was that he still hadn't drawn his second blade. "Just give up," he said. "You couldn't even land the final blow on Halibel, what makes you think you can beat me."

Tōshirō gripped his sword tighter and stood tall. "You are not as strong as she was."

Armando's gaze darkened. "What did you say?"

"Reign over the frosted heavens! Hyōrinmaru!" Tōshirō shouted.

An ice dragon flew at Armando, who simply sliced the dragon in half. "I don't like being insulted, brat." He said angrily.

A vein popped out of Tōshirō's forehead in response to being called a brat. "Neither do I." He simply replied.

Sparks flew out of Kaminari as it collided with Halibel's sword. "Espada 3 huh? You're definitely as good as your rank, Miss." Akio grinned.

"What did you say before?" Halibel asked. "That only your opponent can judge how powerful you really are?"

Akio and Halibel leapt back to create some distance. "You're definitely as good as a captain should be."

Halibel raised her blade. "Ola Azul!" She shouted.

Akio quickly dodged the yellow blast of energy. "Whew, don't want to get hit by that." He muttered.

"My turn!" He shouted. "Naguru!"

Halibel's eyes widened slightly and leapt out of the way as well, dodging the bolt of lightning.

On the sideline, Apacci and Mila Rose wore shocked looks on their faces. Sun-Sun looked indifferent to the matter. "This can't be..." Apacci stammered.

"This guy's actually keeping up with Queen Halibel." Mila Rose said in shock.

"Not exactly." Said Sun-Sun.

"What do you mean?" Apacci asked.

"Yeah, considering that he's not dead yet, he's totally keeping up with Queen Halibel." Mila Rose added.

Sun-Sun shook her head. "Look closely," she said. "The difference in strength is quite clear and that captain knows that. He's fighting a defensive game at the moment. And Queen Halibel simply can't get through that defense at the moment."

"Well, if Queen Halibel needs a boost in power she should just release her Resurrección, right?" Said Apacci.

"It's not that simple you fool." Said Sun-Sun.

Apacci prepared to punch Sun-Sun for her comment but was stopped by Mila Rose. "As you know, Queen Halibel's Tiburon's specialty is complete control over water." Began Sun-Sun.

Apacci and Mila Rose nodded. "However, this captain's Zanpakutō specializes in control over electricity." Continued Sun-Sun.

"So?" The other two women inquired.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sun-Sun asked. "It is a well known fact that water conducts electricity, putting any user of water at a major disadvantage. If Queen Halibel were to release her Zanpakutō, the difference in strength would be overwhelming. Yet what would put the two on even grounds was the captain's advantage in elements."

"So Queen Halibel isn't releasing her Zanpakutō because she can't?" Apacci asked.

Sun-Sun nodded. "This battle is going to become a battle of wills in the end."

"Ola Azul!" Halibel shouted.

Akio leapt out of the way once more. He then charged up Kaminari with electricity. Screaming out a battle cry, he charged Halibel. Halibel's eyes narrowed and raised her own blade. The two charged each other and swung at the exact same moment. Both warriors stood with their backs facing each other, panting. Akio then collapsed to one knee as a large cut appeared across his chest. Blood spurted out of the wound as he attempted to prop himself back up with his sword.

Halibel looked back at Akio. She then gasped as she felt a large gash between her chest. He got through my Hierro. Halibel thought in shock.

Akio looked behind him, managing a small grin. "Gotcha." He simply said.

"You certainly didn't get off easy either." Halibel pointed out.

Akio managed to turn himself back around to face Halibel, who did the same. "I can keep going." Akio said. "Can you?"

Halibel nodded. "I will keep fighting until my last breath. For my love's sake." Said Halibel.

Akio brought Kaminari back up into a battle stance. "And I will do the same for my family's sake." Said Akio. "I will never lose to any of you again!"

Ikkaku Madarame panted as he touched an injury to his right pec. Demitrio simply smirked at his opponent's misfortune. Ikkaku then narrowed his eyes in anger. "I'm not done yet. A Squad 11 Soul Reaper doesn't know the meaning of the term 'give up.'"

Ikkaku slammed his blade's hilt and scabbard together. "Extend, Hōzukimaru!"

Hōzukimaru appeared in its Shikai state. "Get ready big guy, 'cause now the real battle is gonna begin." Said Ikkaku.

A.N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. ND2014, signing off.


	11. Chapter 11: The Pride of Squad 11

A.N: For awhile I was afraid that this chapter was gonna be too short...I was wrong. And for some reason I'm telling you this. I don't know why. Oh well, enjoy the chapter folks.

P.S: If anyone's been keeping up with Bleach, what has happened is quite the way for Isshin and Masaki to first meet, huh? Some people say that they met their future wife at a park or at a mutual friends party. These two, however, can say: Oh, we met when a monster was going on a rampage.

Chapter 11: The Pride of Squad 11

Ikkaku and Demetrio stared each other down, both grinning. "You still choose to fight? Very well." Said Demetrio.

Ikkaku smirked. "Dumb ass," he spat. "I'm part of the strongest squad in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

Ikkaku pointed Hōzukimaru at Demetrio. "I'm a part of Squad 11, and Squad 11 Soul Reapers don't know the meaning of the term 'give up'. We only stop when we're dead."

"Heh," Demetrio chuckled. "If that's what you want, Soul Reaper, then I'll respect your decision."

Demetrio then drove his Zanpakutō into the sand. "Just know that you've now sealed your fate. When I'm done with you, your friends will find you in pieces."

"Sounds like a challenge. You're on." Said Ikkaku.

Demetrio's grin widened. "Behead him, Verdugo!"

Demetrio's head and sword were consumed in shadows. Ikkaku clutched Hōzukimaru tighter. Here we go. He thought.

Demetrio emerged from the darkness clad in the black mask of an executioner. His Zanpakutō had also changed to a giant executioner's axe. "All right," he said. "Time for the real fun to begin."

Ikkaku chuckled. "I was just about to say the same thing."

Meanwhile, Yumichika Ayasegawa quickly took note of the increase in his closest friend's spiritual pressure. "Well, well, Ikkaku must be having a lot of fun." He said.

The sandy-haired Arrancar Yumichika was fighting took note of this as well. "Che, you're saying that now, but that's also where Demetrio is. If Demetrio is the guy your buddy is fighting then he's screwed."

Yumichika chuckled. "Don't underestimate Ikkaku. He won't lose to this Demetrio fellow you speak so fondly of."

"Fondly? Pf! Don't misunderstand me pretty-boy. I don't necessarily like any of the guys I'm stuck with. I just put up with them cause Master Armando orders us to get along. Says it's necessary if we're gonna survive in the New World he keeps talking about so much."

"New World?" Yumichika inquired.

"A world where only the strong survive and the weak are eliminated. According to the boss, the Arrancar are meant to one day claim our rightful places as rulers. Do you know why that apparently is, pretty-boy?"

"I can't say I do." Admitted Yumichika.

"Because we can step on the other two races that dominate this world with no regrets. Soul Reapers and humans find themselves dominated by emotions and morals. Our kind, however, is different. Everything we do is without regret, which gives us the ability to become the dominant beings."

The Arrancar sighed. "Not that I care of course."

Yumichika was surprised. "You don't care?"

The Arrancar nodded. "This New World Master Armando and the king keep talking about, I don't care about it. They can preach whatever the hell they want to preach. I only care about power."

"What an ugly set of ideals." Yumichika said disdainfully.

"Wether it's ugly or not doesn't matter, right now, what matters is that I'm gonna kill you."

The Arrancar got into a battle stance. "I am Goyo Idoya, Fracción of Armando Brizna, remember that name while I turn you into a trophy, Soul Reaper." Said Goyo.

"Then I should step things up," said Yumichika. "Bloom, Fuji Kujaku."

Ikkaku and Demetrio laughed happily as they clashed with one another. "I should thank you, you know," said Ikkaku. "I haven't been pushed this much in a long time."

"Heh! You're doing pretty good too!" Said Demetrio.

"It won't matter how this fight ends for me. This fight'll definitely go in the top 3." Said Ikkaku. "Right behind Ichigo and that Arrancar from a couple years ago."

"I'm only number 3?" Demetrio asked, slightly disappointed.

"We'll just wait and see if you end up even higher." Said Ikkaku.

"Heh, fair point. Then lets keep going!" Demetrio shouted, beginning to add more force into his swings.

Ikkaku and Demetrio continued to clash with one another. "Decapitación Luna!" Demetrio shouted.

A giant crescent of energy formed on Demitrio's axe and came down on Ikkaku, who had to Flash Step away to dodge the attack. He then saw the large gash in the ground from Demetrio's attack. "Damn, would not want to be hit by that." Ikkaku muttered.

"It would appear that I have taken the advantage in this fight." Said Demetrio.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Asked Ikkaku.

"You're a one trick pony, Ikkaku Madarame. If we kept fighting at close range we'd be at a stalemate. However, I gained the advantage when I decided to add my long range attacks to the mix. You clearly lack any fancy tricks. You're just a berserker in the end. And while I respect men like that for their bravery, in the end battle is about who comes out as the winner in the end. And the winner is always the one with the wider skill set."

"Then come at me, big guy, and see just how much of a disadvantage I have compared to you." Challenged Ikkaku.

The two charged each other once more. I have to wait for my chance. Thought Ikkaku. This guy is very coordinated, in spite of carrying such a heavy weapon. I have to catch him off guard in order for it to work.

Ikkaku blocked several powerful attacks from Demetrio with all his might, then he went on the offensive. Demetrio blocked several of Ikkaku's strikes. Ikkaku then spoke. "Split!"

Demetrio's eyes widened when he saw Hōzukimaru split into three pieces. Ikkaku then swung the sharp end into Demetrio's swinging shoulder. Demetrio cried as Ikkaku ripped the sharp end downwards and then out of his shoulder, tearing more of the shoulder open in the process. Demetrio dropped his axe and clutched his shoulder. "Damn you!" He shouted.

Ikkaku grinned. "So what was that about me being a one-trick pony?"

Demetrio growled in response. "This is the true form of Hōzukimaru: The Sansetsukon, the Three-Section Staff."

Ikkaku looked at Demetrio's injured shoulder. "I normally extend fights, but with Kotetsu running around like a chicken with its head cut off and everyone else eager to get to Las Noches, I have to end this fight quickly."

Demetrio laughed in response to this. "Quickly, you say? And you think taking my shoulder out will do that?"

Demetrio grabbed the axe with his left hand. "Fool, do you think me to be shortsighted? I can wield this axe just as well in my left hand. A real warrior must be versatile. He must be able to adapt to any situations. With a weapon like that I'm sure you'd agree."

Ikkaku smirked. "Well, I guess I can have a little more fun. Just don't make me drag things out too much."

Demetrio grinned. "Oh, don't worry, you'll be dead, so how long it will take won't matter!"

Ikkaku started swinging Hōzukimaru and flailing it at Demetrio who simply blocked each attack. It's been awhile since I've fought left-handed, Demetrio thought. I'll admit I'm a little rusty.

Demetrio continued to effortlessly block Ikkaku's strikes as he got used to swinging left-handed again. Demetrio then felt that he was starting to get used to it and decided that it was time to take control of the fight again. Grinning, he countered Ikkaku's last strike, knocking the Soul Reaper off balance. Demetrio then went on the offensive, swinging his axe in a fast, brutal fashion that gave Ikkaku little time to defend himself. "Decapitación Luna!" Demetrio shouted.

Ikkaku couldn't dodge the attack this time, he cried out in pain as the powerful blast of energy tore into him, sending blood flying everywhere. Demetrio looked at him in surprise at the fact that he was still in one piece in spite of his most powerful attack. He then grinned maliciously. "Impressive thinking," he mockingly complimented. "You quickly hardened your spiritual pressure to avoid being torn in half by my attack. Very impressive thinking indeed, Ikkaku Madarame."

Ikkaku collapsed to his knees, panting heavily, his injury bleeding freely. Dammit, he thought. That was too damn close!

"It's all over," said Demetrio. "I thank you for the good fight. It wasn't the best fight, considering that in the end you couldn't push me to the absolute brink of death, but a good fight nonetheless. But Casimiro and Goyo had pushed me much further in our own fights than you have right now."

Ikkaku's eyes narrowed in anger. Dammit, he thought again. If only he knew how strong I really was.

For the first time in a long time, Ikkaku Madarame was contemplating the use of his Bankai. I could use it and win this fight, he thought. I could come out the victor with that boost of strength, but...

Ikkaku then thought of his goal. I can't, he thought solemnly. Not with my captain nearby. The others can pick up the slack, right? Hell, Ichigo and Captain Zaraki are much stronger than me, they can wipe this guy out with no problem.

Ikkaku smiled inwardly. I could die the death I've always wanted. A death under the command of Captain Zaraki.

Ikkaku's fists clenched. But can I really do that now? He thought. With all these strong guys running around...they need me here, right? If I die without giving it my all, am I really worth much as a Soul Reaper? No, as a member of Squad 11?

Ikkaku then remembered words Tetsuzaemon Iba spoke to him. "You're free to hide your power and die, but in doing so, don't ignore your orders! Don't hurt your squad's cause on account of your own stubbornness. As long you're in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, your orders are the be-all and end-all. You have to stick to that, even if it means suppressing your stubbornness and pride!"

Ikkaku's head hung in shame as more of Tetsuzaemon's words echoed in his mind. "If you're gonna fight someone, then win, even if it kills you. That is called being rational."

Heh, if only you knew the situation I was in right now, Tetsuzaemon. Ikkaku thought in his mind. You'd laugh at me and call me an idiot for making this mistake again. But I can't do it, I'm not strong enough...to suppress that stubbornness and pride you hate so much.

Demetrio raised an eyebrow at Ikkaku. "No final words, huh?" Demetrio asked. "Fine by me."

Demetrio raised his axe, only to stop. His eyes widening in surprise. Ikkaku wondered why Demetrio hadn't delivered the killing blow, until he heard a familiar voice. "What the hell are you doing Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku looked back in surprise. "Captain Zaraki?" He said in shock.

Kenpachi Zaraki was standing off on the sidelines of the battlefield. Yachiru Kusajishi came up from behind Kenpachi's shoulder. "Ooh, Baldy looks to be pretty messed up Kenny." Yachiru said.

"Yeah, he does." Said Kenpachi.

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow at Ikkaku. "So, what are you doing, Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku couldn't answer. "Why the hell are you losing to this guy when you're obviously stronger than him?" Kenpachi asked.

"Ha! Did you even watch the fight?" Demetrio shouted.

Kenpachi ignored Demetrio. "Obviously, you aren't going all out."

Ikkaku's looked at Kenpachi. "But I was going all out, sir."

"Dumb ass," Kenpachi said, annoyed at his Third Seat's attempt to avoid the truth. "I'm talking about your Bankai."

Ikkaku's eyes widened. "How long..."

"I've known you've had a Bankai ever since you got one, dumb ass." Revealed Kenpachi.

Yachiru giggled. "Yeah, Kenny's too smart to be fooled by you, Baldy."

"Sir, I...you must understand, I didn't reveal it to anyone because I didn't want to leave Squad 11."

Kenpachi simply stood in silence. Demetrio, intrigued by this new turn of events, decided to listen as well. "Being a part of Squad 11 for all this time has been the greatest time of my life. And you...you're probably the finest captain to serve under, in my opinion! I don't want anything to change that, Captain Zaraki. That's why I chose to hide my power!"

Kenpachi smirked. "You idiot, you think that's gonna change anything?"

"What?" Was all Ikkaku could say in shock.

"If I knew all along, why didn't I tell anyone? It's because I don't want you to leave Squad 11 either."

Kenpachi paused to let this sink in. He then continued. "When I first became Squad 11's Captain, I said that all I wanted was your strength and loyalty, that was all. And you, you probably gave more me more strength and more loyalty then any of those men dead. I couldn't have asked for a better third seat and soldier. So, naturally I wanted to keep you in my squad as long as possible. I'll admit, I was worried when you got a Bankai, but I quickly realized that you had no intention of revealing it to everyone else. You resolved to hide it so you could stay in Squad 11. And I made my own resolution as well."

Kenpachi grinned. "I resolved that if anyone found out about your Bankai and wanted to take you out of Squad 11, they'd have to get through me first. 'Cause there's no way in hell I'm losing the most loyal third seat any captain could ask for."

Ikkaku took a moment to let the captain's words sink in. He then grinned. "Thanks for that, sir. I'm sorry that I almost allowed myself to be killed. Now with your permission, I would like to restore my honor as a Squad 11 Soul Reaper."

Kenpachi's grin widened. "Granted."

Ikkaku, with incredible willpower, got to his feet, surprising Demetrio. "Well, I knew you'd make an attempt to get back on your feet. But I didn't think you'd succeed." Demetrio admitted.

Ikkaku grinned. "And I'm surprised that you didn't kill me while I was down."

"If you're hiding some sort of hidden power, I want to see it. I refuse to be robbed of a good fight."

"You're gonna regret not taking me down when you had the chance to, you masked bastard. 'Cause now I'm gonna cut you up so bad, nobody is going to recognize you."

Ikkaku released a torrent of spirit energy. "Bankai!" He shouted.

In the forest, everyone felt the sudden rise in Ikkaku's spirit energy and spiritual pressure.

Renji's eyes widened in shock. "He's actually using that?"

Yumichika was just as surprised. "Ikkaku..."

Ichigo and Rukia froze. Ichigo couldn't believe what he was feeling. "I recognize that spiritual pressure," Ichigo said. "That's Ikkaku's!"

"With this sudden rise in power...he has to be using a Bankai!" Rukia said in surprise.

Tetsuzaemon Iba and Sajin Komamura felt Ikkaku's rise in power as well. Tetsuzaemon gave a light smile. "Heh, glad to know you listened, idiot."

Ikkaku had a giant weapon that resembled an axe blade floating on his back. The axe blade had the picture of a dragon on it. The axe blade also had two other weapons, two giant Chinese Monk spades, connected to chains. "Ryūmon Hōzukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted, introducing the giant weapon.

Demetrio grinned. "So that's a Bankai. I must say, I'm glad to have seen it."

Ikkaku's grin widened. He started spinning the Bankai with the handle underneath the giant axe blade. "Trust me, pal, you're going to regret letting me use this. Especially when it gets up to full power!"

"Hmm, full power?" Demetrio inquired.

"Hōzukimaru is a real lazy bastard, so I've got to wake him up as time goes by. When he does wake up though, I could probably match a pretty strong captain blow for blow for quite some time."

The picture of the dragon that was etched into the axe blade started to fill up with red energy. "It seems that that dragon turning red signifies how 'awake' your Zanpakutō is." Demetrio observed.

"Ha! Looks like you're not all brawn, big fella!" Ikkaku said. "Yeah, you got that right on the money!"

"Well then, I'll just kill you before it fills up!" Demetrio shouted.

The two berserkers charged one another, exchanging blow after blow. Each man landing an injury on the other. The dragon continued to fill up do to it also gaining energy from Ikkaku either giving or receiving damage. "Now this is more like it!" Demetrio shouted.

"I couldn't agree more, you masked bastard!" Ikkaku shouted back.

The dragon filled up quickly, due to the immense power behind both Demetrio and Ikkaku's attacks. Both men refused to back down as they exchanged more strikes. Unbelievable, Demetrio thought. This guy just won't go down! Even after all the times I've cut him he's still standing! It's almost like he's standing through sheer stubbornness and willpower!

After a particularly powerful blow that left both men injured, the dragon was completely red. "Too late, jackass, game over." Ikkaku said.

Demetrio's eyes widened. "Thanks for the good fight!" Ikkaku continued. "You're definitely number one now!"

Ikkaku then raised the two spades as a red glow formed over both of them, visual proof of the immense power that was going to be placed into this attack. Demetrio prepared to block the attack with his axe. A large explosion of power occurred. Kenpachi, unfazed, simply watched to see who the victor would be. He then saw Ikkaku standing behind Demetrio, who's axe had been shattered. Two injuries appeared on his chest in the shape of an X. showing that Ikkaku had cut him, and fatally too. Demetrio fell to his knees, he then looked back at Ikkaku. "You Soul Reapers...you guys are pretty tough, huh? Makes me wonder what you guys can do against some of the powerhouses we've got in Las Noches"

Ikkaku nodded. "You Arrancar are pretty tough too. It excites me knowing that you're not even close to the level of some of these powerhouses. I really can't wait to see how strong they are."

Demetrio chuckled. "Good luck." He simply said, collapsing to the floor as life left his eyes.

Ryūmon Hōzukimaru changed back into Ikkaku's regular sword, Ikkaku then collapsed as well. Kenpachi grinned. "Now that's some power you've got there. Good fight Ikkaku." Said Kenpachi.

Goyo Idoya's eyes widened in shock. "Damn, as much as I hated him, I didn't think that Demetrio would just go and die like that."

Goyo then looked at Yumichika, who was panting exhaustedly. "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter in the end. I'll just kill you and then worry about whoever killed him."

A.N: This was mainly used as a character development chapter, as I'm sure you've all noticed, for Ikkaku. The thing is, there probably will come a point where Ikkaku has to reveal his Bankai to everyone else in Bleach, that includes in front of Kenpachi Zaraki. Of course it would only make sense that Kenpachi has always known. Why? Truth be told, Kenpachi is probably one of the most observant people in Bleach, along with the now-deceased Head Captain, Shunsui, Unohana, Ukitake, and Shinji. I think at some point this guy knew that Ikkaku had achieved Bankai (He's pretty good at observing people based off of power).

Now, Kenpachi might've seemed a bit OOC in this chapter, but allow me to explain why. The thing is, while Kenpachi is a demon on (and off, sometimes) the battlefield, we have to remember that there are some people he genuinely cares about. Mostly that care goes to Yachiru, but it some of it also goes to Ikkaku and Yumichika, mainly because those two (and especially Ikkaku) follow his ideals the closest. So naturally, there is an unspoken closeness between the three strongest members of Squad 11.

Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. ND2014, out.


	12. Chapter 12: Beauty of Camaraderie

A.N: And another chapter down. This is another chapter dedicated to the members of Squad 11. Read on, dear readers, as Yumichika and Goyo conclude their fight. Enjoy.

Chapter 12: Beauty of Camaraderie

Yumichika managed a smirk. "This fight isn't over yet you sand-headed bastard." He said.

"Geez, you guys are stubborn." Said Goyo. "Oh well."

Goyo charged Yumichika again, who barely blocked his strike in time with Fuji Kujaku. "Among Master Armando's Fracciónes I am credited with the fastest speed. It's nowhere near Pastor's speed, but it is still a force to be reckoned with."

"I'm glad you're so fast." Yumichika said cockily. "The faster you move the less I have to look at you ugly face."

Goyo glared at Yumichika. "You're gonna regret pissing me off, Pretty-boy. Thanks to my speed, I'm able to torment my opponents in very creative ways."

Goyo disappeared once more. Yumichika quickly discovered that it was difficult to keep up with him. Then he felt his left arm cut. He looked to see blood seeping out of a sword wound. Then his right leg was cut as well, then his side, even a small cut on his cheek appeared. Yumichika was starting to get annoyed by this, and cutting his cheek pushed him over the edge. "You ugly bastard." He said, angrily. "Leave my beautiful face out of this."

"Then catch me, Pretty-boy." Came Goyo's voice, as he cut Yumichika on his other side.

Yumichika had to think quickly, this guy obviously was going to avoid any major arteries or other potentially life threatening areas. This was what he must've meant when he said he'd torment him in creative ways. Yumichika concentrated. If I can just quit thinking about anything else and just concentrate on where his next attack his going to be, I might just be able to pinpoint his location.

A few seconds past, Goyo delivered more non-life threatening cuts to Yumichika's body. There! Yumichika realized where his opponent was.

Yumichika blocked Goyo's blade with his own. Which also revealed Goyo himself, who's lightening-fast speed had finally been stopped. "Tch, not bad, but it's not gonna change anything you know." Said Goyo.

"Maybe so, but at least I've finally managed to stop you from using that irritating trick of yours." Said Yumichika. "And now I can pay you back for injuring my perfect face!"

Yumichika knocked Goyo off balance and slashed through his hierro, injuring Goyo's chest. Goyo's eyes widened in surprise as Yumichika managed to cut him. "Well, this is a surprise." Admitted Goyo. "Honestly, I thought that blade was too weak to cut through my hierro, even if it had four blades."

Goyo placed both hands on his Zanpakutō and held it out in front of him. "This is just shameful, really. How am I supposed to explain to the master and the others that some cross-dressing freak show forced me to go all out?" Goyo mused. "Oh well, I guess there's no choice."

Here we go. Thought Yumichika.

"Impale, Espadarte!" Goyo shouted.

Armor grew out of Goyo's body. The armor resembled giant fish scales. Goyo's Zanpakutō molded into his right hand, transforming into a giant swordfishes head. "Okay then..." began Goyo.

Goyo raised his sword-hand. "Time for round 2, get ready Pretty-boy."

Rukia dropped to her knees, tears threatening to fall. Her and Ichigo had managed to reach the cave Ashido lived in. Only to discover the area in shambles. The two wanted to believe that Ashido had escaped and was somewhere in the forest, but tons of dried up blood along with a broken Zanpakutō was all the proof they needed. "This is my fault." She said. "I should've gone back for him earlier!"

Ichigo knelt down and took her in his arms. "It's not your fault," he said. "And I'm sure Ashido doesn't think that way either. We don't even know how long he's been dead. Would it really have made much of a difference if you had gone back, only to discover he was dead? You'd be wasting your life Rukia. Sure, you would've at least tried, but from what I knew of Ashido, he wouldn't have wanted you to waste your life saving him."

Rukia paused for a moment. Then she smiled. "You really do have some good pearls of wisdom every once in awhile, do you, you fool."

Ichigo glared at her. "Shut up, midget!"

This prompted a barrage of back-and-forth insults between the two lovers that eventually wore down. The two got to their feet afterwards. "No choice now," said Ichigo. "We have to find everyone else."

Rukia nodded. "Some of the battles are heating up, I can sense that Yumichika and Akio are really going at it with their opponents. The others are fighting hard too, but nobody else has done anything worth noting."

Ichigo nodded as well. "Lets meet up with those who aren't fighting. We'd just be getting in the way of the others who are." He said.

Rukia agreed to Ichigo's idea and the two sped off with Flash Step.

Rangiku Matsumoto clutched her bleeding shoulder as she fell to one knee. Dammit, she thought. She's a fast one.

The Arrancar named Yessenia chuckled at her foe's expense. "Poor, poor big-jugs." She said mockingly. "You made the rookie mistake of underestimating your foe."

Rangiku glared at Yessenia. "I have a name you bitch!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Although," continued Rangiku. "I'm glad that you at least acknowledged the fact that my boobs are so big."

"Hey! I'm not acknowledging anything!" Yessenia screamed comically.

Rangiku got to her feet. "I am Rangiku Matsumoto, Squad 10 Lieutenant."

Yessenia calmed down. "Yessenia Blas, Fracción of Master Armando."

"Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way," began Rangiku. "I think it's time I get serious. Captain won't forgive me if I die, I think he'd miss having me and my boobs too much."

Yessenia glared at Rangiku for bringing up her...assets at a very inappropriate time again. "Growl, Haineko!"

Rangiku's blade disappeared and was replaced by ash. "Hmm? That's an interesting Shikai." Said Yessenia.

Yessenia quickly leapt out of the way as the ash drew near her. She then noticed the ash cutting through nearby trees and stumps. "Just as I thought, I would not want to get caught by that." Said Yessenia.

"So you have a brain, that's great." Said Rangiku.

Yessenia's glare returned upon hearing Rangiku's comment. She then charged to strike at the seemingly defenseless Rangiku, only for Rangiku to block with the ash. "Oops, didn't think that one through, huh?" Rangiku asked mockingly. "Haineko is just as much of a defensive power as it is an offensive power."

Rangiku grinned. "The power of Haineko relies on strategy and imagination, lets see just how you respond to her abilities.

Yumichika's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he barely dodged jab after jab from Goyo's swordfish-head arm. "There's really no use dodging." Goyo said casually.

Yumichika raised Fuji Kujaku and managed to catch Goyo's blade. "Ugly bastard," Yumichika said angrily. "Stop mocking me and fight me seriously!"

Goyo chuckled. "I am serious, Pretty-boy," he said. "My ability to be serious and piss you off in the process gives me the advantage. Not that I ever had a disadvantage. The difference in strength between you and me is far too vast."

Goyo narrowed his gaze. "Carve this into your mind, Pretty-boy: You can't defeat me. You just can't."

"Squad 11," Yumichika said angrily. "Doesn't! Give! Up!"

Yumichika forced Goyo off balance and slashed him again. Only to discover, with horror, that his second slash did nothing. Goyo smirked. "Shocked?" He asked. "Don't be. Here's something you have to know about Hierros Pretty-boy. You can harden them as much as you can, depending on the Arrancar's power. You may have cut me before, but in the end, it's only a matter of making your defense stronger than your opponents offense."

Yumichika's eyes widened as Goyo stabbed him in the stomach. "Your offense is just too weak to cut through my defense." Said Goyo.

Yumichika glared at Goyo. "We'll see!"

After painfully ripping Goyo's sword from his stomach, Yumichika went back on the offense, attempting to cut Goyo and hopefully cut him fatally. Yumichika was starting to grow frustrated, however, when he directly hit Goyo in the shoulder, only to see Fuji Kujaku bounce right off Goyo's shoulder. "That tickled, stop it." Goyo said mockingly.

Yumichika nearly lost his temper against his arrogant opponent. However, a calmer part of him understood that Goyo was trying to tempt him into losing his temper and letting his guard down in the process. To give himself a chance to calm down, Yumichika jumped back and put some distance in between himself and Goyo. The 5th Seat of Squad 11 panted and awaited Goyo's next attack. Goyo just grinned. "Do you think putting distance between us is going to make a difference, Pretty-boy?" Goyo asked. "Didn't I tell you, I'm one of the fastest in Los Retazos. Distance means nothing to me. I can close the distance between us in a few seconds, flat."

Yumichika glared at his foe once more. "Nothing you do, or what anyone else here does, is going to make a difference." Said Goyo. "Your friend may have defeated Demetrio, but that'll be the only victory for you Soul Reapers. We have surpassed the previous Arrancar Army. My power, the power of our army as a whole, is unsurpassable."

Yumichika looked at Goyo in annoyance. "Power is something that can be acquired. That is what we come to believe. However, true power is something that is naturally inside us. That is the difference between you and me, Pretty-boy. True power is only something that we're born with. Isn't that how you find your captains? They unlock the power they were born with, and you make them captains? You can work as hard as you want, but in the end, it means little. Winners will be winners and losers will be losers. That is what sets us apart."

Goyo disappeared and reappeared in front of Yumichika and stabbed him again, this time near the heart. The Arrancar smirked. "That is why we'll have our new world, we're naturally more powerful. And in the end, I'll have all the power I desire."

Yumichika sighed. That is wrong, that is completely wrong. He thought, a memory coming to mind.

Flashback

"Training again, Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked.

Ikkaku nodded. "Damn right," he said. "I'm this close to achieving Bankai. Hōzukimaru thinks it too. I'm not gonna stop until I've achieved it. I will surpass Captain Zaraki even if it kills me. And if it does kill me, I'll at least die under Captain Zaraki."

Yumichika shook his head. "Really, Ikkaku, don't you think that this is all useless? You're my friend, you know that. But we both have seen Captain Zaraki fight. It's gonna be a hundred years before anyone surpasses that man."

"Than I'll train for a hundred years," said Ikkaku. "Honestly, Yumichika, haven't you ever had a dream or a goal or anything like that?"

Yumichika shook his head. "I have everything I could want," he claimed. "I'm probably the most beautiful being alive. Well, I'll probably have to compete with this new lieutenant of Squad 10 I've heard so much about, but I'm probably still more beautiful than her."

Ikkaku chuckled. "Ha, trust me buddy, you're outmatched compared to her. I've seen her, and she's gonna make a lot of women jealous."

"Oh really?" Yumichika inquired. "Well what does she have that's so beautiful?"

Ikkaku held his hands up to his chest. "Take a guess." He said with a perverted grin.

Yumichika shook his head. "Damn pervert." He said disdainfully.

Ikkaku chuckled. "Anyways, do you understand what it means to dream, what it means to have a goal in life?"

Yumichika shook his head. "Goals and fighting go hand and hand. When you fight, you aim to survive and win. My life is basically a big fight. And my aim in this fight, is to not necessarily survive, but to surpass a certain someone before I die."

Ikkaku grinned. "Goals, Yumichika, are reasons to live. It's my goal to beat Captain Zaraki, it's my reason for achieving this Bankai."

End Flashback

I had never thought much about goals because when I came to Soul Society, I had everything I could ever want. Yumichika thought. But when Ikkaku gave me his opinion on what it means to have goals in life. I realized that there was something I wanted in life.

Yumichika grabbed the swordfish blade. My goal is to support my friend in any way I can. He's too much of an idiot to get through everything on his own, anyway. So he needs my support.

Goyo raised an eyebrow. "You're still gonna fight?"

"Power is certainly something we're born with, that is definitely true." Said Yumichika. "But what you don't seem to understand is that true power comes from ones willingness to work on the power they're given."

Yumichika gripped Goyo's sword harder. "The sort of power I worked on was always my looks," Yumichika said. "Beauty, for me, has always been a source of power. But, in the time I spent with a good friend of mine, I found another source of power that is also beautiful. The power of camaraderie, and that is quite beautiful as well."

Yumichika narrowed his gaze at Goyo. "Being around Ikkaku has brought out the best in me. And if I can't support him as a friend should, than I don't deserve to be beautiful."

Yumichika raised Fuju Kujaku. "Since nobody else is around and I doubt nobody else is going to show up, I guess it's time I use this."

Goyo's eyes widened. "A Bankai?" He asked.

"Please, I'm far from that level." Said Yumichika. "What I'm about to show you, is my true power. The power I hide within Fuji Kujaku."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Goyo asked.

"This," said Yumichika. "Tear in frenzy, Ruri'iro Kujaku."

Yumichika's weapon started to glow, as though it were happy to be called by its true name. Glowing vines protruded from the four blades and wrapped around Goyo. "What the hell is this?" Goyo asked angrily.

"The true power of my Zanpakutō," replied Yumichika. "My Zanpakutō is a vain fool, he actually has a favorite color. It hates wisteria, and loves azure. So I release it with the name Fuji Kujaku so he doesn't reveal his true power."

Goyo's glared at Yumichika. "And what is your true power?"

"Look at the vines." Said Yumichika. "They're sapping out your spirit energy. And do you see those flowers on the vine?"

Goyo looked at the vines to see that flowers were indeed blooming on the vines. "What the hell are those?"

"Consider those flowers the amount of time you have left alive," explained Yumichika. "Once they bloom, your life will end."

Goyo was, for the first time in his life, frightened. "Do you understand now, what power is?" Yumichika asked. "Power is something that is given to us, but we must be willing to work on our power in order to reach our full potential. I spent years developing the power of Fuji Kujaku in order for me to make it seem like I held the power of a melee Zanpakutō. I guess it won't matter if you understand, you'll be dead soon anyway."

With those words the flowers bloomed. Goyo collapsed, his sword fell out of Yumichika's body. "And now, I will help myself to your energy." Said Yumichika, taking hold of a flower.

Yumichika ate the flower and his injuries started to heal. "Well, I suppose I should thank you for the good fight, Goyo Idoya." Said Yumichika. "Thank you, and goodbye."

Yumichika turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction of his opponent, hoping to find Ikkaku and Kenpachi. Goyo, however, refused to give in. "Pretty-boy!" He shouted in anger, getting to his feet.

Yumichika looked behind him to see Goyo charging him, preparing his arm-blade for one final strike. However, Goyo froze mid-stab. His body then crumpled away into reishi. Yumichika sighed. "I applaud you for fighting until the end," said Yumichika. "That dedication you had was certainly beautiful. I won't forget you for that. However, I will also remember how ugly you and your ideals were as well. Farewell, beautiful, yet ugly opponent."

A.N: Thanks for reading. Next chapter will see the conclusion of another fight.


	13. Chapter 13: No More Running

A.N: Hello again, everyone. This chapter will see another fight against Armando's Fracciónes conclude. Enjoy.

Chapter 13: No More Running

Isane Kotetsu continued to run, panting and looking behind her, hoping that her pursuer was no longer after her. However, much to her horror, Casimiro Dimas was still following her. His bloodlust apparent from the look on his face. He's toying with me, Isane thought. He could easily catch up to me at any time but he's toying with me! What am I going to do? I can't fight someone with that kind of a personality! People like that are supposed to be insane!

"Bakudō #21, Sekienton!"

Casimiro glared at Isane in annoyance as Isane disappeared in red smoke. "Geez, how much of a coward is this bitch?" Casimiro said angrily.

Casimiro sighed. "I have to hurry and finish her off. Demetrio and Goyo have already been killed. If I don't finish her off and move on to the others, we may lose this fight."

Casimiro looked around the forest. "Why don't you just show yourself and we can finish this already. I don't want to sound desperate or anything, but with two of my comrades dead I need to wrap this up. So come out here, and lets finish this."

Casimiro got no response. "No? Suit yourself, bitch." Said Casimiro. "I guess a part of me is enjoying this little hunt anyway."

Isane continued running as Casimiro finished speaking. "This is bad." She repeated in fear.

Captain Retsu Unohana never considered herself much of a worrier. However, she couldn't help but worry a few days after sending her lieutenant to Hueco Mundo. The day the invasion was supposed to begin, she sent Isane and Hanatarō at the last minute to serve as medical support with Hachi, the former Kidō Corps Lieutenant turned Visored. Isane was reluctant, but Unohana insisted. Looking back, Unohana might've been a little too hasty in her actions. While Hanatarō had gained more confidence in himself since Ichigo Kurosaki and his group invaded the Soul Society, Isane still dealt with confidence issues from time to time. Mainly, she lacked confidence in herself to last in a battle and was often admonished by several other Soul Reapers (namely 3rd Seat Iemura) for her cowardice, which stemmed from her insecurities. Her Shikai had a very dangerous ability that would allow her to fight on par with just about any opponent. Unfortunately, her lack of confidence prevented her from using it effectively.

The reason Unohana had been hasty in her actions? It was quite simple. She was calm in most situations, but the 'deaths' of Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai had taken a great toll on her, because two men she had grown close with due to her taking on a maternal role in their lives, were dead. She grew very close to Ichigo due to his sense of honor and dedication to his comrades. And while she wasn't as close with Renji, she still cared a great deal about him. When both men 'died'. Unohana was greatly affected. So, in an understandable response, she impulsively sent her lieutenant and her 7th seat, two effective healers, to accompany the invasion party to cut down on casualties.

Had she been too hasty, though? Should she have sent Iemura instead? Isane was a great healer, true, but in a war like this, there would come a point where she'd have to fight. And when that point comes, could she handle it?

Isane, Unohana thought. I know that at heart you hate fighting. But I hope you soon figure out that there comes a point in time when you have to put aside your personal feelings and insecurities and fight for survival and for the collective good.

Unohana sighed. "Please don't die." She said to herself.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo and Rukia turned around. Renji and Hanatarō were running to them. "Renji, Hanatarō." Ichigo grinned.

"Ichigo, have you noticed that some of the fights are ending?" Renji asked. "It looks like Yumichika won too."

Ichigo nodded. "Ikkaku seems to have one too." Added Ichigo. "Although I've never seen his spiritual pressure that high. Did he get a Bankai at some point while I was powerless?"

"Actually, he's had a Bankai since before I joined Squad 11." Admitted Renji. "He tends to hide it due to his wish to stay in Squad 11. It's a shame, really, he'd make a good captain."

Ichigo scanned around the area for the remaining fights. "So it looks like we've got about five different fights left."

Renji nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "Captain Hitsugaya is fighting a particularly strong one. So's Akio."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I recognize that Spiritual Pressure, that's Halibel, the queen."

Renji was surprised. "Along with that, Isane is still fighting...I think, and so is Rangiku and that Visored with the star-like hair style."

"Love," Ichigo replied, knowing who Renji was describing. "He's pretty strong, I don't think we have to worry about him."

Renji grunted in agreement. "Although, honestly, I'm really worried about Isane."

Hanatarō looked at Renji. "Lt. Kotetsu will be fine." He insisted.

Renji sighed. "I love the faith you have in her, Hanatarō, but Isane was never the fighting-type."

Rukia nodded in agreement. "I hope she's okay." Rukia added.

Casimiro walked through the Menos Forest, his eyes darting around, looking for his fleeing opponent. "Damn woman," Casimiro said angrily. "Why the hell does she have to keep running? I would've been better off going back and finishing off the guy that defeated Demetrio, or maybe that guy who defeated Goyo."

Casimiro sighed. "But, I can't ignore my orders. We were ordered to kill them all and that's what we have to do. I guess I'll just finish her off quickly and then move onto someone else. Someone who's actually not afraid of fighting."

Casimiro suddenly found himself stuck. "What the..."

"You walked right into my trap."

Isane Kotetsu stepped out of the trees. "You're right," she said. "I am afraid of fighting. It's just not who I am. That's why I'm a part of Squad 4, the Medical Squad. So, I'm just gonna finish you off quickly."

Orange webbing appeared. "So, I'll be using Fushibi to kill you."

Casimiro glared at Isane. "This webbing is going to kill me?" He asked.

"Well, that, and this."

Isane raised a hand. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Hadō #31, Shakkahō!"

The red fireball known as Shakkahō shot at Casimiro. Casimiro's eyes widened as the fireball collided with the webbing. The webbing glowed and exploded. Isane couldn't help but smile. "Whew, I am so glad I got out of that."

No sooner had Isane spoken, a blast of Spirit Energy blew away the smoke. Isane's eyes widened. "Sting, Avispón!" Casimiro shouted angrily.

Casimiro had changed into a yellow-and-and black armored creature with bee-like wings. His arm had also changed into what looked like a hornet's stinger. "You run from me for who-knows-how-long and then you pull a stunt like this! You have really pushed me over the edge you damn bitch!" He screamed.

Casimiro raised his stinger-arm. "This stinger releases a toxin that shrivels up your arm and causes it to disintegrate. In other words, your crap out of luck woman."

"Bakudō #21, Sekienton!"

Casimiro glared at Isane in annoyance. "You're gonna regret dragging this out woman. Although, I guess I can enjoy the thrill of the chase just a bit more. Right before I dig this stinger into your cowardly little heart."

The smoke cleared and Isane was gone. "Now the chase is on." Casimiro grinned.

Isane looked behind her once more. "I got away." She said. "Oh man, I thought I was a goner."

Isane collapsed to her knees. "I can't do this anymore." Said Isane. "I have to find the others. I'm just not cut out for fighting."

"I'll just be real honest. I'll say: 'Listen, I've tried my best, but I'm just not cut out for this. I really did do the best I could, but I just couldn't pull it off'."

Tears started to fall down from Isane's eyes. "I can't do it, so could you give me a hand, please?"

Isane gripped the ground harder in anger at himself. I'm pathetic, she thought. I am absolutely pathetic, even in a life or death situation, I'm too much of a coward to fight.

Fighting is not about bravery or cowardice, it's about fighting for something you believe in. If you are truly passionate about something, than you will be able to fight for it, regardless of your level of bravery.

Those words rang in Isane's head.

Flashback: After the Second Battle in the Fake Karakura

"Gah! Fishcakes!" Isane screamed as she woke from another 'horrid' nightmare.

Isane looked around to find that she was in her own room and her own bed once again. "Oh man, what a horrible nightmare." Isane said to no one in particular.

Isane got out of her bed. "I wonder if Captain Unohana's still up. She always seems to be every time I wake up from these nightmares."

Isane left her room and discovered that Unohana was once again, still up and looking at the stars. "Isane," her soft voice came. "Sit."

Isane wasn't surprised that Unohana had noticed her presence. She always did. "Yes Ma'am." She simply replied.

The whole thing had become like a ritual for the two of them. Isane would wake up from another nightmare that involved fishcakes for some reason, she would leave her room and discover Captain Unohana looking at the stars. "Another dream about fishcakes?" She asked.

Isane nodded. "I was being defended by a brave knight against fishcake monsters." Isane remembered. "But the knight was defeated after a long fight and the fishcake monsters were about to eat me. Then, I woke up."

Isane brought her knees to her chest. "It was awful." She whimpered.

Unohana smiled. "You've had quite a few since the end of the fight in the Fake Karakura Town. Are you perhaps dealing with anxiety, Isane?"

Isane looked at her captain. "You think it's anxiety?"

Unohana nodded. "What have you been thinking the past few days, Isane?"

Isane thought it over. "I guess," she began. "I've been a little stressed since Captain Kurosaki and the others returned from their fight. Seeing them all in such bad shape...it made me realize..."

Isane hesitated. "Realize what, Isane?" Asked Unohana.

"I'm weak." Said Isane. "Captain Kurosaki had his arms broken and Captain Soifon was beaten up too. Everyone was injured in some way and they treated it like it was nothing. I don't even have the guts to actually fight without being ordered to do so."

"Why is that, Isane?" Asked Unohana.

"It's not who am." Said Isane. "I'm not brave enough to fight. I'm a coward, plain and simple."

"Isane," Unohana said, turning to her lieutenant. "Fighting is not about bravery or cowardice. It is about your willingness to fight for what you believe in. If you are truly passionate about something, than you will be able to fight for it, regardless of your bravery."

Isane looked at Unohana in confusion. "So, what is it you are passionate about Isane? What do you wish to fight for? What do you wish to protect?"

End Flashback

What do I wish to protect? Isane asked herself. Well, as a medic, I want to try and save the lives of as many comrades as I can, because I'm not good enough to fight with them. The thing is, there are times when I can't save them.

Isane thought it over. Why is that? She thought. I've trained for years under Captain Unohana to be the best medic I can be, yet I continuously fail to save the amount I could save. But there are so many factors that go into that. The severity of injuries, the fight is still going on, the location...

Isane's eyes widened. Location! She thought. I'm always cooped up in the medical wing and everyone else is risking their lives on the battlefield. How can I possibly to protect everyone when I'm there and everyone else is fighting?

Realization hit Isane. Captain Unohana, she thought. She's both a warrior and a doctor. She heals and can fight, even if nobody has seen her fight for years it is well known that she's a fighter. Soul Reapers may have specialties, but in the end, there is one certain thing that we must all be able to do, when push comes to shove.

Isane drew her Zanpakutō. And that is to fight for what we believe in.

"Run, Itegumo."

Isane's blade retracted and then formed into three different blades. Two of them protruding at 45 degree angles. "No more running," said Isane. "I will fight with my comrades to protect them as both a medic, and a Soul Reaper."

Isane raised her spiritual pressure, hoping to get Casimiro's attention. She then looked at her lieutenant's badge on her left arm. First, I need a plan. She thought.

Casimiro felt the rise in Isane's spiritual pressure. "Hmm, it seems that she's finally ready to throw down." Casimiro mused. "That's great."

Casimiro quickly flew to the source of the spiritual pressure to see Isane standing with her released Zanpakutō. Casimiro looked at it. "Huh, that's an interesting shape for a Zanpakutō." He noted.

Isane nodded. "However," continued Casimiro. "It won't be effective against me."

Casimiro raised his stinger arm. "This ends here."

"You're right about that." Isane replied.

Casimiro grinned. "DIE!"

Casimiro flew at Isane and thrusted his stinger arm forward. Isane then blocked it with her left arm. Casimiro grinned wildly. However, that grin quickly faded when he realized that Isane's arm wasn't dissolving. Isane grinned. "Gotcha, sorry about this." Said Isane.

Casimiro gasped when he felt Isane stab him with the three points. "But how?"

Isane pulled her unharmed arm away to reveal the clothe where her badge used to be tied to. Casimiro's eyes widened. "That badge."

Isane nodded. "Yep, I'll admit, it was quite risky, considering it could've easily failed. But it worked, and by now, Itegumo's effect must be kicking in.

Casimiro suddenly felt his body slow down. "What...the...hell..."

"Itegumo is not exactly what you call a direct combat Zanpakutō. In reality, its effects would probably be classified as an ability fit for the Stealth Force. Captain Soifon herself admitted that if it hadn't been for my personality, I would've fit in well with the Stealth Force."

"What effect?" Casimiro asked slowly.

"Itegumo releases its own substance that freezes your body from the inside-out. Hence its name, Itegumo: The Frozen Cloud. It only works when all three blades are stabbed into the enemy at the same time. Making it only effective in surprise attacks or assassinations." Explained Isane.

Isane sighed. "I never really enjoyed this ability. It's the exact opposite of my personality. Whereas I'm a pacifist in the end, this brings nothing but death."

Isane took Itegumo out of Casimiro. "This ends here. Sorry."

Casimiro watched his frozen wings break apart. He sighed. "So this is how it's gonna end huh?"

Isane nodded. Casimiro grinned. "Nice to see you grew a pair, girl. I'd wish you luck, but you're probably gonna die at some point anyway."

Casimiro's body broke apart. Isane breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. "Oh man, how long has it been since I've killed something?"

Isane smiled a little. "Things are going to be different when I come back, Captain Unohana. I'll be a more reliable lieutenant than I ever was."

A.N: Awhile back, during one of my Author's Notes in one of my previous stories, I mentioned that along with Sasakibe, Isane Kotetsu is one of the most underdeveloped characters in Bleach. I just don't think that should be the case because as lieutenants, they should have greater supporting roles. So, I gave Isane one of her own fights meant to develop her character a bit more. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 14: The Hollow God

A.N: Nothing to say here, other than the fact that another chapter is down. Although, I do hope that everyone will be happy to know that I intend to keep writing new things once I finally finish up the Infinito Espada series. I've already got a few ideas in mind.

Chapter 14: The Hollow God

Akio Yamamoto gave Halibel a cocky grin. "We're winning." He said teasingly.

Halibel gritted her teeth from beneath her Hollow Mask. Dammit, she thought. That's another comrade down. Forgive me, you three. I will try to make sure that your sacrifices will not be in vain.

Halibel charged Akio and the two locked blades once more. "I'll admit, you Soul Reapers have grown much stronger. It was my mistake for me not to take you seriously."

The two created distance between each other. "I admire someone who's willing to admit his or her mistakes. Just know that that mistake is gonna cost you." Said Akio.

"We will see." Halibel replied.

The two stared each other down for awhile, waiting for the other to make the first move. "There's one thing I don't get, however." Said Akio.

"What?" Halibel asked.

"You don't seem like the type that would actually want war." Said Akio. "Unlike some of the other Arrancar I've met, you seem quite...docile. So peaceful and non-violent."

Halibel narrowed her eyes. "So what exactly are you doing here wrapped up in this mess, Halibel?"

Halibel paused. "Love and loyalty, I guess." She said. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. But there really is no reason for me not to."

Akio knew that she was talking about the king. Akio sighed. "You know, I can also admire someone with a strong sense of loyalty."

Akio narrowed his eyes. "But at the same time, I also detest that loyalty when it completely eclipses your own personal beliefs."

Halibel glared at Akio. "You have no right to judge me," she said. "It's perfectly natural to show unrelenting loyalty to the one you love."

"It is," Akio said. "But it's unnatural to be a brainwashed drone that doesn't even try to think for herself. Loyalty means nothing if you end up practically becoming a soulless slave to the one your loyal to. Love and loyalty are a two-way street that requires both things from both parties. I've come to learn that."

Halibel angrily charged Akio, who barely blocked the attack. "You think you can just insult me?" Halibel asked angrily. "You, some upstart captain who only means something because of his family name."

"Maybe I am an upstart." Said Akio. "I won't deny that. But what the hell are you and the rest of this army? Just a bunch of puppets with no sense of independence being manipulated by that bastard king, Benito, into building his phony, brand new kingdom. As much as I've grown respect you, your ideals, and your power Halibel, that is no way to live."

"You think I have no independence? No free will?" Halibel asked, her anger rising. "What I've done is of my own device. I follow him because I want to, dammit!"

Halibel's Fracciónes' eyes widened in shock. "I've...never seen Queen Halibel that angry before." Mila Rose said in shock.

"To break her normally calm and emotionless shell, just who is this Soul Reaper?" Asked Sun-Sun.

Apacci glared at Akio. "More like who does he think he is?"

Apacci pointed at Akio. "Hey, asshole! You have no right to talk to Queen Halibel like that!"

"Silence, Apacci."

Apacci turned to Halibel. "Let me silence him."

Akio grinned. "Lets see you back that up."

Love Aikawa could only furrow his brows in annoyance. The elderly Arrancar he had been facing off against had proven to be a greater challenge than he had expected. It had been his fault, really. He didn't expect a guy who looked so old to be so strong unless he had some sort of gimmick like the Espada, Hachi had fought. Of course, the Head Captain was pretty strong as well, but that old geezer was a special case. Then there was this guy, who surprisingly had a lot of physical strength underneath that withered, skinny body of his. The elderly Arrancar placed his hands together. "O mighty Hollow God who hath come to Hueco Mundo in the form of our king, forgive this sinful Soul Reaper for trying to kill me. Forgive him, for he will soon die and he needs thy mercy." He prayed.

Love raised an eyebrow in surprise. "This sinner must be punished," the Arrancar continued. "So as your humble servant, Baltasar Cebrián, disciple of the great prophet, Armando Brizna, I beg of you to allow me to punish this Soul Reaper."

"Hollow God?" Love asked.

"Sinner!" Baltasar screamed. "Do not interrupt my prayer! You shall not interrupt me as I pray to my god for the right to punish you."

"What kind of god are you even talking about?" Love asked.

Baltasar looked offended. "The Hollow God, of course."

"I realize that, but who the hell are you even talking about."

Baltasar sighed. "I suppose I should explain to you just who the Hollow God is, after all, it is his will that we rain down punishment on you sinners."

Love scoffed at this. Baltasar gave a twisted smile beneath his wrinkly features. "While it may seem that we aren't the religious type, we Hollows have a natural instinct to follow and worship the strongest. In fact, the concept of said instinct and the very idea of a Hollow God came about a thousand years ago."

Baltasar gave Love a curious look. "Have you ever heard of Tezuma? The first King of Hueco Mundo. No, the first Hollow God?"

Love was surprised. "Heard of him? Damn, I had to listen to Shunsui and Jūshirō tell me about how powerful he was. Dude's a legend."

"The great Hollow God, Tezuma was the first perfect Arrancar. A man so powerful, he didn't need the powers of Sōsuke Aizen's Hōgyoku. He came to Hueco Mundo in the flesh. He ruled Hueco Mundo, bringing order to the lawless world."

Baltasar sighed. "And he did, for years, until you Soul Reapers put an end to his reign and destroyed his mortal shell."

"Mortal shell?" Love repeated. "Buddy, that guy was no god. If he was, then the old man wouldn't have beaten him all those years ago."

"Ah, yes, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the worst enemy our people have ever had." Baltasar said, knowing who love was talking about.

Baltasar glared at Love. "I will not have you speaking of my god as such. Especially when the second coming of our god has come."

"Second coming of your phony god, huh?" Love asked.

"Our new king, Benito Muerta, he is the man who has become our god and has once again brought order to our world."

"Is that what that guy has convinced you of?" Love asked.

"Our current god is humble, he has told us not to think of him as a god. But I, as a firm believer, know better. I know that he is our god. The generals are his prophets, and I, myself, am nothing more than a disciple."

"Buddy, your religion is a little too messed up," Love pointed out. "You basically worship the strongest being, a true religion is serving one single immortal deity or multiple deities. Not what you're talking about."

Baltasar dug his sword into the sand and raised his hands. "My faith is not foolish," he insisted. "As I've said before, all of our kind bow down and worship the strongest of us all. It is nothing more than instinct. Is that not any different from you Soul Reapers. You all bow down to the Head Captain. I pity you, all you faithless fools."

Baltasar was raising his voice. "Benito Muerta came to us after a thousand years of discord and reminded us of the power of Tezuma! He is the second coming of the mighty Hollow God himself!"

Baltasar was almost screaming. "Curse them, Brujo!"

Love grimaced as Baltasar's spiritual pressure shot up. Baltasar soon appeared as a man dressed in witch doctor garb with a tiki-like mask and a staff with a skull on it. "Prepare for your judgement, sinner." Baltasar said. "For I am your judge, jury, and executioner. And my verdict is that you are guilty of your sins. And the punishment, as always, is death."

"Surrender and I'll show you mercy!" Tōshirō shouted.

Armando laughed. "You're in no position to say that kid. I'm pressing you, remember?"

That was certainly true, this man was definitely as strong as most of the captains in the Thirteen Court Squads, and he maybe even surpassed a few, including Tōshirō himself. The young captain realized he needed to try and stall Armando so he could catch his breath and think up a plan of action. He had to do it quick, because if he died here, Momo would have no chance against him. "You know," he began. "There's been something I've been curious about for a long time."

Armando raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What's that?"

"The story behind your king." Tōshirō said. "I'd really like to know how someone strong enough to beat Ichigo manages to fly under the radar for so long. Better yet, where did someone that strong even come from."

"Heh, you're a curious little runt, are you?" Armando taunted.

Armando chuckled. "I guess there's no reason not for me to tell you."

Armando narrowed his gaze at the young captain. "You've heard of the original King of Hueco Mundo, right? The Hollow God, Tezuma."

Tōshirō was surprised, but nodded. "Of course," he replied. "There was a section about him in the Academy's history lessons."

"A long time ago, Tezuma ruled Hueco Mundo as the mighty Hollow God. He united all the Arrancars and had achieved something that today would be considered impossible. Peace in Hueco Mundo."

Armando paused to allow this to sink in. "Unfortunately, his rule came to an end a thousand years ago."

Armando grinned. "But here's the awesome part, his will has remained."

"What do you mean?" Tōshirō asked.

"Well," Armando began. "It is said that the king, Benito, was alive a thousand years ago. And King Tezuma passed on his will to him so he could become the new god of Hueco Mundo."

Armando chuckled lightly. "Personally, I don't really think it's true. I think it's some piece-of-crap rumor that his psycho devotees, that follow him and treat him like he really is the second coming of our Hollow God, made up to turn everyone else into psycho devotees. It's a shame that my idiot Fracción, Baltasar became one of those devotees. The guy's convinced that me and the other generals are prophets and him and the other Fracciónes are our disciples or something. It's a load of crap as far as I'm concerned. I never liked the guy anyway. If we wasn't stronger than me I'd kill him."

Benito raised an eyebrow as Armando said this. "And if you weren't so useful I'd kill you, Armando." He said.

"Shall I kill him for that insult sir?" Tesla Lindocruz asked.

"You're far below his level of power Tesla. It'd be a waste of a perfectly good soldier. Only one of the generals are capable of dealing with Armando."

Benito looked at Armando on the screen. "He's always been unruly, the only reason I keep him around is because of his power. So lets just deal with him until after the war."

Armando gave a small grin. "None of that really matters in the end. It doesn't matter if Benito is a god or not. The point is, I get to prove the superiority of my species over yours, that is the only reason I joined this army. Not out of fear or loyalty, simply that."

"It's quite interesting," Tōshirō interrupted. "Of all the Arrancar I've met, you all seem quite independent, following the strongest for their own reasons. You almost seem...human."

Tōshirō remembered his battle with Halibel. He hadn't given it much thought at the time, but awhile later, he realized that she wasn't exactly a 'monster' like the Hollows he used to encounter when he was starting out as a Soul Reaper. It genuinely saddened him to think that the people who were labeled 'the bad guys' were at times just as human as they were. But then Tōshirō remembered something else. "However, regardless of our personal feelings," Tōshirō continued. "We still have a duty to our comrades who fight with us and the people who count on us. So, I fight, regardless of how human you all seem. I may hate it, but it's a cycle none of us can escape. Wouldn't you agree?"

Armando chuckled. "Yes," he replied. "I suppose I can agree with you on that."

Armando prepared to strike again. "But a very effective way to end that cycle is to wipe out one side. So lets see which side is going to get wiped out, brat."

Baltasar waved his skull staff around. The skull started to glow. "Riecráneos!" Baltasar shouted.

The staff shot out of wave of dark, human skulls. What was eery to Love, however, was that each skull was laughing at a high pitch, maniacally. Love flash stepped out of the way and watched as the skulls completely shattered the trees behind him. "Damn," Love muttered. "I would not want to get hit by that."

"My Riecráneos causes internal damage," Baltasar explained. "Destroying all living things from the inside out. From trees, to people, anything that has a lifespan will be wiped out by my power."

Baltasar twirled his staff. "Demonio Vio!"

Love leapt out of the way as dark, circular energy shot towards him. It's the same mechanics behind his attack. Love thought. That dark energy he places into that staff. I wonder though, is the attack like Kidō or a Cero?

Love moved in to attack, only to see Baltasar block it with his staff. "Vibración Oscura." Said Baltasar.

Dark waves that looked like ripples came out of Baltasar's staff. Love groaned in pain and stumbled back, blood came out of his ears. "That attack is meant to disorient the enemy. I only gave you a small dose." Said Baltasar.

Love, in spite of his dizzy spell, grinned. "Now, I'll finish you off with my ultimate power."

Baltasar released a small orb. "I'll finish you off now with my most powerful attack. Bomba Oscura!"

The small orb suddenly expanded and exploded. "Fool, you've underestimated me and my faith. And now, as a result, you have been punished for your sins."

Baltasar suddenly felt a new spiritual pressure. It was similar to Love's from before, but it was different...almost Hollow-like. The dust cleared to reveal that Love was wearing his Hollow Mask and was releasing a great deal of spirit energy. Love's spiritual power had protected from the blast in a similar way Kenpachi Zaraki uses his spirit energy as armor. With the combined power of his own captain-level spirit energy and his Hollow-like spirit energy, the armor was almost impenetrable. "Sorry about not taking you seriously earlier. I guess I can owe that to the fact that I tend to put too much stock into looks. Well, let me show you what I can really do."

Baltasar looked at Love's Hollow Mask in surprise. "That's...Hollowfication, right?"

"So, you know about us?" Love asked.

Baltasar nodded. "Your kind are nothing more than hybrid freaks meant to be exterminated."

Love ignored the insults. He had known for the hundred years he had been exiled that him and his friends would be treated differently because of their difference. "You know, you said something earlier that I found quite interesting," Love said. "You called us fools for being faithless.

Love raised his blade. "But the thing is, we really don't need to believe in gods," Love continued, remembering what Hachi had once said several years ago. "As Soul Reapers, we are the gods of death. It's not necessarily a god-complex, but it was a title we've had to carry because it is our responsibility to regulate the laws of deaths. We have to be gods because we need order. Religious faith is a two-way street, if you're going to make people respect your faith, than you have to respect theirs. You wanted to make me fear your god, Tezuma. But he's not your god right now, I am. And I'm about to hand down my own judgement."

Baltasar prepared to defend himself. "Slam, Tengumaru!" Love shouted.

Love's Zanpakutō changed into a giant spike club. Baltasar laughed. "You will hand down judgement to me? How foolishly arrogant!"

Baltasar pointed his staff at Love. "Riecráneos!"

The screaming skulls flew at Love. Love simply swung Tengumaru and made the skulls disperse. "It really doesn't matter what you believe in, the end. What really matters is how you view other people's beliefs. And your lack of respect for anyone else's beliefs and a lack of respect for anyone in general...is just plain sickening."

Tengumaru lit itself on fire. "Time for my judgement, old man."

Love charged Baltasar. Baltasar raised his staff again. "Riecráneos!"

Love quickly swung Tengumaru and destroyed the skulls once more. Baltasar's eyes widened. One thought came to his mind. Long live the Hollow God.

The flaming Tengumaru crushed Baltasar underneath. Leaving a broken and charred body. Love's mask broke. "Five minutes." He simply said.

Tengumaru was resealed. "To think it only took five minutes for me to kill you. Well, guess it isn't surprising, since I'm a super hero, you know."

Love walked away from the body. "Now then, I'm going to go and see how powerful this god of yours is."

Mila Rose's eyes widened in surprise. "They got you too, eh Baltasar?"

Apacci grimaced. "This is getting bad, real fast."

Sun-Sun nodded in agreement. Apacci turned to Halibel, who was still fighting with Akio. "Queen Halibel!" Apacci shouted, getting her mistress' attention. "Let us join you!"

Mila Rose chimed in. "We have to finish him off and take care of the other Soul Reapers, M'Lady!"

"Stay out of this fight, girls!" Halibel shouted.

Apacci and Mila Rose were surprised. "And above all, do not release that thing." Halibel added. "We must save our strength."

"Then let us fight with you so we can finish him off!" Apacci shouted.

Halibel shook her head. "He'll kill you easily."

Akio shrugged. "Not necessarily." He said. "Since I'm a nice guy, I'll probably just incapacitate you girls. I'm only interested in killing your king."

"You shut up!"

"Yes Ma'am."

"We cannot waste our strength." Continued Halibel. "The beginning of the end is coming real soon. We must save our strength, or risk joining the dead. I want to end this with victory, and with as few casualties as possible."

Akio couldn't help but feel impressed by Halibel's attitude on her subordinates and their survival. "We will fight with all our might, very soon. And we will return to Hueco Mundo together!"

A.N: Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: Rangiku's Resolve

A.N: I'm sure by now most of you have realized it. But Uryū has joined the Vandenreich. Seriously dude? You haven't learned anything from your time with Ichigo? Does your friendship with him meant that little to you? Honestly, I used to like the guy, but I hope he really gets it now.

Anyways, here's another chapter for the rest of you, I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 15: Rangiku's Resolve

Momo Hinamori watched the object of her affection clash with the vicious fighter known as Armando Brizna. She looked out to where Rangiku and the Arrancar woman she was fighting had disappeared. "Um, 'Shirō?"

"I'm a little busy, Momo." Replied Tōshirō.

"I know," said Momo. "But I'm a little worried about Rangiku. She hasn't come back yet."

"Don't be," said Tōshirō. "She's an airhead but she's really strong, she can take care of herself."

"Heh, you make it sound like she's going to come back." Said Armando.

"I'd be a bad captain if I said otherwise." Replied Tōshirō.

"It's insulting that you think that she's going to come back when she's fighting Yessenia. It's insulting, because I trained Yessenia personally, and Yessenia is the strongest of my Fracciónes."

"You trained her?" Momo asked in shock.

Armando nodded. "When I first gathered up my Fracciónes, I saw that she had tons of potential to become powerful. Not on the level of the generals or the Espada, but strong, nonetheless."

Armando grinned evilly. "She became my own personal tool, destroying anything I asked her to destroy. And she will continue to live as such until I find someone more useful than her. The same goes with the other four. As loyal as they are, the fact remains that they're dead, and it is of no consequence. I'll just find more useful Arrancar to become my tools that will serve me to the best of their abilities."

"That's evil!" Momo shouted.

"Evil?" Armando repeated. "There is no evil! There is no good! Those words are nothing more than lies made up by the winners of the world. They used the term 'good' to justify any actions they took to win, and they used the term 'evil' to justify destroying the losers of the world. Then they take it a step further. In this detestable world of 'good and evil' everything's legal as long as you shout out loud enough, that it was for a good cause, and everything's illegal as long as you shout out loud enough, that it was for an evil cause. Let me tell you something: I'm sick of it! I'm sick of those damn words you used to justify all your actions over the years. There is no such thing as good or evil! There is only the strong and the weak! The strong will survive and take command of the worlds, and the weak will either be forced into submission or crushed beneath our feet! This era of the pseudo-terms, good and evil, will end, and we will enter into an era of truth! An era ruled by the champions of strength!"

"Bankai!"

Armando immediately silenced himself upon hearing this. Tōshirō grew wings of ice as well as an ice tail. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

"Quite the desperate act, wouldn't you agree?" Armando asked.

"Silence," said Tōshirō. "It's clear I can't beat you on Shikai, so I'll beat you on Bankai."

Tōshirō narrowed his gaze at Armando. "Plus, you're really starting to anger me."

Armando licked his lips. "This is the first time I've ever combatted a Bankai. My blood is boiling."

Armando opened his arms and laughed. "Come at me than, lets fight until one of us dies!"

Yessenia Blas ran out of the way of Rangiku's ash. She then held out her hand and charged a Cero, a violet Cero. "Cero!"

Rangiku quickly Flash Stepped out of the way. "Close one." She simply said.

Rangiku raised her free hand. The ash formed into a pointed object behind her. "Haiyari!" She shouted.

The ash flew towards Yessenia. Yessenia raised her sword to defend herself from it. "Kowasu!" Rangiku shouted.

The attack suddenly dispersed. "What?" Yessenia's eyes widened in surprised.

"Haihitsugi!"

Yessenia suddenly realized that the ash had surrounded her. Dammit, I was careless! Yessenia scolded herself.

Just as the attack was about to trap her and possibly seriously injure her, Yessenia leapt into the air. Rangiku looked up to see Yessenia preparing a strike with her blade. Rangiku moved the ash in front of her, only for the attack to never come. She then saw Yessenia flipping over the ash. Rangiku's eyes widened as Yessenia brought a leg down on Rangiku. Rangiku brought her arm up and blocked the attack. The force of the blow created a small crater beneath the two.

Rangiku grinned. "Looks like I've got you figured out."

Yessenia pushed off of Rangiku. "What do you mean?"

"Your fighting style," Rangiku continued. "At first, I was certain that you had a simple, orthodox fighting style revolving around your swordsmanship, but then I realized that that's not the case. Your fighting style revolves around the second strike."

"The second strike?" Yessenia repeated, pretending not to know what she meant.

Yessenia narrowed her gaze. Could she have seriously figured it out? I've only just gotten started. She couldn't have figured it out already.

"When you prepared your strike with your sword, I immediately assumed that you were preparing to attack me, so I used Haineko to defend myself. When the attack never came, I was surprised, but then I saw you leap into the air and attack. I then realized what had happened. You faked your attack, and leapt over the ash. I'm sure that it wasn't your first plan for an attack, but I do know that regardless of what you planned, your fighting style revolves around the second strike, meant to be used after your false attack causes your opponent to let his or her guard down."

Rangiku grinned. "Am I right?"

Yessenia paused, clearly expressing her surprise. She then chuckled. "And I thought you were stupid. I'm actually impressed that you figured out my strategy."

Rangiku's grin widened. "Just because I'm blonde and hot, doesn't mean that I'm stupid."

"My fighting style does revolve around the second strike," Yessenia admitted. "My first plan was to dig my sword into the ground and then kick you straight in the face. When you used that damn ash to defend yourself, I had to improvise. So, I propelled myself off of my sword instead, hoping to get the jump on you. I'll admit, I'm impressed."

Yessenia got into a very strange position, it was as though she were some sort of dancer. "However, I've still got plenty of tricks up my sleeve, Big-Jugs. My true power has a completely different strategy that is easy to figure out, but impossible to defend against."

Is she gonna do it? Rangiku thought.

"Dance, Baile Guerrera!"

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo cried out in surprise as he was suddenly tackled by a familiar girl. "Nel?!" Ichigo grunted as he was enveloped in a death hug.

Rukia's cheeks flushed in anger, annoyance and jealousy. "Let him go, you're choking him!"

Nelliel looked at Ichigo and saw that his mouth was hanging open, and he looked bluer than usual. "Ah! Ichigo!"

Nelliel started shaking him. "Miss Nelliel that's not helping either!" Komamura shouted.

Nelliel stopped shaking Ichigo. Ichigo quickly recovered. "Oh thank heavens." He muttered.

"I'm glad that we've finally found some of our other allies in this hell." Said Komamura. "I was starting to get worried."

Ichigo nodded. "The fights are going to end soon," Komamura continued. "The only ones that are left are Captain Hitsugaya, his lieutenant, and Young Master Yamamoto."

"Yeah, and Renji, Hanatarō, that Isane girl, those crazy bastards from Squad 11, Nemu, Love, and Hiyori are still in the forest somewhere." Ichigo added.

Komamura nodded. Nelliel, regaining her more serious side, cut in. "I'm a little worried about what may come from this ordeal." Nelliel admitted.

"What do you mean? We're winning, right?" Tetsuzaemon Iba, who had awoken from his fall awhile ago, asked.

"It's not that, I know we're going to win at this rate. And I think Tia Halibel knows that as well, by now." Said Nelliel.

Nelliel's face dropped. "What concerns me is why this happened."

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Tetsuzaemon. "They planned to kill us."

"Did they, really?" Asked Nelliel. "If that were the case, why send only a few higher ups in their army and several lieutenant and borderline-captain level Fracciónes, it simply doesn't add up."

"Nel's actually got a point," said Ichigo. "It doesn't make sense."

Nelliel nodded. "Benito was never the type to behave rashly. He's planning something. And the worst part is that we have no choice but to keep moving forward. Even if we win this battle, he still holds all the cards."

Yessenia's attire had changed into what had looked like a ballet dress made of some sort of metal. She had also gained pointed footwear that were clearly very, very sharp. "You expect to beat me in that?" Rangiku asked in surprise.

Yessenia grinned and suddenly disappeared with Sonido. Rangiku's eyes widened. I can't keep up with her movements. She realized.

Yessenia appeared at her side aiming a kick at the side of her head. Rangiku blocked the attack with her ash just in time. Yessenia disappeared and reappeared again and aimed a kick at Rangiku's head. Rangiku managed to protect herself with the ash again. Her speed has increase. So have the force of her attacks. Rangiku thought. I have to make some distance and come up with a better plan.

Rangiku flash stepped away. Yessenia grinned. "You're not getting away!" Yessenia shouted, disappearing for a third time.

Rangiku moved the ash in front of her. Yessenia reappeared. "Pirueta!" Yessenia shouted while initiating a twirling kick.

The ash was knocked aside. Yessenia dug one of her feet into the ground and pulled back the other. "Alta Tiro!" Yessenia shouted.

Yessenia launched her sharp shoe into Rangiku's stomach. Rangiku cried out and coughed up blood as she was sent backwards by Yessenia's powerful attack. Yessenia disappeared again and reappeared behind Rangiku. "Saltar!" She shouted, leaping into the air.

Yessenia sidekicked kicked Rangiku into the back, cutting her deep in the process. Rangiku cried out once more and was sent forward. The beautiful Soul Reaper hit the ground hard and bounced onto her back. She tried to get up but fell to her knees, still in too much pain from the earlier blows. The ash collapsed around her. "Pathetic!" Yessenia sang out. "I thought lieutenant's would be able to do more."

"Don't underestimate us." Rangiku panted.

Yessenia laughed. "Oh, if anything I've overestimated you." She said. "Your kind is just as weak as Master Armando said. How the others lost is a mystery to me, though."

Flashback: Shortly after Benito took the throne

Armando Brizna watched as Benito gave his first address to his people. "It's finally starting." He said.

Armando turned to Yessenia Blas. "The Soul Reapers have remained in power for too long, Yessenia. They are too weak and pathetic to continue in their position," he said. "The Espada may have been too weak to take them out of power, but they were still martyrs. Look at how united our people are now."

Yessenia nodded. "Once the war begins, you and the others will have an important role to play. Do you know what that role is?" Armando asked.

Yessenia nodded again and smiled. "Yes, Master Armando, my role is to be at your disposal. I am to allow you to use me as you see fit and allow you to reserve the right to replace me with someone better at any time. That is what you trained me for. That is the role of being the weaker being, compared to the stronger being."

Armando nodded. "That is correct," he said. "You and the others are nothing more than my tools. Just as every other weaker being is the tool of the stronger being. That is the true natural order of the world. That natural order, will soon be restored."

Flashback End

"You are the weaker being, compared to me, Rangiku Matsumoto." said Yessenia. "And I will use you as I see fit. And I've decided to simply kill you rather than use you."

"I'm not dying here." Rangiku insisted.

"Who said I was giving you a choice?" Said Yessenia, advancing on Rangiku.

Rangiku still couldn't get up. Tears started to form in her eyes. Am...I really going to die here? She asked herself.

Don't cry Rangiku.

Rangiku knew that voice. Gin? She thought.

I became a Soul Reaper so you wouldn't cry, remember? Gin's voice spoke in her head again.

Rangiku smiled inwardly. You did, didn't you? But, you dying certainly didn't stop me from crying. You may have been a genius, but your way of getting revenge on Aizen for my sake didn't do much for anyone.

Rangiku than frowned again. Even so, I can honestly say that I loved you, Gin.

Flashback: Shortly after Aizen's defeat

Rangiku stood in front of the grave she made for her deceased childhood friend and the man she had fallen in love with, the late Gin Ichimaru. Shortly after Aizen had been defeated, the Soul Society had learned of Gin Ichimaru's reason for defecting. As it turns out, Gin had planned to kill Aizen himself because he had wanted to get revenge on Aizen after he had hurt Rangiku years ago. After that, the Soul Society had divided into two different camps: One was a camp that still condemned Gin for his actions, and the other was a camp that was touched by his dedication to Rangiku.

Rangiku knelt down and placed flowers at his grave. "Goodbye, Gin." She simply said.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Rangiku turned around to find her captain walking towards her and the grave. "Captain?" She simply said in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"I was worried about you," said Tōshirō. So I went out to find you. You said that this was the place you and Gin lived together, so I thought I'd start here."

Rangiku nodded. "You were correct."

Tōshirō nodded and quickly decided to change the subject. "Ichigo has officially lost his powers, he's back to being a normal human."

"Things will be going back to normal soon." Rangiku noted.

"Except Momo's going to be out for quite some time. I heard Squad 12 is working on restructuring her organs."

Rangiku nodded. "I had also heard that." She said.

The two stood and looked at Gin's grave for awhile. "Captain," began Rangiku. "Do you...still hate Gin?"

Tōshirō looked at Rangiku in surprise. "I understand if you still do," continued Rangiku. "After all, he did almost kill Momo."

Tōshirō shook his head. "No, no, I can never hate him," admitted Tōshirō. "I can never forgive him. But I can't hate him, not anymore. Not after discovering what he did."

Rangiku was surprised by her captain's answer. "You're annoying as hell Rangiku," Tōshirō continued. "But...you're still like a sister to me. But Gin did more than I ever could for you. Gin gave up everything for you, he even died for your sake. So I can't hate him."

Tōshirō took a long look at Gin's grave. "Men like that...they can never be hated. I also can't hate him, because...in the end, I suppose I would've done the same thing for Momo."

Tōshirō looked at Rangiku. "Do you hate him? I know that he's caused you pain."

Rangiku shook her head. "No...I love him."

"Than you can't die, for both mine and Gin's sake." Said Tōshirō. "You're all that's left of Gin's will, so you must live. Don't let Gin's sacrifice go to waste, Rangiku. He gave up his entire reputation for the sake of the person he cared about. I don't have to forgive him, but I must respect his final wish, because his final wish was for you to live happily. You must respect that too."

Flashback End

"So long, Big-Jugs!" Yessenia shouted.

Yessenia attempted to roundhouse kick Rangiku in the side of the head, only for her eyes to widen in surprise when Rangiku blocked the attack with her arm. "What..."

"I told you, I'm not dying." Said Rangiku.

Rangiku used her arm to force Yessenia off balance. "Gin gave up everything for me. If I died today, it would be an insult to his memory."

The ash came up into the air around Rangiku. "I told you before that Haineko's true power lies within my imagination, let me show you what I meant by that."

Yessenia's eyes widened when the ash started to close in on Rangiku. Rangiku took a deep breath. Okay, she thought. If Akio can turn his body into a weapon with his powers, than I can too.

The ash formed around Rangiku like a sort of armor, the only opening was a small opening where her eyes are. "Haikikō!" Rangiku shouted.

Yessenia gritted her teeth in anger and annoyance. "What the hell is that?"

"Haikikō." Rangiku repeated. "Ash armor. Using Haineko's power, I surround myself with this powerful ash, creating a powerful and unbreakable suit of armor. Unattractive? Yes. Effective? Definitely."

"It won't change anything." Yessenia said angrily.

"That, I'm afraid, is where you're wrong." Said Rangiku.

Yessenia charged Rangiku. "Pirueta!" Yessenia shouted.

Yessenia initiated her twirling kick once again. Only for her eyes to widen in surprise as the blade on the shoe shattered. "That's impossible..."

"The ash isn't as strong when it's scattered around trying to protect me. Although if it's condensed together, it's defenses go up ten-fold. It's simple science, the denser the object, the stronger it is. And when the ash is condensed together, it's very dense and impossible to break through." Explained Rangiku.

Rangiku's ash covered right arm suddenly changed into what looked like a drill. Rangiku thrusted her arm straight into Yessenia's chest. Yessenia's eyes widened as she felt her armor break. She quickly leapt back before the ash went too deep. "Dammit." She muttered.

Yessenia narrowed her gaze at Rangiku. "So short-range attacks are useless? Fine, I've got some long-range attacks in my arsenal."

Yessenia started spinning with her remaining bladed foot in the air. "I'll tear through your entire defenses in one shot."

Rangiku didn't respond. "CORTE FINAL!" Yessenia screamed.

A blast of energy from Yessenia's leg shot towards Rangiku. Rangiku remained calm. She then threw both of her ash-clad fists forward, colliding with the blast. The attack then dispersed. Yessenia's eyes widened. "The attack...it dispersed." Yessenia said in shock.

Rangiku charged Yessenia. Yessenia prepared her bladed foot. "Alta Tiro!" Yessenia shouted.

The blade shattered upon impact. "Kowasu!" Rangiku shouted.

The ash suddenly dispersed around Yessenia. Rangiku than grabbed her foot to keep her from escaping. "Haihitsugi!" Rangiku shouted.

The ash closed in on Yessenia. Yessenia screamed as the ash constricted her body, the armor torn off piece by piece. The ash started to dig into her body. Yessenia's screams increased in volume. She could feel all her vital areas being torn apart, she knew she was going to die soon. The ash soon dispersed, leaving a bloodied, wide-eyed Yessenia. Yessenia than managed to choke out a few final words. "Master Armando, I'm..."

Yessenia collapsed in a pool of her own blood. Rangiku collapsed to one knee and started panting. Damn, I should avoid using that ability in the future. It requires a lot of power in order to keep the ash around me. Rangiku thought.

Rangiku let a small smile cross her lips. Gin, I don't know if you're watching me right now, from wherever you are, but you've given me so much strength. Thank you.

"Rangiku!"

Rangiku looked behind her. "Oh, Isane." She said. "Good to see that you're okay."

"Look at you!" Isane shrieked. "What the hell happened to you?"

Isane looked at Yessenia's body. "And what happened to her?"

Rangiku shook her head and gave her friend a small smile. "I don't want to talk about it." She replied

Armando sighed as he felt Yessenia's spiritual pressure completely vanish. "Geez," he simply said. "How could she just go and die on me? Replacing a tool is a difficult process."

"Was that really all she was to you?" Tōshirō asked.

"Haven't we been through this before?" Armando asked. "Yessenia, Baltasar, Demetrio, Goyo, and Casimiro, they meant nothing to me. It's not like I felt some special bond with them or anything. I just picked a few guys out of the crowd because they looked strong and I needed some subordinates to help further my ambition of wiping you Soul Reapers out of existence. Clearly I need to use better judgement when picking tools."

Tōshirō's spiritual pressure rose in anger, the temperature dropped in response. "You're going to regret not valuing your subordinates, Armando Brizna," said Tōshirō. "Because when I'm through with you, you're going to wish they'd come and save you."

Benito Muerta smirked at the five victorious Soul Reapers being displayed to him by Papagayo. "Strong," he mused. "But not strong enough. Only that one with the Hollow Mask out of those five would be a match for the generals."

An Arrancar walked into the room and bowed to Benito. "Your Majesty," he said. "It's ready."

Benito chuckled. "Excellent," he replied. "Than bring me an Auricular. I must contact Tia and tell her to retreat. Let the countdown to our own invasion begin."

A.N: Rangiku's Haineko simply isn't used enough as an offensive weapon. So, I figured I would give it a bit more firepower with the new attacks. Also, I kinda wanted to spend a chapter developing a 'new' Rangiku that has become a bit more serious after the death of her beloved Gin. I love the old Rangiku, but the death of a loved one can change you. Rangiku will still remain the same, but she will be a bit more serious now that she's fighting for Gin's memory.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. ND2014, out.


	16. Chapter 16: Scars

A.N: Quite a few surprises have happened in Bleach, I think the most notable being Hisagi having a Bankai and now Komamura's meeting with some giant dog that's apparently his great-great grandfather. I don't know what's going to happen, all I know is that I can't wait to find out what it is.

Enjoy

Chapter 16: Scars

Tōshirō charged Armando, who easily blocked his attack with his blade. Armando's eyes widened when he realized that Tōshirō's ice tail was coming at his face. Crap. He thought.

Armando whipped his head to the side and leapt away from Tōshirō. "Guncho Tsurara!" He shouted.

Icicle-like daggers formed in front of him. He swung his blade in an arc the ice daggers launched at Armando. Armando sliced the daggers in half by swinging his own blade in an arc. Tōshirō charged Armando. "Hyōryū Senbi!" He shouted, swinging his blade in an arc.

Armando couldn't dodge this time, his blade arm got caught in the ice. "Got you." Tōshirō said simply.

"Not yet."

Tōshirō moved in for the kill. Only for Armando to draw his second sword and block his foe's attack. "You know," Tōshirō suddenly said. "There is something you said earlier that I do agree with."

"Oh?"

"The winners decide what is good and what is evil. That is certainly true. But that's why the system works, it is the winners who decide it and not the strong."

Armando raised an eyebrow at this. "Because right and wrong is decided by the winner of the world, it also gives the losers an opportunity to take the title 'winner' at any time they wish and bring in their own ideals of right and wrong. The system isn't perfect, but the reality is, everyone has an opportunity to advocate and fight for what they believe in." Continued Tōshirō.

Armando scoffed at this. "You say that there is no good or evil because those terms are decided by the ones in charge," said Tōshirō. "But it's actually the opposite. Because at any time someone can decide that the ones in charge are doing evil, rather than good. When this happens, people can rise up, defeat the 'evil' and change the status quo to something they believe to be good. The reason we have good and evil is so people can have the freedom to make their own opinions. The day we take away the ideals of good and evil is when we take away people's free will as well. So I won't lose to you, I won't let you or your army take that away, Armando Brizna."

Tōshirō launched his tail at Armando again. Armando wrenched his arm free from the ice, shattering it and blocked the tail with his second sword. "It appears I've finally forced you to use both swords."

Armando knocked Tōshirō off balance but was only able to give him a cut across his forehead. "Don't flatter yourself, brat." Armando spat. "I only did it because you went and froze my damn arm."

Armando readied both of his blades. "If you really want me to go all out and use both swords than you'll get your wish."

Tōshirō readied himself. "Just remember this: I'm not as soft as Halibel. That bitch doesn't have the killing intent I do. I'll cut you into a thousand pieces before this battle is over."

Isane Kotetsu's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the figures walking towards her. Kenpachi Zaraki moved towards her with Yumichika Ayasegawa by his side. What was really surprising was that this time Kenpachi had two people on his shoulders. One was Yachiru as usual and the other was...

"Third Seat Madarame!" Isane shouted in worry.

Kenpachi set Ikkaku down. "Heal him." He ordered.

"Of course, Captain Zaraki, you don't need to tell me twice." Said Isane.

Isane then looked at Yumichika in surprise. He didn't seem to have a single scratch on him. "I had sensed that you were in a fight awhile back. Are you okay? You seem fine..."

"Oh don't worry, I'm just fine." Said Yumichika.

"That's insane, these guys were Lieutenant and Captain-class fighters, how could you not be injured?" Isane asked as she started treating Ikkaku.

Yumichika smiled. "The guy I was fighting wasn't very strong, don't worry about me Lt. Kotetsu, you just focus on treating Ikkaku."

"Umm, right, of course. My apologies, Fifth Seat Ayasegawa." Said Kotetsu.

Kenpachi looked at Yumichika suspiciously. She's right, Kenpachi thought. those guys were strong, this is the second time Yumichika has come out of a fight completely unharmed. Is he hiding something from us? Does he have a Bankai like Ikkaku does?

"Are you sure your not hiding something from me Yumichika?" Kenpachi asked.

"You better not be hiding anything from Kenny, Yumi'." Yachiru added.

"Look, I'm fine," Yumichika insisted. "Unfortunately, the guy I fought was probably the weakest of the group so I beat him without a scratch. Forgive me rudeness Captain, but please get off my case about this. You're behaving in a very ugly manner right now."

Kenpachi looked at Yumichika for awhile but then accepted his answer.

Nemu Kurotsuchi and Hiyori Sarugaki were glad that they found two more familiar faces when they saw Love and Hachi. "Hey dumb asses!" Hiyori shouted. "Over here!"

Hachi and Love turned to the sound of Hiyori's shrill voice. "Oh hey, glad to see you two are okay." Said Love.

Hachi nodded. Nemu nodded and bowed. "We are both just fine," she said. "Thank you for your concern Mr. Aikawa and Mr. Ushōda."

"Don't show them any respect," said Hiyori. "Those two are both dumb asses."

Ignoring Hiyori's pointless jab, Love spoke up. "You two run into any trouble?" He asked.

Nemu shook her head. "No sir," she replied. "We have not, just a few Adjuchas and Gillians got in our way. They didn't stay in our way for long thanks to Ms. Hiyori's efforts."

Hiyori looked at Nemu. "Don't be so damn modest," she said, annoyed. "You did just as much."

Love raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you usually just agree with her and take all the credit?" He asked.

Hachi nodded. "That is certainly true, Hiyori, you do tend to do that."

Hiyori glared at the two and readied her sandal." When have I done that? I have never done that" She said angrily, a deathly aura becoming visible.

"You have done that. Back when we were starting off in the 13 Court Guard Squads, before any of us achieved our positions, every time we finished up a mission exterminating Hollows or anything else like that, you'd try to take all the credit, and every time Shinji corrected you, you'd kick his ass." Reminded Love.

"That is also true." Said Hachi.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Hiyori asked, her deathly aura expanding.

"No, just immodest to the highest degree." Said Love.

Hiyori readied her sandal. "Call me immodest again, and see what happens." She said.

Love shrugged. "Your immodest." He simply replied.

Hiyori gripped her sandal harder. "Love..." she began. "You're dead!"

"Ms. Hiyori!" Nemu intervened. "There's no reason for violence.

Hiyori looked at Nemu. "Mr. Aikawa was just giving his opinion, there's no reason for you to become angry over that."

Hiyori's death aura suddenly disappeared. She crossed her arms. "Fine, I won't hit them, but just this once."

Love and Hachi's mouths dropped. "Whoa, what the hell is that?" They both asked.

"What do you mean?" Nemu asked.

"You just stopped Hiyori from attacking, how the hell did you do that?" Love asked.

"Why are you making such a big deal about it?" Nemu inquired. "I just asked for her to stop because I felt it would be better for her to respect your opinion of her."

Love couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What the hell happened to you two in the forest?" He asked in shock.

Akio and Halibel were panting. "You...are very strong. I can see why you are slated to be the next Head Captain." Said Halibel.

"Heh, and that tattoo signifying your strength isn't just for show either. I would've hated to go go up against Number 1 and Number 2." Akio replied.

"They were strong, stronger than I was back than." Halibel admitted. "But three years can change people, I'm sure you understand that. I'm now stronger than I once was."

Akio grinned. "If you're so strong, than what do you see we step it up a notch. Your Resurreción against my Bankai."

Halibel gritted her teeth. I may have no choice. She thought. He's stronger than I expected. Those injuries I gave him should be hindering his movements, yet I see no change. I must commend him for his endurance.

Halibel sighed. It appears I have no choice, I must risk the disadvantage and release my Resurreción.

"Tia."

Halibel's eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice in her ear. It was from the Auricular that Benito had supplied her with before she had left. "Tia, it is time to retreat for now." Benito said into her ear. "It's ready."

Halibel sighed. "Understood." She replied.

Akio raised an eyebrow at his opponent. "Who're you talking to?"

"How about we settle things diplomatically instead?"

Akio was surprised by this. "You have wounded," Halibel pointed out. "And we're low on numbers. Even if I were to defeat you, I would have to deal with other powerful Soul Reapers in this forest."

"Get to the point." Said Akio.

"Here are my terms," began Halibel. "If you allow us to retreat, I will personally make sure we will not attack you any longer until you escape the Menos Forest. That will allow you to tend to your wounded."

Akio looked at Halibel. She seems to be an honorable person, but still, is there something she's not telling me? For example, there could be a trap waiting for us at the end. No, there probably is a trap waiting for us at the end.

Akio thought it over. We do have wounded. I do sense that Ikkaku's spiritual pressure is starting to return to normal, which means that he's going to be fine, but Rangiku is still out there somewhere and is probably injured. I'd rather get through this without any casualties. And then there's me.

Akio looked at his injuries. I only wanted to release my Bankai because I needed the extra power boost, it was really more of an act of desperation to end this fight rather than strategy. That may have been a lack of thinking on my part, because with these injuries, Tengoku no Kaminari takes more of a toll on my body than it does normally, like that fight I had with that squid-Arrancar.

Akio sighed. I don't want to, but I may have no choice.

Akio glared at Halibel. "Fine, I accept your terms. But I expect you to follow up on your end of the bargain. We let you go, and you let us recuperate and tend to our wounded."

"I'm a woman of my word." Assured Halibel.

"You better be, because if one of my comrades is attacked after this, I'll kill the attacker, and then I'm coming after you. That is a promise." Akio stated with absolute resolve.

"I'm a woman of my word," insisted Halibel. "I can assure you, no harm will come to you until you leave this forest."

"Then we have a deal." Said Akio.

Halibel turned around. "Girls, we're leaving."

"But Lady Halibel, we can fight!" Apacci said, clearly not agreeing with her mistress.

"We're leaving." Halibel insisted.

"M'Lady, Apacci's right, as unlikely as it is," Mila Rose spoke up. "We can fight them instead."

"There were five members of Armando's Fracciónes," said Halibel. "And it took just five Soul Reapers to defeat each and every one of them. This is a losing battle, so we're retreating."

"She's right," said Sun-Sun. "We must."

Apacci and Mila Rose still did not agree, but nodded. The four females disappeared with Sonido. Akio sighed once more. I hope we're ready for whatever they're planning.

Armando laughed maniacally as sound of steel clashing together sounded off once more. "Come on then," he said. "Show me that I don't have an advantage in this fight because I carry two swords! I'm becoming quite convinced that I do you know!"

Tōshirō gritted his teeth and attempted to use force to knock Armando off balance. "Two swords, or one, I'll still beat you."

Armando scoffed. "How naive of you. Well, I guess you are still a child in the end."

Armando used his own strength and knocked Tōshirō off balance. Tōshirō attempted to fly away, but Armando got to him quickly with Sonido. Armando swung at Tōshirō's forehead, but luckily, the young captain got back quick enough that the slash wasn't too deep. However, blood still flowed down from Tōshirō's head. "Dammit," he muttered. "Bakudō #21, Sekienton.

Red smoke clouded Armando's vision. After a few seconds, Tōshirō struck again. Armando was getting irritated and decided to end the fight once and for all. Armando dug one of his swords into the ground and blocked Tōshirō's strike with the other. Tōshirō launched his tail at Armando, only for him to leap to the side. Armando stuck his hand out. "Cero Concentrada!"

A beam-like Cero was fired straight through Tōshirō's chest. Tōshirō gasped in shock and pain. The smoke cleared. Momo's eyes widened as she saw the object of her affection fall to the ground with a hole in his chest. "'Shirō!" She screamed in anguish.

Armando took his other sword out of the ground. "Cero Concentrada is a technique that individuals with my kind of power can use. By concentrating our spirit energy, we fire a much more powerful Cero."

Armando grinned at his opponents body. "You doomed yourself the moment I became your opponent. A weakling like you could've never defeated me."

Armando turned to Momo. "And now," he continued. "It's time I finished you off."

Momo gritted her teeth and raised her sword. "You..." she said shakily. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Armando grinned and charged Momo. Momo raised her blade and prepared to defend herself. Only for something to get in their way. Armando and Momo's eyes widened at what they saw: It was Tōshirō preparing a strike. "You missed." He simply said, slashing upwards.

Armando couldn't dodge, he was too surprised to see his opponent still alive. He gasped as he felt the blade dig into his flesh. He quickly leapt back as ice formed over the injury. He glared at Tōshirō. "How did you..."

"Once a battle I can create an ice clone of myself." Explained Tōshirō. "By using Sekienton, I gave myself the opportunity to surprise you. You're far too good a fighter for me to attack head-on, so I must use strategy instead."

Armando broke the ice on his body. His eyes then widened, blood was gushing out of his body. His hands started shaking. Tōshirō was surprised at his opponent's change in demeanor. "You, injured me..." Armando said.

"Momo, get back." Said Tōshirō.

Armando touched his injury. His eyes widened. "It's...my blood," he said quietly. "IT'S MY BLOOD!"

"What's happening?" Momo asked.

"Clearly he's not used to being injured." Said Tōshirō.

"You bastard!" Armando screamed. "I haven't been injured in years! I will not have my blood spilt by anyone. Especially a brat like you!"

Benito Muerta chuckled. "My, my, this is surprising."

"What the hell is happening to him? I've never seen General Brizna lose his composure like that before." Said Palmira Halibel.

"You can call it a result of his arrogance." Explained Benito. "Armando is a seasoned veteran in combat, who up until this point, has only been injured by me. I didn't spill his blood, I just gave him a beating. But even than, he had a complete mental breakdown."

Benito looked at his screaming general onscreen. "All of his victories and lack of injuries have 'softened' him to say the least. He's so used to seeing his opponent's blood, he cannot comprehend that his own blood has been spilt."

Benito smiled. "It's a shame that the fight has to end before things get interesting."

Armando charged the two. "I'll kill you both!" He screamed.

Tōshirō prepared to block the attack. "Sting and claw..."

Armando was suddenly grabbed. He turned to see that Halibel was the one who had intervened. Her Fracciónes were right behind her "Let me go, Halibel. This is my fight! I will finish this fight!" He said angrily.

"I'm ordering a retreat so we can recuperate for the next phase of our plan."

"Screw that!" Armando shouted. "Let me finish this kid first!"

"It's over, fool. You've lost your subordinates, do you really think killing this boy will make a difference?"

"It will for me!"

"Fool, I'm ordering you to stand down!"

Armando still struggled. "It is time to return to Las Noches," Halibel insisted. "Perhaps you misunderstood me. You will return with me."

"You bitch!" Armando screamed

Halibel suddenly silenced him with a punch to the gut, knocking him unconscious. Halibel turned to the two Soul Reapers before her. "It's been awhile, Captain."

Tōshirō nodded. "It has indeed, Halibel. I was certain that Aizen had killed you."

Halibel gritted her teeth from underneath her mask from hearing that name. "Don't mention him in my presence."

Halibel quickly calmed down. "Perhaps I should relay to you the agreement I reached with your leader, Captain Yamamoto."

"Agreement?" Tōshirō repeated.

"That's a lie, Captain Yamamoto would never negotiate with you!" Momo shouted.

Halibel shook her head. "I assure you, he wasn't selling any of you out in our agreement. In fact, his intentions in said agreement were quite pure."

"What was the agreement?" Tōshirō asked.

"Let us retreat, and we will allow you to tend to your wounded, recuperate, and we will not attack you any longer until you have escaped from this accursed forest."

Tōshirō was surprised. So Akio did negotiate with her, he thought. Well, I suppose I can forgive him for this one. After all, Rangiku probably needs medical attention.

The young captain shook his head. "That fool," he said. "Of course he gave up a chance to wipe out two key enemies so we could save our injured. And that's why I can't be angry with him."

"You shouldn't," said Halibel. "While the young man was quite cocky and at times overbearing during our battle, his actions were always quite pure. For his actions were always justified by his wish to protect those he had lead and held dear. I believe he referred to you all as family."

Tōshirō nodded. "That does sound like him."

Halibel nodded. "Now then, I shall take my leave. I hope you trust me to uphold my end of the agreement, Captain. And in turn, I will trust that you will uphold yours."

Tōshirō nodded once more. Not saying another word, Halibel, her subordinates, and the unconscious Armando disappeared with Sonido. Tōshirō sighed in relief. "It's over." He said.

Momo nodded and looked at Tōshirō's head wound. "Ooh, I think it's going to leave a scar." She said.

Tōshirō gave a rare smile. "That's fine," he said. "The scar is just something I had to receive in order to keep you safe. I'm just glad you're okay."

Halibel and the remaining Arrancar in her group soon arrived in Las Noches' throne room. Armando was taken to receive medical attention. Halibel was to do so as well, but first wanted to give Benito a full report. "They're strong," Halibel simply said. "Stronger than before."

Benito smiled. "That's fine," he said. "So are we."

Benito chuckled. "And besides," he continued. "Now that Sentencia has been completed, it really doesn't matter. Once they reach us, we will wipe them out with one strike."

Armando awoke to find Arrancar nurses tending to his injury. "Forgive us, General Brizna." Said a nurse. "The scar will remain."

"Bah, that's just fine." Said Armando. "That scar is a symbol of my hatred for that bastard captain."

Armando's fists clenched. "I swear revenge on that Soul Reaper. Tōshirō Hitsugaya will die!"

A.N: Another chapter down. Let me make a few things clear before I end this.

I will not be doing a Nemu x Hiyori pair. Period, end of story.

After much consideration, I will not be doing any sort of story that has anything to do with the current arc and Ichigo's new Quincy Powers. I just don't see it happening.

See you next time.


	17. Chapter 17: Melting a Frozen Heart

A.N: Sorry about not updating for quite some time. Dealt with a minor case of writers block. That, and I have little to no experience with the following pairing this chapter focuses on (Ichiruki's my specialty out of all the pairings I support). But, now I'm back.

By the way, has everyone seen the new Bleach chapter? Damn, Bambietta's actually pretty hot. I thought she'd be a loli or something. No, she's hot and she's kinda insane.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 17: Melting a Frozen Heart

Akio Yamamoto gasped as he felt his injuries start to act up. It appears, he thought. That my adrenaline has worn off. How pathetic of me.

Akio sighed. "I've got to get everyone in one place if we're going to escape this place." He said to himself.

Akio raised one of his hands. "Hadō #31, Shakkahō!"

The red fireball shot up into the sky. "Hopefully everyone saw that flare and will head this way."

Akio took a seat on a nearby rock. "Now all I have to do is wait...and hope nothing else that's hostile finds me."

From all across Hueco Mundo, the rest of the invasion party saw the flare. Ichigo's group watched as it exploded in the sky. "Couldn't we have done that before?" Ichigo asked.

"No chance of that happening, fool," Rukia replied. "Since our attackers were gunning for us, nobody had the time. I'm just glad somebody's finally doing it."

Komamura led the way. "Come, we must not keep this person waiting."

Meanwhile, Kenpachi's group all had similar reactions. "It would appear that someone is trying to bring us all back together." Pointed out Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Kenpachi nodded. Yumichika looked at Yachiru. "And the best part is, the lieutenant can't lead us in the wrong direction."

Yachiru heard this and stuck her tongue out. "You're so mean, Yumi! My sense of direction is the best sense of direction there's ever been!"

The sound of groaning got the trio's attention, they turned to see Ikkaku regaining consciousness. He looked at Yachiru in disbelief and annoyance. "It is a terrible sense of direction. Anyone with a brain knows that."

Yachiru whined in annoyance. "Kenny!" She whined, shrilly. "Baldy and Yumi are being mean to me! Make them stop!"

Kenpachi for once ignored Yachiru, he simply ran off in the direction of the blast. "KENNY!" Yachiru continued to whine. "Punish those two!"

Kenpachi continued to run to the blast. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Isane looked at each other and ran after the two.

Tōshirō and Momo saw the blast as well. "We should head that way." Suggested Tōshirō.

Momo nodded. However, there was something that was now on her mind. Her childhood friend saving her life had triggered feelings she had not thought of since her talk with Captain Yamamoto. "Um, 'Shirō..." Momo began

"Captain!"

The two turned to see Rangiku walking towards them. "Rangiku!" Momo shouted in happiness.

"You're alright?" Tōshirō said in surprise.

"Yeah, Isane fixed me up real good." Said Rangiku.

"Isane's alright?" Momo said in surprise. "Where is she? Why isn't she with you?"

"She left to go find other wounded." Rangiku replied.

Tōshirō and Momo nodded. However, inwardly, Momo was cursing. She had lost a good chance to tell Tōshirō how she was feeling.

After everyone met up with Akio, the group sat down and thought their next move over. "Well, it's pretty obvious." Began Akio. "We have to get out of here if we're going to get anywhere."

"When we were here before there was an exit." Said Ichigo. "That entrance was sealed in the ensuing fight, however."

"You guys have been here?" Akio asked in surprise.

Ichigo nodded. "It's a long story." He simply replied.

Akio nodded and said nothing else. "Well, what do we do then?" Tetsuzaemon Iba cut in. "If the exit is sealed, then how the hell are we supposed to get out of this damn forest."

"Have no fear, Soul Reapers!"

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice that had just spoken. Nelliel smiled while everyone's eyes widened in shock. Pesche and Dondochaka entered the area riding on the giant eel known as Bawabawa. "Pesche, Dondochaka!" Nelliel called out happily.

"Hello Master Nel!" Pesche called back.

"Pesche speaks the truth, you've got nothing to worry about doncha know." Said Dondochaka.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Ichigo asked. "Didn't you two stay behind because you were two damn scared to fight the Cazadores?"

"We did," said Pesche. "But after you beat them, we decided to follow your trail. Then when we found the giant hole in the ground, we scoured the area, trying to find another entrance to the Menos Forest, and we did! It was a passageway that was just like the one we found when we were here last time you guys showed up."

"You guys found a passage?" Akio grinned. "That's great."

"Not really." Said Pesche.

Everyone was surprised by his words. "You guys took so long to finish your fights we were tempted to just grab Master Nel and leave without you guys. Seriously, can't you guys fight any faster?"

"We took so long?" Ichigo muttered.

Realization hit him like a rock. "Wait a minute, how long were you guys watching us?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"For most of the fights." Replied Dondochaka.

"You didn't even think of helping us?" Rukia screeched.

"Of course we didn't!" Pesche shouted. "If we got involved in a fight with you guys, my beautiful face would be ruined!"

"What about my face, Pesche?" Dondochaka asked.

"Well...you have a...great personality, Dondochaka." Said Pesche.

"Could someone tell me who these idiots are?" Akio asked in disbelief.

"You can trust them," said Nelliel. "They're my brothers."

Tōshirō Hitsugaya was surprised when she called them brothers. He looked for the resemblance. "Don't see it." He replied.

Nelliel, Pesche and Dondochaka looked at him. "Are you saying we're not family?" They asked.

"Um...well..."

The three started crying. "No, no that's not what I meant at all." The young captain stammered.

"Don't listen to him," Akio cut in. "You three are family."

The three instantly brightened up. "Now, about that exit."

Pesche nodded. "Right, allow us to show you your way out."

Pesche, Dondochaka and Bawabawa led the invasion force to a small cavern. Bawabawa went back into Dondochaka's mouth and disappeared. "This is the exit?" Akio inquired.

Pesche nodded. "It'll take us to an area on the other side of the hole. From there, we can move onto Las Noches." He explained.

"Yeah, but be careful." Dondochaka added. "If you guys thought the Cazadores were scary, wait until you see the Generals. They're beyond scary doncha know."

"Already know that." Tōshirō muttered.

"Yeah, caught some of that action earlier." Rukia added, remembering her fight with the general, Claudia Tentadora.

"Trust me, a lot of us are aware of how powerful these Generals really are." Said Akio, remembering his own battle with the queen of all people.

"Then I guess the only thing left to do is go through the tunnel and out of this forest." Said Pesche.

"Follow us." Said Dondochaka.

"Why the hell wouldn't we?" Ichigo muttered.

After exiting the passage, everyone breathed a sigh of relief due to being above ground once more. "The queen said she wouldn't attack us until we're outside of the forest." Explained Akio. "We should keep moving, but I don't think anyone else wants that, right?"

There was a collective nod from the rest of the group. Akio nodded as well. "Then we're gonna rest up for awhile. Get some rest, mend your wounds, all that jazz."

Momo walked up to her captain. "Umm, Captain? Why don't I take watch with Tōshirō so you can get some rest. You're still injured, after all."

Akio was surprised by Momo's request. Than he remembered her telling him of her feelings for the white haired captain. "All right, Tōshirō is that all right with you?"

Tōshirō growled at him. "That's Captain Hitsugaya."

He then sighed. "But yes, that is quite all right with me. I'll take the first watch with Momo. You all get some rest."

Everyone started finding good places to rest. Rangiku walked up to Akio, a perverted grin plastered on her face. "You dog," she teased. "Playing matchmaker with Momo and Captain Hitsugaya."

"Shut up, Rangiku." Akio muttered. "I only did that because Momo asked me to, remember? She's doing this of her own device."

When Benito Muerta had taken over Las Noches he had made it a point to restore areas and change them into more productive rooms. One of which is a large complex within the palace meant solely for training. However, with the fated conflict coming soon, not many used it. Today, the lone man using it was none other than the Quincy, Ivan Azgiaro.

Ivan was spending his time keeping his skills sharp by shooting at targets with his spirit weapon, which instead of a usual Quincy bow, was an unusual line of cannons that fire spirit energy similar to the Quincy arrow.

As always, Ivan hit every single target's bullseye. As always, he was never satisfied. He wouldn't be until the targets he hits are Soul Reapers. "You've certainly showed those targets." Chided a snide voice.

Ivan knew that voice anywhere. "One of these days I promise you're going to take the place of those targets, Luders." Said Ivan. "I'm already visualizing that they're you."

"Come now Ivan," said the man named Luders. "We both know that is not true. You hate Soul Reapers more than myself."

Luders was a man of average height with long hair. The only distinguishable quality he has (which is quite strange to being with) was his hair color. His hair was black on the right and white on the left. This strange coloring also extended to his eyebrows. Like Ivan, he is also a Quincy.

While the two had been through much together since the day they lost their reservation to Hollows, neither were very fond of each other. No, that would be putting it lightly. They despised one another to the highest degree and would often viciously argue. Unfortunately for Ivan, Luders' insults were usually better and more timely. "I don't know why you bother." Luders said. "You're a good enough shot as it is. Do you really have so little faith in your abilities, my Quincy Brother?"

Ivan glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that. You and I aren't brothers, even if we share the Quincy bloodline."

"Don't forget the Hollow power we now hold inside of us, that makes us similar." Said Luders.

"Forget that," said Ivan. "We aren't alike and you know it."

Luders chuckled. "True, we aren't," he said. "In terms of strength there really is no comparison."

Ivan's glare intensified. He then scoffed, knowing that Luders was trying to provoke him. "Really?" He replied. "If that's the case, why is it that His Majesty trusts me to be in his inner circle. It's not like he lets weaklings in you know."

Luders' eyes widened. He had been beaten. Ivan had actually managed to achieve victory in their game of insults. Luders gritted his teeth. "Watch your back Ivan," he growled. "Otherwise you might be the target one day."

Ivan walked past Luders, savoring the fact that he had proved his hated comrade wrong. "You'll never kill me Luders. Especially not before I have my revenge."

"Our revenge." Luders reminded.

Ivan chuckled. "Perhaps it's every Quincy's revenge, even the dead ones."

Ivan laughed. "And that revenge will only be complete when the Seireitei is enveloped in flames."

"And every Soul Reaper, be it man, woman, or child is wiped out." Finished Luders.

Ivan did not yell at Luders for interrupting him. "Yeah, that day'll be coming soon." He simply said.

"There was a reason for you wanting me to keep watch with you, wasn't there?" Tōshirō inquired.

Momo smiled. "You always were perceptive, Shirō."

Tōshirō nodded. "So what is the reason?"

Momo had to think of a good conversation opener. She then found it. "Do you remember the day we first met?" She asked.

Tōshirō nodded.

Flashback: Several years ago in the Rukon District

"Damn brat, who do you think you are?"

Bystanders watched as the leader of a group of men threw a young girl to the floor. She looked at them. "I stand by what I said!" She shouted. "What you were doing that woman and her daughter was wrong!"

The leader glared at her. "Little bitch." He growled.

He slapped her. "You're going to learn what happens when you mess with us! We practically run this district!"

"You're wrong, the Soul Reapers run these areas!" Momo shouted back.

"Ha, maybe you're right, but they don't care about us enough to establish permanent order, so we're just bringing order ourselves, nothing wrong with that." The leader grinned.

Momo glared at him. "Your order is corrupt!" She screamed.

The man's eyes narrowed in anger. "I'll show you what happens to mouthy brats like you!" He shouted raising his hand.

Before the slap could come. an apple suddenly hit the man in the back of his head. He spun around to the direction it had came from. He immediately looked to the roof, only to find that no one had come. "Who did that..." the leader growled.

"Is there a problem?"

The men spun around, their eyes widened to see a Soul Reaper walking towards them. "Yeah, someone hit me with an apple!" The leader shouted.

The Soul Reaper, a tall man with light brown hair looked at Momo, who's bruises were already becoming apparent. "Anything else?" He asked.

The leader shook his head. "They're lying."

The growing crowd turned to see a young boy with white hair leaning against a wall, he was casually eating an apple as he eyed the man. Momo knew immediately he was the one who had attacked the leader. But what surprised her was not his actions, but his apparent age. He looked younger than her. "Those men were hurting that girl because she stopped them from harassing a mother and her daughter."

The Soul Reaper nodded. "I figured as much."

The man glared at him. "Are you serious?" He screamed. "You're going to believe that kid!"

"To be honest, I never expected such a testimony," said the Soul Reaper. "What really drew me here was that I had seen the apple hit your head. I wanted to help you find the culprit until I saw this poor girl on the ground and very dirty. And now I see that she's bruised."

The leader and his group knew that they were caught. Realizing they couldn't do much against a Soul Reaper, they marched away. The leader took one last glare at the white haired boy before they vanished from sight. The Soul Reaper sighed. "Well, those men will probably be hungry for revenge," he said. "Why don't I walk you children home?"

Momo looked down. "I don't have a home."

"She can come to my home." The boy spoke up.

The Soul Reaper and Momo looked at him in surprise. "It's no trouble at all," he continued. "I just live with Granny, it'll be fine."

The Soul Reaper smiled. "That's kind of you, boy, what's your name?"

The boy finished his apple. "Tōshirō Hitsugaya."

End Flashback

"I often think about that day." Tōshirō admitted.

Momo nodded. "After dinner, you two let me stay with you both. I was actually kinda surprised since Granny spent the entire dinner asking if we were dating."

Tōshirō blushed. "Yeah, I remember all that."

Momo paused for a moment. "Shirō..."

"Don't say anything," Tōshirō interrupted. "I...I know what you are going to say."

"You do?" Momo asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Tōshirō nodded. "Your captain has given me a couple hints."

Momo paled. "Captain..." She whined.

"Just...let me say this, Momo." Said Tōshirō.

Momo looked at him. She then paled again when she saw her childhood friend pull a piece of paper out of his pocket. He wrote something down? She thought.

Tōshirō cleared his throat and started to read. "Momo, I'm not the best person in the world," he began. "Not even close. If anything I'm one of the coldest people alive. My heart is nothing more than a block of ice."

Tōshirō turned to Momo. "But that changes every time I'm with you." He continued.

Momo blushed at his words. Slowly, she began to realize what the meaning behind his words were. "The reason for that, is that you mean so much to me, Momo Hinamori." Said Tōshirō.

Tōshirō then allowed a rare smile to form on his face. "Because you are the fire that melts my frozen heart."

"Shirō..."

Momo was suddenly interrupted when lips were pressed against hers. She gasped in surprised as her childhood friend kissed her, but she soon relaxed into the kiss and returned it with just as much passion.

The two would've been content to remain that way...until a shrill voice interrupted them. "THAT'S IT!"

The two turned to the voice to see an annoyed Rangiku standing behind a rock. "All that and just some romantic words and a kiss? Come on! Where's the action?" She said, annoyed.

Momo was embarrassed at being watched by this. Tōshirō, however, was fuming. "RANGIKU!" He screamed.

As Akio was healed by Isane, the two suddenly felt a blast of cold spiritual pressure and a column of ice form up ahead. The two immediately knew that the Squad 10 Captain was responsible. The two said nothing until Akio broke the silence. "It probably has something to do with Rangiku." He said.

"Yeah." Isane replied.

A door opened in a dark room. Footsteps sounded. Benito Muerta smiled. "Sentencia...you will play a great role in the upcoming battle."

No reply. Benito chuckled at a large object in front of him. "Sentencia, you will be the unsung hero of the war, you will wipe our intruders away from the face of Hueco Mundo."

A.N: Damn, it's been such a long time since I've updated. Again, I am real sorry about not updating sooner. Hope y'all forgive me.

Also, I'm curious, considering this is an anime fanfiction, what kind of 'voice' do you hear when you read of my OC's? What I mean is, what voice actor do you hear? I hear Yuri Lowenthal when I write Akio's lines, and when I write Benito's lines, I hear Dave Wittenburg or Crispin Freeman. What do you guys think? What do you think about my other OC's and their 'voices'?

This is honestly just curiosity and me wanting to make conversation with my readers. So, if you've got any ideas, message me or leave an idea in your review.

ND2014, signing off.


	18. Chapter 18: Extinction

A.N: Okay, this chapter definitely didn't take as long as the last one. That can only mean my minor case of writers block is done. Enjoy, everyone.

Chapter 18: Extinction

"The beginning of the end is upon us," Benito Muerta began. "It is time we begin our endgame."

The remaining high ranking members of the Los Retazos had gathered for what would probably be their final meeting. Benito and Halibel of course were at the head of the meeting. The other attendees were the remaining five Generals, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Ivan Azgiaro. "Our strategy remains the same." Benito continued. "Our plan will consist of three parts: The destruction of the intruders, the destruction of the Fake Karakura Town and the destruction of the Soul Society."

Everyone present nodded. "We cannot have the Soul Reapers invading us rejoin the fight with their comrades at either areas, that would leave us heavily outnumbered."

Benito paused to allow this to sink in. "Sentencia should destroy them in one blast, but should that not happen..."

Benito turned to Raoul Arcano. "Raoul, Grimmjow, Cortez, Mayuri, I'm counting on you to defend the area."

Raoul chuckled. "Are all four of us necessary? I could wipe them out on my own."

Cortez did not acknowledge this jab at his own abilities, Grimmjow scoffed, Mayuri glared at Raoul. "Do not get complacent with your own abilities Raoul." Said Benito. "These are hardly the trash you've fought in the past."

Raoul smiled. "You're right, I'm sorry Your Majesty."

"The only reason I've left you all to defend this place, is that our invaders possess some...capable fighters. I believe you know which ones I'm talking about."

Several of the others present nodded. "Kurosaki..." Grimmjow muttered.

"That brat..." Armando added.

"That Visored that killed one of Armando's Fracciónes is also a threat." Mayuri pointed out.

"Don't forget the young Yamamoto," Halibel added. "He's young...but he has tons of potential. Be careful if any of you fight him."

Benito nodded. "Now that you understand why I've made this decision, do understand this doesn't mean I don't have faith in your abilities," he said smoothly. "I am certain you will destroy them all."

Benito looked at the other three. Cortez bowed to his leader. "I've readied the men, we shall not fail you, Your Majesty."

Mayuri nodded. Grimmjow groaned. "Yeah, whatever you say boss."

Benito returned to his plan. "Part of the reason I had made an effort to bring Mayuri to our cause was to convince the Soul Reapers that we intended to create the Ōken through the destruction of Karakura Town." He continued. "That is not the plan at all. When we destroy the Soul Society, the Royal Guard will come to us. Then I will destroy them myself."

Benito turned to Ivan. "That being said, we still need to keep them believing that our plan involves such. That's where you and Luders come in, Ivan."

Ivan nodded. "You will lead a strike force to crush the Soul Reapers guarding that area. If I'm right, they should only have one captain guarding the area."

"Only one?" Ivan inquired in surprise.

Benito nodded. "They are too concerned about the protection of their own headquarters, especially with half of their fighting force here and the knowledge that we can invade them whenever we want to."

Ivan nodded in agreement. "I have the utmost confidence that you can go one-on-one with a captain. Can I trust you with that, Ivan?"

Ivan chuckled. "Who do you think you're talking to?" He asked. "If I couldn't, then you wouldn't have bothered taking me out of my cell that day."

Benito grinned. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

Halibel narrowed her gaze at Ivan. Benito once again returned to his plan. "The rest of us will launch a full-scale invasion of the Soul Society. Remember, leave no survivors."

Claudia, Armando, and Halibel nodded. "And above all, be wary of the Head Captain. Only I could match him in combat, and perhaps Tia as well considering her new strength."

Benito took on a serious look. "Claudia, Armando, Halibel, I'm counting on you and the rest of Los Retazos to pull off this invasion. I will join you once I complete the final stage of my plan within the Seireitei."

"Understood, Benito." Said Halibel.

"Tch, I would've much rather stayed here and killed that brat." Said Armando.

"Everything is set, Your Majesty, your brilliant plan will not fail." Said Claudia.

Benito nodded. "Dismissed, begin all preparations. We will prepare to leave once the invaders reach Las Noches."

Everyone bowed and left the room one by one until only Halibel and Benito remained. Halibel turned to Benito. "I've said this a million times...but I'll say it again, are you sure we can trust that Quincy and his comrade?"

Benito shook his head. "Of course we can't," he grinned. "It's always been that way Tia. Hollows and Quincy's are natural enemies, that's the way it is and that's the way it will always be."

Halibel was surprised by her lovers words. "However, just because you can't trust someone, doesn't mean you can't enter a...business-like relationship with them."

"What do you mean?" Halibel asked.

Benito chuckled. "My dear Tia, what do Ivan's kind hate more than Hollows?"

Realization dawned on Halibel. "Soul Reapers." She replied softly.

Benito nodded. "And what do Hollows hate more than the Quincy?"

"Soul Reapers."

Benito nodded again. "It's easy to sway someone to your side of the conflict when both parties share a common hatred. That was how I got Ivan and Luders involved with the Los Retazos."

Benito suddenly had a thoughtful expression on his face. "What's that old saying again?" He asked himself. "Ah, yes. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. This also pertains to Mayuri as well."

"Are you absolutely sure Ivan and Luders hate Soul Reapers more than us?" Halibel asked.

Benito laughed. "I'm more than sure, love. I'm positive."

Benito's face took on a dark grin. "In fact, I think I'm going to have to thank Sōsuke for that one."

Halibel was once again surprised. This time, the surprise came from hearing the name of her former leader. "What does Aizen have to do with Ivan and Luders?" She asked.

Benito gestured for her to sit down. "Allow me to explain. It all started several years ago on a Quincy Reservation in a town just East of Karakura."

Flashback: Twenty Years Ago

While some the Quincy were isolated from their own kind, some were rounded up and forced to live on what became known as Quincy Reservations. This was to effectively keep the remaining members of a dying race together as well as to make sure the Quincy remained under the watchful eye of the Soul Reapers.

On one such Reservation, a teenage Quincy with red hair sighed in relief as the last Hollow disintegrated. He smiled widely. His own, personal Spirit Weapon had finally been perfected. The young man was so excited, he had to tell his mother about his success.

He ran back to the small neighborhood that was completely inhabited by Quincys. While their lives weren't perfect, they were all still together, and they loved it. Most of them did, anyway. There were several who hated being degraded by their hated enemies, the Soul Reapers. This young man was one of them. Most people that young are too young to shoulder such hatred, yet he himself does. His deceased father is to blame for that.

His father was adamant in his belief that the Quincy must regrow in numbers and annihilate the Soul Reapers for their crimes against their kind. He had led a small group of Quincy to attack the Soul Reaper unit that was placed in charge of monitoring their reservation. They put up a good fight, but they were massacred in the end. The elder of the reservation gave his life to save the other members of the Reservation from punishment. Before he left his fellow Quincy, he told them to relinquish their hatred for the Soul Reapers, saying that in spite of everything that has happened, he still believed there was a way for both species to coexist. Most of the residents of the Reservation took his words to heart. Only a handful still carried their hatred. The young man running home to his mother was one of them, thanks to his father's teachings.

The boy ran through the Reservation, politely greeting everyone he came across. He had known all these people quite well due to being restricted in his movements. While he didn't agree with all of them in terms of their feelings for Soul Reapers, he still respected them as members of the same race. He eventually reached his home and entered. "Mother!" He called out. "Mother, I have news!"

A red haired woman came into view. Carina Azgiaro smiled. "And what news would that be, little Ivan?" She asked.

A young Ivan Azgiaro smiled brightly. "I've perfected my new spirit weapon."

Carina smiled. Inside, however, she was worried. She knew that he had worked to create a more powerful spirit weapon for the sole purpose of killing Soul Reapers. While she had loved her husband dearly, she never forgave him for poisoning her child's mind with hatred.

Despite this, she still could not bring herself to reprimand her child for focusing on hatred rather than peace. The war had ended years ago, there is no need for hatred to continue when the war has ended. "That's wonderful, Ivan." She said smiling.

That being said, she was still proud of her son's strength. Among the next generation of the Quincy, Ivan was a prodigy amongst his peers and one of the two most promising warriors, along with the Friegen boy. Ivan's spiritual power had already surpassed several adults in the Reservation.

In spite of this pride, Carina still had to try to stop Ivan from going on a path of hatred like his father had. "Ivan, promise me you will use this power for a good cause." She told him.

Ivan looked at her. "Mother," he said. "The superiority of the Quincy is a good cause, isn't it?"

Carina shook her head. "If it truly were to prove the power of the Quincy, I would be all for you using your power the way I know you intend to use it."

Ivan was confused. "But the idea of revenge on the Soul Reapers as a way to prove the superiority of our people...those are just empty words that are used to justify hatred." She explained.

Ivan was shocked by his mother's words. "You must find a way to use that power to find the true justice of the world, Ivan. Not the justice the Soul Reapers preach because their justice led to genocide."

Carina paused to allow this to sink in. "Nor our kind's justice either because our justice nearly led to the destruction of all worlds."

Ivan looked at her, hoping her words were a joke. "But Mother," he pleaded. "Surely you can't be serious. They destroyed us! What other justice is there then our justice? Is our justice not justified because of what they did to us?"

Carina shook her head. "My dear little boy," she said. "Do not allow the terms 'they' and 'us' to dictate your own belief in justice. You must decide for yourself what is right and what is wrong. They destroyed us, but we were disrupting a balance that would've destroyed everything we fought for."

Ivan's eyes widened. "Mother...just answer one question for me." He said.

"Of course." Said Carina.

"Who struck first in the war?" Ivan asked.

Carina had been well aware that his father had told him at a young age that the Soul Reapers had struck first. That was only half the truth. "Both sides." She replied.

Ivan was shocked. "Neither race is perfect Ivan," said Carina. "That's why you must find your own justice and not our kind's justice."

"What happened?" Ivan asked.

Carina sighed. "It was both sides' fault." She began. "Several War Hawks among the Ältestenrat led a party of warriors that attacked the Seireitei. At the same time, a captain, angry at the Quincy, led his squad on an unauthorized mission that killed several of our own. Both sides created a bloodbath that ultimately led to the war that destroyed us."

Ivan said nothing. He had heard all his life from his father that the Quincy had been the victims. Yet here his mother was, telling him what he could only assume to be the truth. He turned and walked out of their home. Carina, knowing he needed to be alone so he could think, did not stop him.

Three Soul Reapers appeared on the outskirts of the Reservation. Their bodies covered in cloaks. One gave an eery laugh. "These cloaks were certainly quite the...gift when Urahara left, weren't they, Captain?"

"We were certainly lucky that we were able to get our hands on the cloak he used that night. And even more lucky that we were able to recreate two more." The second man said. "We wouldn't be able to operate as well without them."

"These cloaks are nothing more than an added bonus." The man at the front of the trio said.

The man who had first spoken grinned underneath his hood. "You're quite confident, sir." He said. "We don't want to get complacent, don't we?"

"There is no need to worry, Gin." The leader said.

The leader pulled back his hood. "Everything is going according to plan." Said Sōsuke Aizen.

There was a small forest on the outskirts of the Reservation and the town as a whole. Ivan often went to a part of this forest when he needed time alone. This was one such time. He needed time to think after the chat he had just had with his mother. "How could she say such things?" Ivan asked himself. "The Quincy have been unfairly persecuted...my father was a hero, a martyr. How dare she say such things!"

Several War Hawks among the Ältestenrat led a party of warriors that attacked the Seireitei. His mother had told him.

Ivan's fists clenched. Neither race is perfect, Ivan. She had also said. That's why you must find your own justice...

Find my own justice. Ivan thought. How can I find my own justice when I've only known one type of Justice? Our kind's justice.

"I've found you."

Ivan turned to the voice and glared at the boy behind him. Luders Friegen returned the glare. "You better be ready, Ivan." Said Luders. "This time I will prove to you my superiority. The Friegen Family has always been superior to the Azgiaro Family. I will prove that now!"

"Not now Luders." Said Ivan. " I need to be alone."

"You have to be ready when an enemy attacks you," Luders insisted. "An enemy won't leave you alone!"

"We're not enemies," said Ivan. "We're rivals, yes, but still of the same kind."

Luders grabbed Ivan. "I will not be ignored, Ivan!" He said angrily. "I will not allow you to be considered above me. Not when my family is superior!"

Ivan, realizing he wasn't getting out of this, brought out his Quincy Cross to fight. However, neither side got off a shot. There was suddenly a roar in the distance, a Hollow roar. Several more followed. After the tenth roar, an explosion sounded off in the distance. Both boys' eyes widened. "That blast was..." Luders began.

"It came from...the direction of where home is." Ivan added, not wanting to believe it.

The two boys ran back to the Reservation, both praying that their families would be okay. When they reached the Reservation, their eyes widened. The entire neighborhood was burning. Bodies were strewn everywhere. "Mother, Father!" Luders screamed in worry, running to his home.

Ivan couldn't speak, his shock was preventing him from it. He was gone for fifteen minutes, how could an entire Reservation of Quincy fall in fifteen minutes? It was just not possible! He finally got over his shock. "Mother!" He called out. "Mother!"

Footsteps suddenly sounded out. Ivan looked behind him. A man with brown hair and glasses was walking towards him. His sword was drawn. Ivan readied his Spirit Weapon. "Who are you!"

Aizen smiled. "Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu." He simply replied.

Nothing happened. Aizen disappeared with a Flash Step. Ivan quickly spun around, thinking that his attacker would attack from behind. He grinned when he saw Aizen appear in front of him. "Got you!" He shouted, firing his Spirit Weapon.

The blast of spirit energy tore into Aizen. Ivan grinned in victory. "You were weak," he spat. "I can't believe that you actually destroyed this Reservation."

Ivan blinked, his grin suddenly disappeared. Aizen was suddenly replaced by his mother, who had taken the full blast of his Spirit Weapon. "N-no!" Ivan screamed.

Carina managed a weak smile. "Mother!" Ivan screamed in anguish.

"I-Ivan..." She choked as life faded from her eyes.

Tears flowed from Ivan's eyes. "Very impressive."

Ivan recognized the voice. He didn't want to believe it, but when he turned around, he saw Aizen standing before him. The same man he had thought he killed. "But how?" Ivan asked angrily. "That's not possible!"

Aizen smiled. "Yes, how did I manage that?"

"Answer my question, bastard!" Ivan shouted.

Aizen chuckled. "You like many others fell to the power of my Kyōka Suigetsu."

"Kyōka...Suigetsu." Ivan repeated. "That's...a Zanpakutō. You're a Soul Reaper!"

Aizen nodded. "You are correct, boy." He said. "My Kyōka Suigetsu's power is complete hypnosis, it controls all five of your senses."

Ivan glared at him. "You bastard!" He screamed, activating his spirit weapon again.

He didn't get a shot off. Another voice spoke up. "Cry, Suzumushi."

Ivan's eyes widened as a high pitch tone was projected through the area. He collapsed to the floor. Aizen chuckled again. "Excellent work, Kaname."

Kaname Tōsen appeared at Aizen's side. "Thank you M'Lord."

"What's the status of the battle between the Hollows and the Soul Reapers?" Aizen asked.

The eight-man squadron of Soul Reapers are dead." Said Tōsen. "The sheer numbers of the Hollows overwhelmed them."

Aizen nodded. "Sir," said Tōsen. "Should I kill this boy?"

Aizen shook his head. "No, this boy has...potential. I do believe we've found a research subject."

A third man appeared. As usual, he was grinning. Luders was draped over his shoulders. "There you are, Gin." Said Aizen. "You took longer than I expected."

Gin Ichimaru chuckled. "You don't give me enough credit, Captain Aizen." He said. "After all, I've found a young boy with a lot of potential."

Aizen smiled. "I suppose another research subject wouldn't hurt."

Aizen turned to Tōsen. "What do these two boys bring our total up to?"

"Thirty, Lord Aizen." Said Tōsen.

Aizen nodded. "That'll be enough."

The triumvirate turned and walked out of the Reservation. "It appears that the Extinction of the Quincy can stop...for now."

A fourth man suddenly appeared, he was dressed differently from these men. He was very tall, had a large hood behind his head that looked like a spoon, and had a very large overbite. "You've done well, Nnoitra." Said Aizen.

Current 8th Espada, Nnoitra Gilga grinned. "I told you, didn't I? There's no one better than me in killing."

"Brag when we've returned to Las Noches, Nnoitra." Said Tōsen.

Nnoitra glared at Tōsen, but opened up a Garganta, just the same. "You guys first, I'll follow." He said, still angry at the blind man.

Aizen nodded and the triumvirate walked into the Garganta. "With these two, we can finally begin our new experiments." Said Aizen. "If it's a success, we will have more powerful soldiers to assist us as we move closer towards our ultimate goal."

A.N: So last chapter I had mentioned that when I wrote lines for Akio and Benito I heard the voices of Yuri Lowenthal and Crispin Freeman respectively. Then, it got me thinking, what about some of the other OC's I brought into this story. With that in mind, here are some of the other 'voices' I hear when I write lines for some of these characters.

Bruto De Poder (guy Soifon beat last story in case some people forgot): Michael Sorich

Cortez Orgulloso: Michael McConnohie

Claudia Tentadora: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

Armando Brizna: Chris Edgerly (Hidan's voice actor)

Raoul Arcano: Henry Dittman (Kabuto Yakushi's voice actor)

Ivan Azgiaro: Tony Oliver (Not Ulquiorra's voice but more like Minato Namikaze)

If anyone has any thoughts, please share. Otherwise, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I've had Ivan's story in my head for such a long time, I've been dying to get it in. Next chapter will conclude this flashback section.

ND2014, signing off.


	19. Chapter 19: Common Hatred

A.N: Really glad to be back in my groove when it comes to writing. This chapter will conclude Ivan and Luders' story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 19: Common Hatred

Ivan groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He found himself staring at a completely white ceiling. "Where..." He muttered.

Ivan tried to sit up, only to be suddenly stopped. He then looked to his sides and saw that his wrists and ankles were completely strapped down. "What the hell is going on?" Ivan asked, angry and confused.

The memories suddenly flooded back to him. The Reservation burning to the ground, him accidentally killing his mother, the Soul Reaper with the illusion-type Zanpakutō, and him suddenly being knocked out. "Ah, you're awake." Came an effeminate voice.

Ivan looked to the sound of the voice. He then saw a man with shoulder-length pink hair and glasses. His smile was...frightening to say the least. "Where am I?" Ivan asked.

"You're in my laboratory." He answered.

"Why am I here?" Ivan asked.

"You and these 29 Quincy are going to be part of something very special." The man answered. "Lord Aizen wishes to use all of you in a...rather dangerous experiment."

"Who the hell's Aizen?" Ivan asked furiously. "Is he that Soul Reaper with the illusion Zanpakutō?"

"Ah, yes he is." He said. "It seems you two got quite acquainted when him, Director General's Ichimaru and Tōsen and Nnoitra attacked your Reservation."

"Shut the hell up!" Ivan shouted at the man. "My mother's dead thanks to him!"

"Like I care." The man replied.

There was a groan. "Ah, looks like you're going to have some company. Another one of your brethren woke up."

"Where am I?" A familiar voice asked.

"Luders, is that you?" Ivan asked in surprise.

Luders Friegen looked across at Ivan. "Oh, it's you." Luders said. "Of all the people from the Reservation that has to survive it has to be you."

"Not now, Luders." Ivan said angrily. "Did anyone else make it?"

Luders sighed. "I don't think so." He said. "When I was looking for my family, all I saw were people who were dead or dying. And then when I got back home...they were all dead."

Ivan couldn't help but feel some sympathy for his rival. He had lost everything, just like he had. "Now where the hell are we?" Luders asked.

"Welcome to Las Noches."

Ivan recognized that voice. "You!" He screamed angrily. "You better pray I don't get out of these restraints Aizen."

Sōsuke Aizen laughed. "You may have tons of potential, but you are still just a child, boy. You can't hope to injure me, let alone kill me."

Ivan glared at Aizen. "Why are we here?" Ivan asked.

Aizen suddenly reached into his pocket and took out a small, bluish-purple orb. "I'd like to introduce to you an invention of mine."

Ivan and Luders looked at it in awe. "It's called the Hōgyoku, it's a device that has the potential to break down almost any barrier or limit. While it is not as effective as the more perfected version made by another man, it's still quite effective."

Aizen smiled. "I should know, I used it on eight high ranking Soul Reapers nearly eighty years ago. The results were...very satisfying."

Ivan narrowed his gaze at Aizen, not liking where this conversation was going. "What happened to those Soul Reapers?" He asked.

Aizen's smile widened. "My dear boy, thanks to the Hōgyoku the barrier that separates Hollows and Soul Reapers was broken. They became Soul Reaper-Hollow hybrids."

Ivan and Luders' eyes widened. "After such a success, I wanted to expand my research. I wanted to see if I could break down several other barriers. I decided that I would see which barriers I could break with the Quincy."

Ivan definitely didn't like where this conversation was going. "I will be using all thirty of you as my research subjects," explained Aizen. "You should be honored. If you survive this process, you will be granted greater power than before."

"You shut up!" Ivan screamed. "I would never stoop so low as to receive power from a Soul Reaper, especially you!"

"I don't like Ivan," Luders added. "But he's right, we will not stand for this."

"You don't have a choice, brats." The pink-haired man said, glaring at them.

"Szayel Aporro is correct, you don't." Said Aizen. "So I expect you two, and the rest of these people to be good research subjects."

Aizen brought the Hōgyoku over to a podium. "Get back and prep the machine Szayel Aporro, it is time to draw on the Hōgyoku's power."

Szayel Aporro Granz bowed. "As you wish, Lord Aizen."

Aizen walked past the strapped down Quincy. "What will now happen is that you will be exposed to the Hōgyoku for an extended period of time. Due to it's power declining, we need a machine to draw on its reserves. Of course, that will be quite enough to either get me results, or kill you."

"We won't submit." Ivan insisted.

"You don't have a choice." Said Aizen.

"It is ready, Lord Aizen." Said Granz.

"You will probably feel pain from this. Although, I'm only basing this off of what I had seen from my previous research subjects." Said Aizen.

With that Aizen stood next to Granz. "Lets begin." Said Aizen.

Granz threw a switch, and Ivan suddenly felt a small amount of pain course through his body. He grunted a little, but refused to cry out due to his pride. However, as the minutes wore on, the pain increased, was the experiment taking effect on him already? Ivan weakly looked to Luders, who was shaking like he was in pain as well. The pain continued to grow. There was suddenly a scream. Ivan looked to the source. His eyes widened further when he saw one of his fellow Quincy suddenly disappear into Reishi. He then heard the man named Granz speak up. "It appears as though he was rejected."

He then heard Aizen's voice. "It is no surprise," he said. "There are bound to be some failures in this experiment. All experiments have some failures. That's why they are referred to as experiments."

A second scream, another Quincy vanished into Reishi. The pain continued to increase. Luders started to groan in pain, Ivan did the same. Neither let up, however, they did not wish to die yet. Not when they hadn't fulfilled their desire of vengeance.

More screams were added to the noise, more Quincy suddenly disappearing and dying. Aizen and Granz smiled. "I do hope there are some survivors," said Granz. "It would be a waste to not have any successes after all we went through to get these Quincy. It's not like they're a numerous bunch, Lord Aizen."

"It is perfectly fine." Said Aizen. "We can still gather the remaining Quincy. The Soul Society won't lose much sleep over their disappearance as long as we continue to cover our tracks with more Hollows."

Aizen narrowed his gaze. "If they die, they die. Their race is slowly becoming extinct, anyway. I simply want to see if they have one last use I can exploit."

Aizen turned to Granz. "Continue the experiment," he said. "Do not stop regardless of what happens to the test subjects."

Granz nodded and continued to watch as the number of Quincy dwindled to ten. the other twenty now dead. Ivan and Luders were among the remaining ten, both struggling to hold out as the pain grew more immense. Both boys suddenly felt a weight form on their chins, the weight expanded to more of their face as they continued to scream in pain with the rest of their fellow Quincy.

More time passed. For Ivan and Luders, it seemed like hours. The screams of their fellow Quincy became less numerous, the weight on their faces expanded until said weight was draped across their entire face.

So...so much pain. Ivan thought weakly. I can only here someone else panting. Is it Luders? What's happened to everyone else? And why is my face being covered? I can only see out of two small circles over my eyes.

Ivan heard Aizen speak again. "It appears that we only have two survivors." He heard. "And it seems that it's those two young boys."

So Luders was alive. Ivan didn't like the man, but considering he was the only person he knew that was alive, Ivan couldn't exactly be picky with who he has to be around now. "What a shame." Came Granz' voice. "They said they wouldn't accept the power your Hōgyoku gave them. Yet in the end, like you said, they didn't have a choice."

Aizen spoke again. "Yes, good work Szayel Aporro."

Aizen's next words made Ivan's blood run cold. "We have officially created the first Hollow/Quincy hybrids."

Days passed. Ivan and Luders barely spoke to one another in the cell they had given. Aizen had placed them in their cell until they were 'broken' and swore their loyalty to him. The two both insisted that they would never serve him, a Soul Reaper that ruined their lives. The two young boys also made a vow to never let Aizen break them. The two kept that promise for an three years, even when they were tortured to the brink of death. At one point, Aizen made a 'rare' appearance in Las Noches and explained to the two boys that he intended to destroy the Soul Reapers himself and he was giving them the opportunity to do so. Both boys kept to their vow and refused to follow him.

As the third year drew to a close. A particularly difficult day was drawing to a close for the two boys. Both were once again beaten within an inch of their life by the sadistic Arrancar known as Nnoitra, who probably would've killed them if not for the intervention of a a dark haired Arrancar named Ulquiorra. Neither boy spoke, no words were needed to convey the misery they felt daily.

Ivan's head hung low, blood dripped onto the ground. They should just kill us. He thought. We'll never break. They should just kill us.

Heavy footsteps rang out in the air. "Hey...Luders." He groaned out. "Do you think that's Nnoitra?"

Blood dripped out of Luders mouth. "Maybe he's here to finally kill us. I'd welcome that at this rate."

Ivan weakly looked at Luders. "I hear you." He said. "I don't think I can take the voice of that damn Hollow in my head anymore."

Luders nodded. The two waited for the man walking towards their cell to enter. They suddenly heard people speaking up. They were the guards that were guarding the door to their cellblock. "Who are you?" One asked. "You two have no business here!"

"Leave before we kill you!" The second shouted.

A few seconds of silence passed. The two guards suddenly cried out in pain. Ivan and Luders heard the sound of two objects slumping to the floor. The door to their cellblock opened. "It appears that the intel we were given was accurate, sir." A young man with messy black hair said, walking into the cellblock and eyeing the two boys.

A tall man with jet black hair entered as well. "You sound surprised, Pastor. My informant is just as loyal as you and the rest of my Fracciónes are."

The man named Pastor nodded. "Yes that's true." He simply replied.

Ivan and Luders looked at the two men in surprise. "Who are you?" Ivan asked weakly.

The man shook his head. "Oh my," he mused. "What has Sōsuke done to you two?"

"Answer my question you bastard." Ivan said angrily.

The man smiled. "Ah yes, I suppose that would be courteous wouldn't it?" He said. "Very well, I am Benito Muerta, an Arrancar."

Benito gestured to Pastor. "This is my subordinate, Pastor."

"Nice to meet you, I guess." Said Pastor.

"You're Arrancar?" Luders inquired.

Benito and Pastor nodded. Ivan glared at the two. "Leave now, whatever Aizen is offering we don't care. We'll never serve him."

Benito grinned at the two. "Then it appears we're going to get along just fine."

Luders and Ivan looked at the Arrancar standing before them in surprise. "Neither myself nor Pastor are tethered to Sōsuke's rule, we left him several years ago."

"Then what the hell are you doing back here?" Ivan asked.

"An informant of mine told me of two Quincy that possessed Hollow powers that were being held captive within this palace." Benito explained. "I came here to meet those two Quincy in hopes of making an offer to them."

Ivan was surprised. "An offer?"

"Yes," said Benito. "You see, the three of us share a commonality."

"That's absurd," said Luders. "We have nothing in common."

"I'm afraid you're the one that's being absurd." Said Benito. "You see we share common hatred."

Ivan and Luders' eyes widened. "Common...hatred?" Ivan repeated.

"Yes," Benito nodded. "Isn't it obvious? I know enough about the Quincy to know that they hate Soul Reapers. Would I be wrong if I made that statement?"

Ivan shook his head. "No," he replied. "They destroyed our race. And it was a Soul Reaper who ruined our own lives."

Benito nodded. "Exactly," he said. "I myself despise the Soul Reapers as a whole."

Benito looked at the two boys. "When people share a common hatred, or enemy, or whatever you wish to call it, it matters little what they agree and disagree on. All that matters is that they destroy the source of their hatred together."

Benito's grin widened at the two Quincy. "I'm offering you freedom and a chance to destroy those who ruined your lives. All you have to do is swear your loyalty to me and follow my every command."

Luders wanted to refuse. He would not degrade himself further by taking orders from a Hollow with Soul Reaper powers. But then he looked at Ivan, who appeared to be actually considering Benito's offer. "Ivan," Luders said softly. "You're not considering his offer are you?"

"And what if I am?" Ivan asked. "What do we have left to go back to? This is our chance, Luders. I want the Soul Reapers destroyed. Aizen as well. I want them all to suffer. And don't pretend that you don't."

Ivan paused before speaking again. "And besides, you and I both know that we need to control these Hollows inside of us, especially you."

Luders looked ashamed of himself. "Damn you..." he muttered.

"We accept your offer." Ivan quickly said.

Benito drew his sword. "Excellent," he said, slashing the steel bars. "Lets get started."

Flashback End

"Since then, Ivan and Luders have been loyal subordinates. All thanks to me appealing to their hatred for the Soul Reapers." Benito finished.

"I see." Said Halibel.

"Of course once we destroy the Seireitei, we must immediately move onto the next task at hand." Said Benito. "That is creating a perfect world for our kind."

Halibel nodded, that had always been the plan. Create a world for Hollows. She knew that, so why would Benito reiterate that? Slowly, realization dawned on her. "You mean..."

Benito nodded. "Once the Soul Reapers are extinct, we have no choice but to dispose of Ivan and Luders. This also extends to Mayuri. All three have served us well, but Mayuri has outlived his usefulness, and Ivan and Luders will soon do the same."

Halibel's eyes widened. "Benito you can't!"

Benito turned to Halibel in surprise. "Those men are helping us achieve our goal, you can't just turn your back on them." Said Halibel.

"I know how you feel, Tia." Benito said softly.

Benito placed his hands on Halibel's shoulders. "But this is something we must do. To create a perfect world for our kind, we must destroy all natural enemies of the Hollows to be thorough."

Halibel couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Benito," she said sadly. "I didn't want to say this, but you...you've changed since the last time I saw you 30 years ago. What happened to you? Did it involve..."

"People change over the years Tia." Benito interrupted.

Benito then kissed her softly. "But I promise you, I'm still me. I still have the same goal that I shared with you 30 years ago."

Benito held Halibel close to him. "You just have to trust me all right? Just trust me, and I promise, when this is all over we'll have the life we talked about all those years ago. We can make the world whatever we want when this is over."

Halibel could feel the sincerity in his words, but the fact remained that her lover had changed in the 30 years they had been apart. But she couldn't leave him, not now.

A.N: Whew, I am almost done with this part. Just one or two chapters left. Thanks for reading. ND2014, signing off.


	20. Chapter 20: Towards the End

A.N: This is it, the final chapter of Return to the Land With No Rain. Thanks for reading and I hope you're looking forward to part 4 as much as I am.

Chapter 20: Towards the End

Silence. That was all there was in Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's mind. His remaining fist was clenched as he stood in front of three consecutive walls of Sekkiseki rock that were lined up in front of him. Both of Yamamoto's eyes suddenly shot open. "Ikkotsu!" He shouted, throwing his fist forward.

The walls of Sekkiseki rock shattered upon impact. Yamamoto panted as he looked at his fist, which was quivering from the impact. There was applause on the side. Yamamoto turned to the source to see his lieutenant clapping for him. "That never ceases to amaze me sir," he said. "Your strength is unrivaled."

Yamamoto sighed. "I'm afraid that might not be the case anymore, Chōjirō." Yamamoto said with a hint of sadness.

Sasakibe was surprised. "What do you mean?"

Yamamoto showed his arm. "Look at this arm, Chōjirō, it's shaking from the internal damage I've probably caused it." He said. "My powers are slowly slipping as we speak."

Sasakibe's eyes widened. "Sir, surely that isn't true."

Yamamoto nodded. "It is," he said grimly. "Further proof is that three was not my limit for the longest time."

Yamamoto looked at the shattered Sekkiseki rock. "In my prime, I was able to shatter twice as many for the longest time, without any blowbacks."

Sasakibe was shocked to here his captain say such words. "Sir..."

"There are no need for words, Chōjirō, I'm still powerful enough to fight." Yamamoto said reassuringly.

Yamamoto then took on a thoughtful expression. "Regardless, my days as the Head Captain are numbered. Akio may take on the role sooner than he may realize."

Sasakibe nodded. "Lets just hope he returns alive before we start preparing him to take the role."

"He'll return alive," said Yamamoto. "Akio's too stubborn, and too strong for that matter, to die in that hellhole."

Yamamoto looked to the sky. "He'll return, they'll all return. We will win this war."

Sasakibe smiled at his captain's certainty. "Yes," he said. "We will win this war, you're right sir."

The Fake Karakura Town was a quiet place as usual, due to it being a place with only buildings, and no people. A lone figure stood at the top of the building. Well, actually, the figure was balancing on one of her hands, pushing herself up and down in a form of training. Soifon gritted her teeth as she continued her exercise. She had to be prepared, if she slacked off for one minute she would be unprepared for when they enemy does come. And if she were unprepared, there would be a very strong possibility that she could die in the fight. That was something she simply couldn't afford.

Soifon leapt back onto her feet after completing her final set of reps. She panted slightly, sweat dripped from her body. This is exhausting, she thought. But I have to be prepared. I won't die. If I'm to believe that Akio will survive this war then I must make sure that he is able to do the same for me.

Izuru Kira appeared behind her via Flash Step. "Captain Soifon," he began. "I'm afraid we were unable to find Lt. Ōmaeda."

"Keep looking," Soifon said angrily. "That fat, stupid slob couldn't have gone too far. Check the whole damn town if you have to. He's not hiding from me when we need all our high ranking soldiers more than ever."

Soifon's face took on a grim, solemn look. "Especially what happened to Captain Kurosaki and Captain Abarai."

Izuru looked saddened upon being reminded that his captain and friend was dead. Soifon looked at him. "I'm sorry Lt. Kira, I didn't mean to..."

Izuru shook his head. "No, it's fine Captain Soifon." He said, slightly surprised to hear her sounding sympathetic towards his loss. "I've accepted it...I've had no choice but to expect it."

Izuru smiled lightly. "I don't think Captain Abarai would forgive me for grieving over him. He wasn't one that took grieving lightly. He always felt that the best way to remember someone was to honor them, not mourn them."

Soifon nodded. "Captain Abarai may have been immature, but he certainly had a bit of wisdom to him."

"I'm more worried about Captain Yamamoto." Izuru admitted.

Soifon's fists clenched upon hearing of Akio. "In the time I've known him, it always seemed like nothing could faze him. But after what happened to Captain Kurosaki...I just never thought I'd see him snap."

Soifon didn't respond. "Well, I'm going to keep searching, I sent Rikū and the others back to their posts." Said Izuru as he disappeared with another Flash Step.

Soifon sighed. He didn't snap, she thought. Stupid Kira, you don't know Akio well enough.

Flashback: Three Days Before the Invasion

"You wanted to see me, Shaolin?" Akio asked.

Soifon slammed her fists down on Akio's desk. "Is revenge really that important to you?" She asked, tears threatening to fall.

Akio was surprised. "Shaolin, I..."

"Shut up!" Soifon shouted angrily. "Is revenge so important that you're willing to lead people on such a dangerous invasion? And what about us? What about me, Akio? Am I so unimportant to you...no, is what we have so unimportant to you that you're willing to throw your life away like that?"

Akio now understood why his girlfriend was angry. Tears were starting to fall. "Ichigo's not coming back," Soifon said through gritted teeth. "You going on some suicidal invasion to kill the man who killed him is not going to bring him back."

Akio got out of his seat. "You're so damn selfish you know that?" Soifon asked. "You're the first person I've ever cared about since Lady Yoruichi and you're just going to get yourself killed like that. I can't lose the most important person to me in my life again, I just can't."

Akio put his arms around Soifon. "You're right, I'm selfish. I'm sorry I did this without telling you how I feel first."

Akio kissed her forehead lightly. "I'm sorry Shaolin," he said. "But I can't back out of this not when that man is still out there."

"Right, because he killed Ichigo." Soifon said bitingly.

Akio shook his head. "No, because someone who was strong enough to kill Ichigo is still out there. Shaolin, as long as he's out there, everyone's in danger."

Soifon looked at him. "I can't let him stay out there alive and put everyone else at risk, including you. I love you too much to allow that."

Akio smiled. "You guys are all family to me. And if going to Hueco Mundo and killing the man who killed Ichigo is going to help protect you all, then I'll gladly risk my life."

Akio kissed her again. "But I'm not going to die Shaolin, I'd be selfish to die in leave you alone. I love you, remember that."

Soifon was starting to understand. "Akio, I'm sorry..."

Akio shook his head. "Don't be, I get it." He said. "I promise you though, I'm going to come back alive and then we can get back to our love. You're just going to have to believe in me and my promise, okay?"

Soifon smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

Akio nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." Soifon replied.

Flashback End

In spite of their talk, Soifon was still worried. It was certainly true, after Yoruichi had left, she shut out her heart to everyone else. Yoruichi started to unlock it, but then Akio came along and brought her heart out once again. She was almost destroyed when Yoruichi left, but if she lost Akio...she didn't even want to think about it. Akio, she thought. Please come back to me safely.

Due to not using a sword for hundreds of years, Retsu Unohana had feared she would be a little rusty with her Zanpakutō. Much to her delight, however, her swings were still as fluid and powerful as they were.

"Captain?"

Retsu Unohana turned to see her Third Seat, Yasochika Iemura, entering the room. "Wow, forgive my rudeness Ma'am, but this is a surprise. I never would've guessed I'd see you practicing with a Zanpakutō."

Unohana nodded. "From what I've heard, you haven't used your Zanpakutō in hundreds of years. So why now?"

Unohana smiled. It wasn't a warm friendly smile, it was a smile that radiated killing intent. "It never hurts to be prepared." She simply replied.

"But all the other wars you were involved in..."

"This war...this war is different. I get the feeling that I'm going to have to participate in this one. I hope I can trust you to run things when that happens, Yasochika." Said Unohana in her sweet yet chilling tone.

Iemura nodded, sweating nervously. "Of course ma'am." He replied, afraid to say anything else.

Shūhei Hisagi panted, wiping the sweat from his brow. He had managed to convince Byakuya Kuchiki to come with him to the Squad 6 training grounds for some endless sparring. His captain stood in front of him looking as impassive as ever. "You're improving, Shūhei." Said Byakuya. "The more you try the longer you're able to last against me on Shikai."

Shūhei grinned and nodded. "Thank you Captain," he said. "But I'd like to try something else while we're here."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Shūhei's grin widened. "I'm able to match you on Shikai. You, a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I wanna fight you with Bankai now."

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise. "Shūhei...you have a Bankai?"

Shūhei nodded again. "I achieved it shortly after the war against Aizen. The fight against Captain Tōsen made me realize that I'm not as strong as I should be. I may still fear my Kazeshini, but I can't let my fear of him stop me from becoming stronger. I have a duty as a lieutenant. So, fight me with your Bankai, Captain Kuchiki."

A small smile graced Byakuya's face. "Bankai," he said. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Shūhei twirled Kazeshini. "Bankai..." He began.

Meanwhile, at the Squad 13 Training Grounds, two old friends prepared to spar with one another to prepare for the upcoming war. Shunsui Kyōraku grinned at his oldest friend. "Are you sure about this Jūshirō? I don't want to put you back in your sickbed so soon."

Ukitake grinned back. "Don't worry, Shunsui," he said. "I've been feeling much better since I found out Ichigo and Renji died. I think my body will hold up."

Squad 13 Lieutenant Manami Enomoto and Squad 8 Lieutenant Nanao Ise sat cross-legged as waited for their captains to begin their sparring match. "I hope Captain Ukitake holds up during this. I don't want to spend all day worrying about him in another bout of tuberculosis."

Nanao gave Manami a small smile. "Don't worry too much about your captain, Manami, he's been conditioned by Captain Unohana to only do stuff like this when he feels well enough to do so."

Manami and Nanao shivered at the thought of Unohana's wrath. "Hopefully it doesn't come to that. After all, Akio and the others are going to lead a successful invasion. One that's gonna wipe them out."

Manami had been the 5th Seat of Squad 13 during Akio's short tenure as a lieutenant of the squad. During that short time she gained a small schoolgirl-like crush on her former superior officer. She was incredibly disappointed upon discovering that Captain Soifon was the one to snag him. "Yeah," Nanao said after a slight pause. "I'm sure they will."

Shunsui and Ukitake rushed at one another, starting their sparring match. It seemed that everyone involved with the Soul Society was preparing for the inevitable battle.

This extended to Karakura Town, where Kisuke Urahara was preparing to spar with his old friend, Shinji Hirako. Meanwhile, Yoruichi Shihōin was currently sparring with the Visored's Hand-to-Hand Master, Kensei Muguruma. "I should probably let you know this ahead of time, Kisuke," Shinji said. "I'm not gonna hold back. I'll even use my Hollowfication against you."

Kisuke chuckled. "I'd be upset if you didn't, Shinji." He said, waving his trademark fan. "I don't normally do stuff like this. So it stands to reason, why would I want you to hold back?"

Meanwhile, Yoruichi panted as she took a break from Kensei. "You're as good as ever Kensei." She complimented.

Kensei nodded. "Same here, I'd expect nothing less from you, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Hell no, this is far from my best. I'm a little rusty, actually. But that's my fault for slacking off for the past two years."

Yoruichi's face took on a more serious look. "But now we've got to be ready."

Kensei nodded. "Yeah, these bastards aren't playing around."

Yoruichi nodded. They aren't...what happened to Ichigo and Renji proved that. She thought grimly.

Meanwhile, Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado, also known as Chad, sparred as well in a secluded forest in Karakura. Chad needed the training so he could fare better against long-ranged opponents while Uryū needed the training to fare better against close-ranged opponents. Currently, the two were resting while being taken care of by Orihime Inoue. "You're progressing very well Chad. You'll definitely be able to fight long-ranged opponents by the time the war really breaks out." Said Uryū.

Chad grunted in response. "You'll be ready too," he said. "Except you'll be ready for close-ranged guys instead."

Orihime smiled. "And I'll be ready to support you two." She said.

All three had one goal in mind: Winning this war for their supposedly dead friends.

In the Throne Room of Las Noches, Benito Muerta sat atop his throne. Very soon, he thought. It will all be happening very soon.

Benito couldn't help but think back to his time as the 'Zero' Espada (although only Aizen and himself knew that his power surpassed even that). He thought back to the day it began and to the day it ended. He thought of the thirty years he had spent traveling Hueco Mundo to recruit followers. Now, today, everything was coming together. "Your Majesty!" Called out a voice.

Benito looked to see Tesla Lindocruz enter the room. "Sir," he began. "They've arrived.

Benito chuckled. "Finally," he said. "It begins."

Outside of Las Noches, several figures dressed in black stared at the dark, giant palace before them. Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and Akio Yamamoto stood at the head of the invasion force. Akio grinned. "You ready?" He asked them.

Rukia grinned back. "You bet."

Ichigo nodded. "Lets go."

A.N: Good to finally be done with this one. The plan is two more parts to the series before I finally finish up.

I've given a lot of thought to what my future writing is going to involve afterwards, and I've got several ideas. I do know that I'm going to write a few sequels to my Infinito Espada series. But I've also got a few ideas for a One Piece fanfic series, a Naruto fanfic series, and even a few multi anime crossover fanfics. I've got so many ideas at the moment I don't even know where to start. Of course, I'm going to finish up the Infinito Espada series first.

What would you guys like to see once I've finished up. I know I'm going to do more Bleach, but is there anything else you guys would like to see? Leave a response in your reviews, or PM me.

I hope you've all enjoyed part 3 and stay tuned for part 4. This is ND2014, signing off.


End file.
